Miss PotterMalfoy
by Savy13
Summary: Fem!Harry Ivy Potter is found by the Malfoys and is taken in. Eventual Ivy/Snape. Rating may go up.
1. Changes

**I have used the name Ivy Potter in other stories, but the plots are not connected. I hope this is good, I write horribly in the third person. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Ivy Potter had never seen the ocean before. Looking at it now was nothing short of breathtaking. She never thought she would get to see it, not while she was still at the Dursley's. But good fortune had smiled down upon her. Uncle Vernon had won a month long vacation through his work, and while they normally left Ivy with Mrs. Figg when they went on vacation, they could not foist her off for a month. After several long talks, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon decided that they would take their nine year old niece with them. She could always be left in the house during the day anyway. And so Ivy found herself in the car with her family, pulling into the driveway of a small but luxurious house that sat right on the beach.

For once, Ivy was glad that her Uncle insisted she bring all the bags in. The multiple trips allowed her get several chances to see the ocean view. She was even lucky enough to get a bedroom, since there were four. Aunt Petunia made sure she got the smallest one, but Ivy didn't care. It was worlds bigger than her cupboard. Her only regret was that while the Dursleys enjoyed the beach, Ivy was stuck inside alone, not allowed to join them.

It was four days before Aunt Petunia grew tired of their continuous visitations to the shore, and dragged her husband and son along out for lunch. Ivy wasn't put out at not being brought along. In fact, she was ecstatic. She held her breath and waited as she watched their car pull out of the driveway and disappear. Then, unable to contain herself any longer, she ran out of the back door, straight to the beach. She let out a breath and closed her eyes, feeling the sea wind on her face, listening to the gulls cry and sounds of people farther away, enjoying the feeling of sand beneath her toes and the taste of salt on the air. After several minutes of soaking in everything she could, she bent down to roll up her jeans. They had been Dudley's jeans before hers, which meant that they were several sizes too big, making her look even smaller than she already was. She would have been a petite girl on her own, but neglect and malnourishment hadn't really helped either.

Once her clothes were out of the way, she walked into the water. Aunt Petunia would have a fit if she got her clothes wet, and both she and Uncle Vernon would be furious if they ever figured out that she had gone outside. But Ivy didn't want to think about that. For now, she just wanted to enjoy the cold water on her legs and sun on her face.

A noise made her look up after about thirty minutes of peaceful wading. Two boys were chasing each other down the beach. One was blond, with skin turned a faint gold by the sun. The other looked like he may have been Italian. A couple walked behind them, both of them with the same blond hair as the first boy. Ivy supposed they were his parents. The man and the woman wore small, but sincere smiles that had never even come close to appearing on her aunt and uncle's faces. There was a sharp pain in Ivy's side. She knew that she would look forever if she had too, if only one day she could have that kind of happiness.

Ivy was so entranced by the the couple that she didn't even notice the boys getting closer.

"Blaise! Watch out!"

The next thing Ivy knew was that she was being knocked over into the salty water by the Italian boy. She came back up, spluttering and thoroughly soaked.

"I am so sorry..." said the boy, Blaise. He had fallen over as well, and was just as wet as she was. But he was in swimwear. Ivy had every reason not to get wet. Her lip started to tremble as she thought of her family's wrath. How long would the Dursleys be away? Would she have time to put her clothes in the dryer before they came back? And what about her hair?

"Are you okay?" the blond boy asked.

"I-I'm fine." She said, letting them help her up.

"I really am sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." Blaise said.

"It's fine." Ivy lied again. What on earth was she going to do? She needed to be dry!

No sooner than the thought left her mind, every drop of water on her evaporated, leaving her just as dry as she had been before she was shoved into the waves. Ivy gasped in horror. No! Not here! They couldn't know that she was a freak! What if they told Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon? She didn't think she could survive another beating like the one she had the last time her freakishness had showed. And it would probably be worse since she had been breaking the rules in the first place...

"You did magic!" the blond one cried, and Ivy gasped. He said the m-word!

"Draco." the mother warned.

"P-please... please don't tell..." Ivy begged.

"Don't you worry now, dear." The blond lady said, bending down to look Ivy in the eye. "Being a witch is a wonderful gift. I am one, and these three are wizards."

"What?" Ivy asked. These beautiful, happy people were like her? But they didn't seem like freaks at all. They seemed more like movie stars.

"Narcissa..." Her husband began.

"Well shouldn't we at least tell her parents?" The Narcissa lady asked him.

"We should let the Ministry handle it, we aren't certified to be explaining this sort of things to muggles. There is a certain protocol for it."

"My parents are dead, anyway." Ivy said softly, pushing her red curls out of her face.

"Oh, you poor dear, I am so sorry..." Narcissa said. Ivy just shrugged, not wanting the nice lady to feel sad because of her.

"It was a long time ago. I never knew them really." But far from comforting her, this just made the pretty woman look even more sad.

"What is your name?" The man asked. It sounded as if he already knew the answer, and Ivy was surprised to see that he was staring at her forehead. But then, so did a lot of people. She had a scar of an interesting shape, and since it was right on her forehead, it tended to catch the eye.

"Ivy." She said softly. The others' eyes widened, and they also looked towards her forehead. The two boys gasped. What was going on?

"You are Ivy Potter!" The Draco boy cried.

"H-how do you know my name?" she squeaked.

"You are famous!" Blaise told her. "You defeated You-know-who!"

"I never defeated anyone... and I _don't_ know who." Ivy protested. All of them fell silent. The Girl-Who-Lived did not know her own story? And by her reaction to her accidental magic, it didn't look as if she knew anything at all about the wizarding world either.

"Perhaps we _should_ talk to her guardians." The man finally said.

"No! Please don't tell them!" Ivy gasped.

"Why ever not?" he asked her. He gave a concerned frown as she began shaking.

"T-they don't like it. I c-can't tell them! I'll be punished!"

Narcissa and her husband exchanged a dark look.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, and this is my wife and son, Narcissa and Draco. Blaise Zabini here is Draco's friend." He introduced. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Potter."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too." she said softly.

After a quick, quiet word to his wife, Narcissa ushered the boys away.

"Your father wants to speak with Ivy alone for a moment." She explained. Lucius dropped to his knee when they were gone. Ivy stared. He did not look like the kind of man to be down on his knees. He wore rather normal looking summer clothes, but they didn't seem to fit him either. Everything about him, from his face, to his long, white blond hair tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, to the way he carried himself; it all gave him the air of a king or a lord.

"Ivy. I want to ask you something very serious, and I want you to tell me the truth, no matter how scared you might be. Have your guardians hurt you?" he asked. Ivy looked up in horror. How did he know?

"I can help you." He pleaded. "Just tell me the truth."

"Y-yes." Ivy sobbed. She had told people before, and it had never ended well for her. But now that someone looked at her with so much care and concern in their eyes, her willpower broke and the truth came tumbling forward.

"How badly?"

"N-not t-too bad usually. B-but it is w-worse when I do freaky things..." she sobbed, hardly able to speak.

"Do you mean magic?"

Ivy flinched at the word, but nodded.

"And how do they punish you?"

She did not want to tell him, but now that she had started talking to this man, she couldn't seem to stop.

"Uncle Vernon b-beat me one time, but most the time they just lock me in my cupboard, or d-don't feed me."

Lucius was starting to look angry now, but he controlled it quickly. He was mad at her! He thought she was lying!

"What is the longest time you have been without food?" He asked.

"F-five days..." she said in no more than a whisper. She silently prayed that he believed her. He was quiet for a moment before he got to his feet.

"Excuse me." He said before walking over to his wife and starting to speak with her. She looked horrified, and then began to vigorously nod at his words. Ivy began to have trouble breathing. What were they saying? Were they mad at her now, or thought she was a liar? Would they tell the Dursleys? Maybe they would decide she really was a freak and leave... She watched as they called over their son and spoke with him, who seemed to enthusiastically agree with what his parents were saying.

"POTTER!"

Ivy jumped and turned to see her Uncle. He looked furious and purple faced, thundering to her and roughly grabbed her by the arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" he shouted.

"I am sorry, Uncle Vernon, I-" she began, frantic.

"Inside! You are going to get it, you ungrateful little brat!" he yelled.

"Mr.-?" Lucius asked, having made his way over to them. Uncle Vernon looked a bit put off by being addressed by such an aristocratic looking man, but recovered quickly.

"What is it to you?"

"Well, first and foremost you are manhandling your niece. Second, I have reason to believe that you are guilty of neglect and abuse on her behalf."

Uncle Vernon's face darkened to a deep puce.

"Whatever this little delinquent has told you is a lie! She has been making up sob stories since she was little to gain attention!" he roared.

Ivy's eyes started to water. They would believe him. They always believed him.

"I do not think so, muggle. You will release that child at once, or you will see what a fully trained wizard is capable of." Lucius snarled. Uncle Vernon let go of her arm as if she had burnt him.

"You are one of them!" He spat. "One of those frea-!"

"It is in your best interest not to finish that sentence." The blond man growled. "My wife and I have spoken, and we would be willing to take her. You would never have to hear from any of us again."

This made Uncle Vernon pause.

"Never?" He asked. Lucius made an impatient gesture with his hand.

"After signing the necessary paper work."

Uncle Vernon was quiet for a few more seconds.

"Fine. I could care less. Take the brat."

Narcissa made a disgusted noise. She obviously didn't think much of the man who was willing to hand his niece over to strangers, and was happy that they had gotten to her before someone else had.

Ivy was euphoric. She was leaving the Dursleys! She was too young and innocent to consider that the Malfoys might not be what they seemed, and was lucky indeed that they had been the ones to have found her.

"Really?" she asked, "You would take me?"

"Of course we would." Narcissa said.

"But why?"

"Because you are a sweet, innocent little girl who deserves much better than to live in an abused household." Lucius said, glaring at Uncle Vernon.

"I do?" she murmured.

"Of course. Now go get your things." Narcissa said. Without wasting another second, Ivy ran back into the house and grabbed the clothes she had brought with her. Then she ran straight back out again.

"Hold on tightly to my hand." Lucius said. "We will be going home now, and it might feel a little strange."

Ivy grasped his arm, and opened her mouth to ask what they were doing, and why she had to hold on, but her words never made it past her lips. Instead, there was a popping sound, and Ivy suddenly felt like she was being pushed into a hole that was much too small for her as the world spun around them. It lasted only for a second before it stopped and the world righted itself. But as she looked around, Ivy realized that the split second had been more than enough. She was no longer anywhere near the beach or the Dursleys at all, and found that her surroundings had been replaced by what looked like the inside of a castle.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Miss Potter.


	2. Transformations

**Thanks to everyone for your wonderful reviews and support! Sorry it took so long, I really had to catch up on school. But here it is.** **Be sure to tell me what you would like to see, and I would be happy to try and work it in.**

Ivy found herself in a beautiful glade of green grass dotted with purple wild flowers. Large oak trees surrounded them on all sides, and she saw no path through them. It seemed that the only way to get to this glen was through the freaky popping way she and the others had just done. There was a small foot path before them, and lead to the middle of the meadow, where the largest house she had ever seen rested. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. There were plenty of bright and open windows that shone in the sun, and her plant-like namesake clung to the dark brick merrily. It reminded Ivy of the house Cinderella might have grown up in with her evil step family. There would be a lot more chores and much more to clean, but Ivy could not bring herself to care. She was going to to live in t_his_ house, with _these_ wonderful people! She could not help but feel excited.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor." Mr. Malfoy said, smiling at her expression.

"It is beautiful!" Ivy sighed.

"We are glad you think so." Narcissa grinned as she placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder and began to lead her to the marvelous house.

The inside was just as breathtaking. It was bright and open, with a foyer made from white and black marble, lit by a silver chandelier and the sunlight streaming through the windows. Ivy looked in awe at the sweeping grand staircase, and wondered what it would be like to slide down the banister like children did in movies.

"Dobby!" Mr. Malfoy called. There was a pop! and the empty space in front of them became occupied by a creature with large eyes, bat-like ears, and strange wrinkled skin, dressing in a nice starched pillow case. Ivy couldn't help a shriek and dived behind Narcissa.

"Dobby didn't mean to frighten young miss. Dobby apologizes most sincerely." He said with a bow. Soothed by his nice manners (and funny grammar), Ivy removed herself from behind the Lady of the house. The creature returned his attention to Mr. Malfoy.

"What does master wish of Dobby?"

"If you could contact Ms. Zambini and return Blaise home, please. Tell her an emergency has come up, and we had to come home early. And Blaise, could you please not tell your mother about Ivy for just a day or two until I tell her?"

Blaise nodded, proud to be in on such an important secret.

"And Draco, perhaps you could go up to your rooms? Your mother and I need to speak with Miss Potter."

Draco pouted with a frown, but made his way up the grand staircase. Blaise was taken by Dobby, and Mister and Misses Malfoy were left to usher her into a parlor. It was decorated in a pretty array of blacks, slivers, and greens, with many portraits on the walls. And not ordinary portraits either...

"The paintings!" Ivy gasped, "They are _moving_!"

"That is quiet normal, I assure you." Narcissa said as she patted her hand and sat her down on a green couch.

"Do I really get to stay here?" Ivy asked. The blonde woman smiled and nodded, to the young girl's joy.

"Oh, thank you so much! I will do whatever you want me to, I promise I will be good and do all my chores and clean very well. I can cook too, I can do that if you want me to. And I-"

"Calm down." Mr. Malfoy laughed. "It seems as if you have the wrong idea. We did not bring you here to work for us. We have house elves for that."

"House elves... Is that what Dobby was?" Ivy asked. The Malfoys nodded. "Well, if you didn't bring me here to work, what did you bring me here for?"

"For you to be safe, so you could live happily and healthily here." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Really?"

"Really, Ivy. We want to treat you as our daughter, for you to be apart of our family."

Ivy looked down at her hands and tears streaked down her cheeks.

"I-I would really like that. I never had a proper family before..."

"And we want to fix that. But there are some things you should know first, before you agree." Mr. Malfoy said, his voice somber and sad.

"Like what?"

And so Mister Malfoy began to tell her of how her parents had really died, and all about the Dark Lord and how he came to power. Mr. Malfoy paused as if he was trying to steel himself, and then pushed on.

"My father was one of his very first and most faithful followers. The summer I turned seventeen, I had a friend staying over with me, a very gifted wizard with a talent for potions. His name was Severus Snape. My father tricked the two of us into coming with him to the Dark Lord's lair, where he forced his mark upon us." He touched the underside of his left forearm gently. "We could not refuse, not if we wanted our lives. But the moment school started up again, we went to the Headmaster, a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore. He was the figurehead for a group against the Dark Lord and his so called Death Eaters, and bit Severus and I to act as spies. It was a dangerous job, but we spent the years pretending to be one the Dark Lord's side, all the while giving Dumbledore the information he needed. But I tell you this because many people still believe that I served the Dark Lord faithfully."

"So they think you are one of the bad guys?" Ivy asked. The two adults smiled at her child-like simplicity.

"Exactly," he continued. "And since you are so valuable, and so famous as the Girl-who-lived, there are not many people who would wish to allow you to stay with me and my family. They would take you away if you knew you were here."

"I don't want to be taken away..." She said softly.

"Neither do we want you to be." Lucius agreed. "So if you are agreeable, I would like to change your appearance and your name. We could tell people that you were the daughter of my late cousin, and that we adopted you after his death. Would that be alright with you?"

Ivy nodded quickly.

"Wonderful. I will have the paperwork drawn up tonight. And as for a name..."

"We must keep to the astrology tradition." Narcissa insisted.

"Very well," her husband agreed. "What about... Stella Artemis Malfoy?"

"That sounds beautiful." Ivy- now Stella, agreed.

"Wonderful. Now the only other thing to worry about will be glamors." Mr. Malfoy said. "We will have to teach them to you so that you can keep them up on your own, but we will worry about that later. Now let me see." He waved his wand over her head, and mumbled several funny sounding words. Before her eyes, Ivy's beautiful red curls became straight and blond, and her skin grew pale. Ms. Malfoy conjured a mirror for the girl, and she saw that now her eyes were blue, and her cheekbones higher. She looked like a tiny Narcissa. Except for the scar. The magic had not hid that at all. Mr. Malfoy noticed the same thing.

"That we will have to hide with make up, and perhaps a notice-me-not charm. But otherwise I doubt you would ever be mistaken for a Potter."

After they were satisfied with her new look, they called Dobby to bring in Draco to explain.

"So... Ivy, I mean, Stella is going to be my sister now?" he asked. His parents nodded, and Stella's heart rose and fell at the same time. She was so excited to be apart of a family, and _this_ wonderful, magical family of all things, but she was also nervous. What if Draco didn't want her? The boy turned his contemplative gaze to her.

"When is your birthday?" he asked.

"July 31st..." she said nervously, looking down.

"_Mine_ is June 5th. So I'm the oldest." he said. "You are my little sister and it is my job to take care of you."

Stella smiled. It felt nice to have someone care for you. His parents grinned and rolled their eyes simultaneously at their son's almost possessive nature. Already he was acting like a big brother.

"We will have dinner now, Dobby." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Do I call you mum and dad now?" Stella asked as they led her into the dining room. It was just as fine as the rest of the house she had seen, with a mahogany table that could fit ten men. Later she would discover that it could also be enlarged to fit more.

"If you are comfortable. People would understand if you were not, since our story is that we adopted you. But it you should call us Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissa if nothing else." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Alright Aunt Cissa."

Draco pouted.

"But I wanted to be a brother, not a cousin."

"You can be my brother." Stella said shyly. Draco brightened and tucked into the food that was given. Stella looked in awe at the roast duck with cranberry sauce.

"Is this all for me?" She asked.

"Of course." Aunt Cissa said. Stella started to eat and was surprised at how wonderful it tasted. The meat was tender and the sauce sweet... It was delicious.

"It is amazing!" She gasped.

"Have you never had duck before?" Uncle Lucius asked. Stella shook her head.

"I never got anything good when I ate. It was mostly just the things left over, if anything."

The two adults shared a look.

"You will only have the best from now on." Uncle Lucius said.

"And tomorrow after the paperwork is done you and I will go shopping to get you some clothes befitting for a young lady." Aunt Cissa offered.

"I don't want to be a burden. I have clothes." Stella said softly.

"Those hand me down rags hardly count as clothes. We will get you real things tomorrow. And books, and toys, and perhaps a training broomstick." Uncle Lucius said. "Anything that you want."

"Anything I want?" Stella gasped, a tad bit overwhelmed. A beautiful house, wonderful food, a big brother, and a proper family. Now she was being offered anything she wanted? She couldn't think of a single thing.

After dinner, she was shown around the Manor, Draco happily in the lead. There was the library, the study, four parlors, a ballroom, an office for Uncle Lucius and another for Aunt Cissa, and tons of bedrooms.

"You can have whichever guest room you want. We can fix it up later." Aunt Cissa said.

"May I have the one next to Draco's?" she asked softly. It was a beautiful room, but it's location was the appeal. Draco beamed with pride. Lucius and Narcissa smiled.


	3. Preparations

**Despite my first two chapters, this fic isn't going to be much about how Ivy grew up. It is really supposed to be more about what happens after fourth year when Voldemort returns. So the first few years will be going by rather quickly. Ivy will be referred to as 'Ivy' when she is her normal red-headed self, and as 'Stella' when she had her blond and Malfoy-ish glamor on. **

In the two years Stella had been a Malfoy, she had been cultivated to be a beautiful and talented young girl. Aunt Cissa had made certain that she had all of the training a young lady needed. She could play the piano and violin, as well as sing. She was taught etiquette until her execution was flawless in almost everything she did. Many of the purebloods they associated with had commented on her impeccable manners and sense of place in the home. She acted twice her age when it came to company and hosting.

But the minute the adults were gone, she changed. Her dresses were shed for trousers and violins were traded for broomsticks. It drove Aunt CIssa crazy that Stella seemed to have a split personality.

"Come on, Draco, you have to keep up!" She taunted her brother as she made a spectacular dive on her Comet Two- Eighty. She had nearly given Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissa heart attacks the first time she got on a broom almost two years ago, and caused her Uncle to mutter something about 'Potter Blood'. Her Aunt had quickly learned not to watch Stella as she flew to keep her blood pressure in order, but her Uncle had gotten used to the death-defying stunts. That didn't stop him from placing every sort of softening charm he could recall onto the ground when his charges went out to fly.

"You know I can't do all that crazy stuff as well as you can." He huffed. "Can we do Chaser practice now?"

Stella sighed and yelled out the password to the practice snitch. Unlike professional snitches, it was charmed to come back to you when the players needed to stop. The golden ball zoomed into her hand, and she went to go put it into the box while Draco got out the quaffle.

Aunt Cissa's voice brought them to a halt.

"Draco! Stella! Come inside please!"

"Just another hour mother?" Draco pleaded. "We just started playing my position!"

"Well, if you would rather do that than open your Hogwarts letters..."

Both of the blonds gasped and hurried to put the quaffle away in the ball box, and place both that and their Comets inside the broom-shed before running inside.

Three letters were waiting spread out on the table. One was addressed to Draco, one to Stella, and one to Ivy. Draco tore into his, and Stella patiently opened both of hers. They both said the same thing to an extent. The only thing that changed was the name of the addressed.

"This is so cool! We are going to Hogwarts!" Draco exclaimed, visibly restraining himself from jumping up and down. Stella smiled back at him, just as excited, but then turned to her parents to voice the more important question that was pressing on her mind.

"Who will I be going to Hogwarts as? Ivy? Or Stella?"

"Well, dear, that is up to you. If you go as Ivy, Dumbledore will be alerted to the fact that you no longer live at the Dursleys. If that happens he could become aware of your current living conditions."

Stella snorted. She had been worried for a long time that someone would discover that she had run away with the Malfoys, but no one had even bothered to ever check on her. If they wanted a say in how she was raised they shouldn't have neglected her and left her to rot. The mark the Dursleys left on her was deeper than it seemed. She was still painfully meek around those she did not know, which was a part of the reason why she was able to fit into the demure pureblood lady profile. Her humility was just as deep rooted and was very friendly with 'lesser' beings such as animals and muggles. She even went out of her way to be polite to the house-elves. She knew what it was like to be treated like one of them. Normally elves would not permit a human to lower themselves to their standards, but the Malfoy elves knew of her background, and would be broken hearted if she was unable to treat them like friends. So both they and her Aunt and Uncle allowed it. She even made the house elves cards every Christmas, which they did in return. She made friends with them all, particularly young Dobby.

Uncle Lucius had given her Dobby as her own personal elf just last Easter to do as she pleased. She immediately went out and bought a shirt to free him, and offering to pay him a galleon a week from her allowance to stay and work for her. Dobby had cried with joy and then insisted he be paid one knut a month. They eventually settled on a sickle a week and three days off a month.

It had been very surprising for the rest of the Malfoys, who had no idea the elf had wanted to be free.

Uncle Lucius brought her out of her drifting train of thought.

"But if you go as Ivy, you will have to act a stranger to those you know, and lie about how you were raised to anyone who asks." He warned.

Stella thought for a moment. Blaise already knew about her, and she didn't trust Crabbe and Goyle to understand if she drew them a diagram. Pansy and Daphne couldn't see past their own reflections. She didn't really consider any of them her friends besides Blaise, but even then he was closer to Draco. Besides her brother and Zabini, she didn't really think she would miss having to interact with them. And she could always make 'friends' with Draco and Blaise later.

"Watch out, Hogwarts. Here comes Ivy Potter."

The next day, they all went to Diagon Alley. There was no need for a trip to to Gringrotts, all they had to do was say their name and their vault would be billed.

"Alright. I will start in Florish and Blotts and get your books. Narcissa, perhaps you could take the kids to Madame Malkin's. And Stella, dear, you should change how you look. It might raise questions if you are getting fitted for Hogwarts robes when we have told everyone that you will be attending Beaubatons." Lucius said. She nodded and stepped into the shadows, running a hand over her face and hair. It was the only magic she could really preform, but was still impressive since it was both silent and wandless. She came out of the shadows as Ivy Potter, with her bright green eyes and messy red curls.

"You two ready?" Aunt Cissa asked.

"Please let us go on our own!" Draco pleaded. "We can do it by ourselves, we've done it before!"

"Well... I suppose..." Aunt Cissa frowned. "I will meet you at Ollivander's then?"

"Thanks mum! Er, I mean, thank you mother." Draco said after a look from his father. "Come on Stell- Ivy." He said, grabbing his sister by the sleeve and pulling her down the street. Madame Malkin was finishing up on a round faced boy. Draco gave Ivy a wink and started his act.

"So. I suppose you two are going to Hogwarts as well?" He asked. Both she and the other boy nodded.

"My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Neville Longbottom." the boy said nervously. If his arms hadn't been spread wide while Madame Malkin fixed his sleeves, Ivy imagined he might have been wringing his hands.

"I'm Ivy Potter."

Neville's mouth opened, and then he yelped as Madame Malkin accidentally stuck him with a pin. Draco did his best to look surprised as well. Ivy shifted uncomfortably. Draco might have been pretending, but the other two's looks of awe were real. Madame Malkin recovered first and continued to fix Neville's robes.

"Potter, huh? What house do you think you will be in?" Draco asked.

"I'm not certain. I'm sure I am biased when it comes to my own character. But my parents were both in Griffyndor."

"So were mine." Neville said. "Gran really wants me to go into that house, but I think I'm more of a Hufflepuff."

He said this rather dejectedly, and Draco snorted. Ivy gave her brother a glare before turning back to the boy.

"Being in Hufflepuff is nothing to be ashamed of. Being loyal is very important. I think Hufflepuffs are very cute."

Neville blushed, and Draco rolled his eyes heavily. Ivy paid him no mind as Madame Malkin completely finished with Neville and sent him on his way. Only when the robe-maker dipped into the back did Ivy turn to her brother.

"What?"

"You, toying with the future Puff's emotions."

"I was not. I do think they are cute."

"Not in the way he took it. Puff's aren't your type."

"My _type_? What would you know about my _type_? Besides, I'm eleven. I'm pretty sure I don't even have a type yet."

"Whatever. But if you had a type, that wouldn't be it."

"So would your type be brown eyed, button-nosed egotists?"

"I do not like Daphne!"

"Whatever you say." Ivy grinned as Madame Malkin came back and fitted them both.

After they were done, they went to go meet Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius at Ollivander's.

"Mother, Father, I met a new friend in Madame Malkin's. This is Ivy Potter." Draco said when he saw the curious stare of Mr. Ollivander.

"Well, what a pleasure to met you dear." Aunt Cissa told her.

"Likewise, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Well, I suppose Mr. Malfoy should go first." Mr. Ollivander said. After twenty wands, Draco found a wand that responded to him positively.

"Wonderful!" the wandmaker cried. "Hawthorn with unicorn hair, 10 inches, and reasonably springy. A fine wand. That will be fifteen galleons."

Uncle Lucius paid, and they waited while Ivy seemed to go through every wand in the shop.

"Tricky customer, eh? Don't worry we will find one for you yet. Now I wonder..." the old man said, pondering for a moment before disappearing. He returned with a worn box in hand. "I have been holding on to this want for over fifty years. 11 inches, holly with phoenix feather. Nice and supple. Perhaps..."

He handed her the wand, and an immediate warmth ran through the length of her body as a soft glow appeared around her and a breeze whipped her hair around her face.

"Curious... very curious..."

When Ivy didn't ask him what was curious, he continued on anyway.

"I remember every wand I ever sold, miss Potter. The phoenix who gave the tail feather that resides in your wand gave one other feather. Only one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand, when its brother gave you that scar."

Aunt Cissa made a noise as she tried to contain a gasp. Even Uncle Lucius looked pale. Or paler than normal.

"Oh... Right..." Ivy said, not quite sure how to reply. "Erm, how much did you say it was?"

"Fifteen galleons."

"I'll pay for it." Uncle Lucius spoke up.

"Oh, no, Mr. Malfoy, I couldn't-" She pretended to protest.

"Nonsense, my dear." He said, handing Mr. Ollivander the money. Then they left the shop, Ivy pretending to thank 'Mr. Malfoy' the whole way. They went to all the shops together, pretending that Ivy was a new acquaintance. They got their cauldrons, potions ingredients, crystal phials, and brass scales at the apothecary that Lucius said his potion master friend Severus went to, and telescopes at an astronomy shop.

"The only thing left is a birthday present for Ivy." Aunt Cissa smiled. Her real birthday was not for another two days, but it was a tradition for the children to personally pick out one present each year.

"I want a familiar like Draco!" Ivy smiled. Draco had hand picked a beautiful eagle owl the month before.

"Wonderful. Eeylops Owl Emporium, or the Magical Menagerie?" Uncle Lucius asked.

"The Menagerie first, I think." Ivy said. "But perhaps you should give me the money before hand so it looks like I am paying for it."

Her uncle consented and handed her the galleons before they went inside. Ivy carefully looked around the gem crusted tortoises, skipping rats, and oozing snails... She even saw a box of fobberworms. Who would want a fobberworm as a pet?

She looked at the dogs and puppies, but knew she would never be able to bring one to Hogwarts. She patted a black puppy that struck a familiar cord, bringing images of a loping dog that could have been a memory or just something from a figment of her imagination. She let him lick her hand before she went on. Ivy looked carefully over the cats and kittens, and seriously considered getting one of them. But for some reason she felt compelled to pass them by. And then she came face to face with a beautiful albino cobra. One of the employees saw her looking.

"Between you and me, I wouldn't get that one. She bit one potential buyer. Nearly died." he said before walking away. Ivy bent down closet to the glass.

"_Hello there, beautiful_."

The snake looked at her and fanned the skin around her neck.

"_You speak?_" the snake hissed. Ivy jumped sharply.

"_You understand me?_" she asked.

"_Obviously._"

"Wow. I never knew I could speak to snakes."

"_It isn't very common. Did you call me beautiful?_" she asked.

"_I did. You are the most beautiful snake I have ever seen_."

"_Why thank you. I have never been called beautiful. Other snakes think I am strange_."

"_Why did you bite that one person?_" Ivy asked.

"_He was going to keep me in a glass cage forever._" She said petulantly. "_I want to be free from cages, thank you very much._"

"_What if you come with me? I wouldn't keep you in a cage, except when we were traveling_." Ivy offered.

"_Really? I would like that very much_."

"_Just promise not to bite anyone_." Ivy said, putting her hand into the cage. She heard her Aunt give an undignified shriek.

"_I promise_." the snake said, wrapping herself up the young witch's arm.

"_My name is Ivy_."

"_My name is Hedwig_."


	4. Hogwarts

**Yes, Hedwig is a snake. I always though it strange Harry never had a snake pet he could talk to. That would have been so cool... And I am so sorry that this has been taking so long! I have been caught up in other things. Please forgive me!**

Ivy boarded the Hogwarts Express very early. She had to arrive at a separate time than the rest of her family in order not to seem suspicious, so she arrived when only a few others were boarding. But she didn't mind. It allowed her to get a compartment, as well talk to Hedwig. She had already informed the cobra that they wouldn't be able to talk together when others were around. But the snake was patience itself, and assured Ivy that she understood perfectly.

Eventually, others started trickling in and the station got busier and busier as it grew closer to eleven o'clock. I looked out through the window at all the families and students, looking for a stark blond group among the throng. But I was interrupted of my crowd gazing by a small cough. A nervous looking girl with brown, bushy hair stood at the door.

"Um, I saw you in here alone and wondered if I could join you?" She said very quickly.

"Of course. Sit down." Ivy said, waving to a seat. She looked rather relieved, and hurried over.

"My name is Hermione Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you Hermione. My name is Ivy. Ivy Potter."

She looked surprised.

"Are you really? I've read about you in several of the books I got."

"Yeah, I know." Ivy sighed. "Are you a muggle-born?"

"Yes. I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I was just surprised is all..."

"Don't worry about it. I have a feeling your response is going to be mild compared to others."

"I suppose so. I imagine it must be annoying."

"You have no idea. I say, look at that family! I would fit right in!" Ivy said, catching sight of what must be the Weasleys outside her window. Every single one of them had red hair just like Ivy's.

"My goodness, I couldn't imagine having that many children." Hermione said. And if these were the Weasleys, as Ivy predicted, this wasn't even the whole family. There were several Weasley children already out of Hogwarts. Other than that Ivy did not know too much about them, since Uncle Lucius and their father did not get along so well. Apparently, Arthur Weasley had never believed her Uncle's innocence. She and Hermione continued to people watch, guessing which houses some of the older students were in as a type of game.

"What house do you think you will be in?" Ivy finally asked.

"Oh, probably Ravenclaw. I am a bit of a... bookworm." Hermione said, her cheeks going pink. "I was always teased about it in school."

"I'm sorry. People tend to pick on those different from them." Ivy frowned. "But liking to read and learn isn't a bad thing."

Hermione smiled brightly, and Ivy realized that the bushy haired girl had expected her to grow disinterested. She wondered if the girl had ever had any real friends.

"Ivy?" Came a voice. She looked to see the boy from the robe shop, Neville, looking sheepishly inside the train car. "Hullo... I don't know if you remember me..."

"Of course I do. Come in Neville." She smiled. "Hermione, this is Neville, who I met in Diagon Ally. Neville, this is my new friend Hermione."

Hermione looked very pleased at being introduced as her friend.

"Very nice to meet you." Neville said.

"A pleasure." Hermione nodded.

They continued to talk and get to know one another as the train left the station and raced across the country side.

Several hours into the journey, they were met by a plump witch pushing a trolley full of sweets. Neville reached for his money in his pocket before he gasped.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"I-I forgot that Trevor was supposed to be in my pocket! He isn't here anymore!"

"Who is Trevor?" Ivy asked.

"My pet toad." Neville said in a disheartened tone. "He likes to go off by himself so I keep losing him! This is the third time!"

Ivy managed not to wrinkle her nose at the thought of a toad and instead patted the boy on the arm.

"Don't you worry. We will find him. He could not have gotten far."

"He will turn up." Hermione agreed.

Neville's eyes had gone bright at the discovery of his lost pet, but he seemed determined not to cry in front of the girls. He steeled himself and nodded, and then they went around to ask about the toad.

"Neville, you search the first third of the train's cars, and I will take the last." Ivy offered. "Hermione can can take the middle."

So they separated, and Ivy headed towards the caboose. Most of the students were polite, but none had seen anything. Only a few Slytherin boys a year above her were really rude. But she left without giving them the time of day.

She knocked on another door, and found two red head twins answered. A dreadlocked friend of theirs sat in the corner, looking amused.

"Lookit here, Gred! A little firsty!" One twin said.

"So I see, Forge! What is a firsty doing down here?" 'Gred' asked.

"I was wondering if you have seen a toad. A friend of mine lost one." She explained.

"How interesting. Always wanted to try frog legs." 'Forge' grinned.

"Frogs and toads are different." Ivy pointed out.

"That they are. Do you suppose they taste any different, Gred?" The one who was originally called Gred asked. They were purposefully trying to throw her off.

"Wouldn't rightly know." His twin responded.

"What are your real names?" Ivy asked. She doubted the ones they had given her would be their given names.

"You found us out, dear lady!" the first twin said. "We are Fred and George Weasley, at your service."

They gave a synchronized bow.

"Which one is Fred and which one is George?" She asked, attempting to pin a name to them.

"I am!" they both said at once.

Ivy narrowed her eyes and looked between the two.

"Do you practice this? Or can you just read each other's minds?"

"I don't know-"

"-what you are talking about."

Ivy couldn't hold back her giggles anymore. She liked them.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Ivy Potter."

"Is it really?" they asked together, truly surprised. She nodded.

"Then it is a pleasure to met you as well, Miss Potter. You best change into your robes, we will be arriving soon." One of them said.

She nodded in thanks and waved goodbye as she left them. She had just changed when they pulled up into the station, where the largest man she had ever seen was calling for first years. Neville was quite put out over the fruitless search for Trevor, until the giant man, Hagrid, happened to find him over by the boats.

"He is quite a clever little toad." Ivy admitted as she sat in a boat with Neville and Hermione. They were joined by the young Weasley boy, who introduced himself as Ron.

"I met your brothers. They were funny." Ivy told him. But it seemed to be the wrong thing to say. He frowned and grew dejected, possibly jealous, or just tired of being in his brother's shadows. She cheered him up by asking about himself, and found that he was very good at chess, and a real Quidditch fanatic.

"Oh, look!" Hermione gasped as they turned past a bend of the lake. She wasn't the only one who was amazed by their first glance at Hogwarts. Compared to this place, the Manor looked like a peddler's cottage! Every window was lit and bright, making the large stone castle look even more beautiful against the navy blue night sky.

The inside was even more spectacular. Once the Professor McGonnagal led them inside the Great Hall, muggleborns and purebloods alike gaped at the hundreds of floating candles and the magical ceiling that reflected the night sky.

"So we only have to try on a hat!" Ron was saying as McGonnagal finished explaining the procedure. "I'll kill Fred and George, they were going on about wrestling a troll!"

Ivy gave a giggle at the twin's antics as the stern Scots woman began to call out names for those to take their turn with the Sorting Hat.

Ivy was unaware of the pair of black eyes on her as the Potions Master observed the next generation of Potters.

_Damn her! Why did she have to look so much like Lily?_

He had loved Lily like his own sister, and as such, her marriage to James Potter had been one of the worst things she could have done to him. James Bloody Potter of all people! The man who had made his seven years at Hogwarts hell. He had hoped that his spawn would at least look like him, so that he could go on hating James Potter in peace. Not to mention in order to keep the facade of being the cold, heartless potions master. He couldn't afford to get soft hearted at the sight of a small girl. No doubt she would become a Lion, and he would be forced to distance himself from the Golden Gryffindor. She would probably hate him anyway on principle, just because he was the Head of Slytherin and the Bat of the Dungeons, so he might as well keep his reputation.

Ivy cheered as Hermione Granger went into Gryffindor, and Neville Longbottom went into Hufflepuff. Draco was predictably a Slytherin. After a set of twins had their turn, McGonagall finally called,

"Potter, Ivy!"

A sea of whispers started at her name, but Ivy ignored them all as she stepped up and sat on the stool where the hat was lowered onto her head. A voice sounded in her head.

_Ivy Potter and Stella Malfoy? My, my, my I was not expecting that. You are a Slytherin through and through my dear. _

Ivy had a short burst of panic. Nobody would accept the Girl-Who-Lived to be a Slytherin. Her friends could become suspicious that her personality greatly resembled Stella's, the prejudiced public would think she had gone dark, and she had no doubt that the meddling headmaster would have her past looked into if she didn't act her part perfectly.

_Hmm, very true. Your secrets would be put at risk, wouldn't they? However... I am adamant that you are indeed a Slytherin. _

"Please, not Slytherin." She whispered under her breath. She would love to be in her true house with her brother, but this was about more than some silly school sorting, this was the rest of her life! Her family could be put in danger!

_The Malfoys would be placed in peril, wouldn't they? _The hat agreed. _Well, if you are sure... better be... "GRYFFINDOR!_


	5. Suspicions

**So sorry for the wait! Like I said, the most of this story takes place in later years, so I go by a lot of information quickly. **

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**From last time**:

"Please, not Slytherin." She whispered under her breath. She would love to be in her true house with her brother, but this was about more than some silly school sorting, this was the rest of her life! Her family could be put in danger!

_The Malfoys would be placed in peril, wouldn't they? _The hat agreed. _Well, if you are sure... better be... "GRYFFINDOR!"_

**New:**

The Gryffindor's went crazy when they heard that Ivy was going to be a part of their house. Professor McGonnagal looked particularly pleased, and Headmaster Dumbledore raised his golden cup in salute to her. Ivy smiled back in attempt to be polite before watching the rest of the sorting. The Headmaster stood up after the last child, Blaise Zabini went into Slytherin.

"I just have a few words to say to you all. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddement! Tweak! Thank you!"

"Is he a bit mad?" Ivy asked the red-headed prefect beside her. She was starting to see what Uncle Lucius meant when he called the old man crazy.

"Dumbledore? He is a genius! But I suppose he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Ivy?"

She jumped as she realized that food had appeared before them on the table's golden platters. She took the proffered potatoes from the prefect, who introduced himself as Percy Weasley, and listened to the surrounding chatter from her year-mates. Parvati and Lavender reminded her a lot of Pansy and Daphne, giggling and whispering, already fast friends. The boy named Seamus was yammering about his half-blood status, and Hermione began asking Percy questions about the classes. Ron was grabbing more chicken, which he promptly dropped with a yelp as a ghost's head popped through the table. After he demonstrated how he was 'nearly-headless' to a curious Hermione, Ivy didn't feel so hungry anymore.

"You had to ask." she groaned at her. Instead of eating, Ivy began looking at the teachers. As her eyes scanned towards the end of the staff table, her scar began to burn.

_ That's strange... That has never happened before,_ She thought as she rubbed her forehead. As her eyes locked with black ones, she felt a familiar pressing up against her mind. Leglimency! She was no master, but she had learned a little occulmency from Uncle Lucius, and used what little skill she had to block his attack. She looked back down at her plate as well, knowing he could not look into her mind without the eye contact. How dare he attempt to invade her privacy?

"Percy? Who is that man in black? The one beside the Professor in the turban?" She asked. The prefect looked up to see whom she was talking about.

"That is Professor Snape, the Potions Master. He is quite strict, and can be unpleasant when he wants too."

Snape? Severus Snape? Ivy was tempted to take another look at her Uncle's friend, but she didn't dare. She didn't want him to try to look into her mind again.

After everyone else was done, the tables cleared and Dumbledore gave a few more announcements, including the banned third floor, everyone was sent off to bed, where their trunks would be waiting for them in their dormitories.

While Parvati and Lavender giggled, getting ready for bed, and Hermione pulled out a book, Ivy took out a quill and parchment. She wrote to Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissa, telling them all about the people she had met, the sorting, and Professor Snape attempting to leglimetise her. The only thing she did not write was about her scar burning. She didn't want them to worry over her.

Ivy got up early the next morning and went to the Owlery, sending off her letter with a school barn owl before going to get some breakfast.

Classes the next few days proved interesting. Particularly potions. Professor Snape started off with a dramatic entrance and a moving speech about his subject, only to snap at Ivy, making her jump.

"Potter! What would I get if I added asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"T-the Drought of Living Death, sir."

Her Uncle Lucius had told her all about Professor Snape's high standards, so she had made certain to review the book the night before.

"Look at me when I am talking to you."

Ivy reluctantly raised her head. She shielded her mind the best she could, but she felt him start to take down her defenses in a matter of a few seconds. She did the only thing she could think of to get him out of her mind. Ivy took a breath and mentally screamed inside her head. She concentrated so hard on the mental noise that she got a thumping migraine, which only would make it more uncomfortable for anyone inside her brain. Professor Snape flinched and stopped with his onslaught.

"That is correct. Can anyone else tell me what a bezoar is?"

He avoided looking at or talking to Ivy for the rest of the lesson.

Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic were jokes. Half the class slept through Professor Binn's opening lecture, and Professor Quirell stuttered so much it was difficult to follow his sentences. But McGonagall and Flitwick were wonderful, and Professor Sprout was sweet and patient. Astronomy was interesting, but Ivy just wished the classes were not so late at night.

Draco started out the school year teasing her in the hallway, which annoyed Ivy greatly. Not only did his jibes get under her skin, but her friends also began to see him as mean. He even stole Neville's Rememberall, which resulted in Ivy being placed on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Finally, one week in October, Ivy got fed up with it and confronted her brother.

"I'm tired of listening to all my friends talk about what an evil Slytherin you are!" she hissed. That day while she and her other friends sat outside around a tree by the lake, Draco came up and gave an apology.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spat.

"I came to say I am sorry." he said with a frown. Ivy knew that it was difficult for him to swallow his pride like this.

"Yeah, well, you can- wait, what?" Ron asked.

"For teasing you in the hallways and classes. It was brought to my attention that I was acting rather mean, although that was not my intention."

"Then what was your intention?" Hermione frowned.

"I... I don't know, okay?" he snapped. "I just wasn't trying to be mean."

"Well, thank you for apologizing Draco." Ivy said, inwardly bursting with pride. "Do you want to sit with us?"

"What?" both Draco and Ron asked.

"Come on, sit down." Neville agreed. Draco hesitantly sat down, and after a few moments of awkwardness, Ron and her brother were deep into a discussion about Quidditch teams. They were soon in a deep debate about who was better, the Chudley Cannons or the Falmouth Falcons.

That night at dinner, Hermione picked at her pudding and said,

"You know, I think Draco has a crush on you Ivy."

Ivy choked on her pumpkin juice, spewing it over their red-headed friend.

"Sorry Ron..." she said before turning to Hermione. "What!"

"Well, I have heard that he is really proud, and doubt he would have apologized to just anyone. And then he kept looking at you during our whole conversation. And boys are known to sometimes tease the girl that they like, which would fit in with his behavior."

"Draco Malfoy does NOT like me! Not like that!" Ivy protested. He was her brother for Merlin's sake!

"Whatever you say Ivy. You will see."

"No I will not see! Because he doesn't like me!"

But nothing could persuade Hermione otherwise, and Ivy was doomed to spend the rest of the year bombarded with hints of why her brother had romantic feelings for her. Ivy was ready to pull out her own hair. Draco found it just as disturbing, but from the letters that they got back from home, she could tell that her Aunt and Uncle found it hilarious.

But she had more things to deal with than annoying rumors about crushes. When the staircase randomly changed one day, the five friends found themselves on the forbidden third floor, and trapped there by Mrs. Norris, the caretakers rather foul cat. Hermione had saved them, using the alohamora charm, only to walk into a room with a rather large cerberus guarding a trapdoor inside.

On Halloween a troll was let loose in the castle, and she, Draco, Ron, and Hermione had to fight it when they went to go warn Neville, who had been hiding in the boys bathroom from some Ravenclaw bullies. When the Professors were drawn to the ruckus, Ron saw Professor Snape's leg was bitten by what looked like a rather large dog. He, Hermione, and Neville came to the conclusion that he had let the troll inside in attempt to create a large enough distraction so that he could slip past the three-headed dog. Ivy and Draco decided to reserve judgement. They had just heard too many good things about the man to condemn him just yet.

Another good clue came in the way of Hagrid, the large gamekeeper. He was a sweet man, but couldn't keep a secret to save his life. Thanks to his loose tongue, they know knew that someone name Nicholas Flammel was involved, and spent hours in the library trying to look him up. Ivy and Draco even searched the Malfoy library when they returned home for Christmas, with the help of an invisibility cloak that was sent to Ivy anonymously. Apparently it had been her fathers, and she decided to keep it a secret from Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius.

It wasn't until when they got back to school did Ivy see the name on Dumbledore's chocolate frog card again, causing Hermione to have an epiphany and rush upstairs to grab a dusty old tome she had been reading.

Nicholas Flammel was the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone.


	6. Watching

**A little bit different, we are going to see things from Snape's point of view... A lot shorter than my normal chapters but...**

** Disclaimer: Nope. **

Severus Snape was very confused. How did it make sense that the Malfoy scion had made friends with Ivy Potter? He understood Weasley and Granger, and even the hopeless Hufflepuff Longbottom. But a Malfoy? It was unheard of. And now another one of his young snakes was being drawn into their little group, the Zabini boy. Of course, the two had been friends long before Hogwarts, so it only made sense that where Draco went, Blaise would soon follow. But he was also more friendly with Potter than the others, as if he had known her for longer than them. But that was not possible, was it?

He kept a lazy watch on them, as did all of the teachers. The Headmaster seemed smug that the House rivalries were being breached, and that his little Golden Girl was 'converting Slytherins'. McGonnagal seemed to think them cute, and was wondering if Draco and Ivy were sweet on each other. They certainly seemed to be, in Severus' opinion. They were very close, and did seem to care for one another deeply. Severus wrote about it to Lucius during one of his regular letters to his old friend, purely to see what reaction it would bring. But whatever he expected, it was not what got. He had guessed to see outrage, or news that Narcissa was already planning their wedding. Perhaps even some good old Slytherin resourcefulness, asking Severus for more information that Lucius could use to his own advantage. When he received the return letter, there was only one short sentence that commented on the subject.

"_I am sure that whatever my son feels toward the Potter girl is purely platonic." _

And that was it. It did not sound like Lucius at all. Severus' interest was piqued, and he began watching the friends closer, wondering what Lucius knew that he did not. All it serviced him was to grow more and more suspicious about what it was that they were up to. They whispered to themselves, huddled together with serious expressions on their faces and solemn faces. It was not until after final exams did everything come to a climax.

Malfoy and Zabini came running into his office while he was grading like the devil himself was on their heels.

"What on earth is the meaning of this?" he said, getting to his feet as the two first years caught their breath.

"Some-someone is going to steal the Sorcerer's Stone-" Draco panted.

Severus could not remember the last time he lost composure like he did then and let his jaw hang open.

"Excuse me?"

"We think someone is going to steal the Sorcerer's Stone tonight while Dumbledore is gone. We told McGonnagal, but she didn't believe us!"

Quirrell.

"How do you know this?" he snapped at them. The boys shifted uncomfortably.

"We've been piecing it together all year." Blaise explained. "But today, Iv- a friend of ours heard Professor Quirrell talking to someone, and crying, and we think he gave in and told them how to get past his enchantment."

Severus suddenly felt very cold. Too much information was swimming around inside of his head._ First years_ had been able to figure out everything. Dumbledore was gone. Quirrell was striking tonight.

"Go back to your dorms and stay there. It is almost curfew. I will take care of it." He assured them. They nodded and shuffled out of the room. Severus headed straight up to the third floor. His heart and adrenaline were both thrumming inside him when he reached Fluffy's domain, but to his annoyance, nothing seemed to be wrong. The cerberus had not been disturbed. He turned around, wondering whether to keep watch here tonight, or to go flay two young Slytherins alive, when he heard the cold voice without one hint of a stutter.

"_Stupefy!_"

When he finally came to again, Dumbledore was over him, wand being put away.

"Damn impostor stunned me!" he growled.

"No time, Severus. I believe Ivy is down there with him."

"What!" he shouted, getting to his feet. Damn Quirrell, damn Potter! This just couldn't be easy, could it?

"I told you not to keep that stone in the castle." he said bitterly as he followed Dumbledore down the trapdoor.

"Now is not the time, Severus." the headmaster said sternly, casting a lumos to cause the Devil's Snare to shy away.

"We won't get there in time..." Severus said, thinking about the chess set, and the mad flight for the keys.

"We have to."

They caught the right key easily enough, it was horribly hindered by being caught and stuffed into the keyhole twice. They were lucky with the chess set too. Granger and Weasley were still there, the former trying to wake the later, so the board had not reset itself.

"Severus, get these two to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said, running through to the next room without stopping. Severus did as the Headmaster said, picking up the unconscious Weasley and carrying him out without a word. He wanted to yell at the foolish children who had put their lives in danger, but found himself unable to say a word.

Once back up in the hallways, Severus was surprised yet again by running into Draco and Blaise for a second time, along with the Longbottom boy. Draco had ugly bruises around his neck that looked suspiciously like it was made by Devil's Snare.

"You are okay!" Draco sighed once he saw the Granger girl. His voice was hoarse and scratchy, as if damage had been done to his voice box.

"We went to go send an owl to Dumbledore, but he was already back. He took one look at us, asked if Ivy had gone after him and ran off!" He said.

"Is Ron okay? Where is Ivy?" Blaise asked.

"Mr. Weasley is unconscious, but will be fine. As for Miss Potter, the Headmaster is retrieving her." Severus told him. He just hoped that he returned with her alive. The students seemed surprised not to hear anger in his voice. There would be plenty of time for that later. For now, he was just concerned about the wellbeing of the children. He might be a coldhearted bastard, but he was not heart_less_. Their health came first. Punishments would come later.

"Come on, all of you, up to the hospital wing." he told them before shepherding them all to Madame Pomphery.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Dumbledore came in carrying a thankfully alive Miss Potter. Once she was under the formidable nurse's care, he and the headmaster sat the conscious students down to tell their tale. And what a story it was. Severus had never heard the likes of it, and had never been so furious in all of his life.

The Headmaster had been all for letting them completely off for saving the stone, but Severus had insisted that they at least get two detentions. He wanted to make it two weeks worth of detentions, but Albus had reminded him that they had saved the world from Voldemort's return while he had been stupified on the ground. He was humiliated into silence, and seethed in indignation. He would just have to make those two detentions very memorable indeed..


	7. Chambers

** I really hate this chapter. It is just a condensed version of the Chamber of Secrets. Ivy's year is little different now that the Malfoy's are not behind everything, she is going into Quidditch the first time this year, and this time there is no Dobby to warn her...**

***** Ginny was given the diary by another Death Eater, like Nott or somebody. Ivy would not really know them, so the identity of the instigator is never really discovered.*****

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

Ivy's second year was not a great one. On her last week before school started, she had been given permission to visit Ron and his family at the Burrow. Uncle Lucius had been against it at first, since he had a long standing feud with the Weasley's, but Aunt Cissa pointed out that Ivy could get her new school things while there. That way, suspicions would not be aroused the way they might if she went shopping with the Malfoy's again. Lucius conceded the point and grudgingly let her go.

It was the first time she had not been Stella all summer, and she spent the day in Flourish and Blotts watching her Uncle and Mr. Weasley fist fight.

On September the first she and the Weasley's barely made it onto the train. They had been able to hop on with literally seconds until departure. But arriving at school was almost worse. Gilderoy Lockhart was just as stupid as he seemed. He set pixies loose during their very first class, after a ridiculous pop quiz that was all about him. He also seemed to think that Ivy's fame gave her a swollen head, and liked giving her little hints. She had written in complaint to her Aunt and Uncle, but there was nothing they could do. He had been the only applicant.

During a detention for calling him a 'poncy fake', she also started hearing voices in the walls, which lead her to the scene of a petrification of Mrs. Norris where a ghastly message hung overhead. _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware_.

Everyone walked around on tiptoes for the next few days, frightened of what had occurred. It was only made worse once the legend started circulating. McGonnagal had told the tale in Ivy's class on Hermione's request, and it had spread through the entire school like wildfire.

Several weeks later, when most of the atmosphere had been calmed, Ivy and Draco were lucky enough to make their House Quidditch teams as Seekers, and Lucius even showed up to watch them compete against each other. Although it was fun, it ended rather badly. Draco had fallen off his broom, and Ivy had broken an arm. Which prompted the resident Idiot Professor to attempt to help, resulting in the vanishing of her bones.

That night in the hospital wing, another victim, the petrified Collin Creevy, was brought in while everyone slept. It was his attack that prompt the Idiot Professor to start a dueling club, in which it was revealed that Ivy was a Parseltongue. Draco had been a little angry that she had not told him, but forgave her in the end, understanding why she chose to keep the 'dark' gift to herself.

"I always knew you and Hedwig had more than just a mutual understanding..." He mused.

But the incident had brought around much more problems than just that. The entire school took it as the proof they needed to condemn Ivy as the heir of Slytherin. It was only further confirmed when she was unlucky enough to be found with two more petrified victims, Justin Finch-Fletchy and Nearly-Headless Nick.

But Ivy was doing her best to solve the mystery. Her biggest clue had been a diary belonging to a Tom Riddle, in which a memory of a student was preserved. He was able to show her what had happened, though she could hardly believe it. Hagrid couldn't be behind it. She discussed it with her friends, and they agreed, it seemed very unlikely that he was Slytherin's Heir. However, before she could look more into the matter, the diary was stolen.

"It has to be a Gryffindor girl." said Hermione, with a white face. "No one else knows our password, and only girls can come up the steps to our dormitories."

Just when things started to go right again, just when Hermione thought she figured out the monster, she was petrified. Ivy and her friends sat in melancholy silence for most of the night before agreeing to go down and finally speak to Hagrid. But they were too late. Hagrid was taken away to Azkaban, and sent them into the forbidden forest for answers. Answers they got, but also had to run for their lives when the giant spiders attempted to eat them. Ron's wand was almost snapped clean in two during their escape.

The next day they went to go talk to Moaning Myrtle, whom they realized from Aragog's description was the girl who had died last time the Chamber was opened, only to be caught by Professor McGonnogal. Draco saved them all with his Slytherin cunning, telling her that they had wanted to see Hermione. And there they struck the gold mine. A paper in Hermione's fist informed them that the Chamber's monster was a basilisk, and had been traveling using the pipes. They went to find a professor to tell, only to be interrupted by an announcement for all students to return to their dormitories.

By spying on the teachers, Ivy, Ron, Neville, and Draco discovered that Ginny had been taken by the basilisk, and a new message had joined the first: _Her Skeleton will Lie in the Chamber Forever._

Horrified, the rushed to Professor Lockhart, which Ivy realized was very stupid in retrospect. They had gone to find him to tell him what they knew, only to find him preparing to run away. They did not have time to get another teacher, so they merely forced him along.

Once Ivy had led them inside, Lockhart had overpowered Ron and attempted to cast an obliviate. Fortunately, Ron's wand had not been working since their escapade in the Forbidden Forest and backfired that Lockhart himself was cursed. However it resulted in a rock slide that enabled only Ivy and Neville to go on.

Both of them went on to save Ginny, and found themselves face to face with Tom Riddle, or as he later introduced himself, Lord Voldemort.

Neville squeaked at the revelation, and looked faint, though to his credit remained conscious.

"I see." said Tom once he had all the answers he needed from Ivy, "You are not special at all. It was just luck, and old magic. You are just a child, no match for the worlds greatest sorcerer."

"Y-you are not the g-greatest!" Neville stuttered at the same time that Ivy yelled,

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Albus Dumbledore has been driven away by the mere memory of me!" Tom hissed.

"He is not as gone as you might think!" Ivy said, purely to by more time. Tom's reply was cut off by a phoenix song as Fawkes, the headmaster's bird that Ivy had met earlier, flew in, dropping the Sorting Hat in front of them. Tom stared a moment and laughed.

"And this is what the great Albus Dumbledore sends you? Lets see how you do..." Then he turned to the statue of Salazar Slytherin and he called his beast forth.

"Run Neville! Don't look at it in the eye!" Ivy yelled, turning around. Neville placed the Sorting Hat on his head as they ran, and it looked as if he was praying.

"Run!" Ivy yelled again. But then the basilisk gave out a squeal of pain and Ivy risked a look. Fawkes had gouged out the snake's eyes.

"Ouch!" Neville said beside her, pulling the hat from his head. A ruby inlaid sword appeared from inside of it. Ivy gaped at it for half a second before she had to duck a strike from the snake, who was now using its sense of smell. She hit the wall in her dive to get away, so when the snake bore down on her again she had nowhere to run.

"Catch Ivy!" Neville yelled, throwing her the sword. She grabbed it at the last moment and thrust it inside the basilisk's open mouth. It pulled back, fatally wounded, and died with a dramatic squeal. Tom looked furious, but kept his calm since a single fang was wedged into Ivy's arm.

"You are dying Potter. Do you feel it? The venom is creeping towards your heart even now."

Gritting her teeth and using the last of her strength, she did the only thing she could think of that might make a difference. She pulled the fang from her arm and with one last defiant look at Riddle, stabbed the cover of his black diary. The half-solid form of Tom screamed, and looked down at himself as slowly disappeared. Then there was a large flash of light, and he was gone.

**I had Neville pull the sword because earlier I wrote that Ivy was a Slytherin, only in Gryffindor to protect her family by keeping the golden girl image. So I needed a 'true' Gryffindor to pull the sword out of the hat. **


	8. Prisoner

**This one is kind of blah too. I am just trying to get to the main story plot... Bare with me... This one goes by pretty quickly too. I love the third book, but I can't really draw it out. All the important stuff is at the end.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry. Even when he is Ivy. Or Stella. **

Draco and Ivy spent all summer grounded due to their stunt in the Chamber of Secrets. They were banned from their brooms, not allowed to go over to friends, and made to help the house elves. Among other things. Ivy could not say when she had a more boring summer, but knew better than to complain. That would just make things worse.

But the summer did not end well regardless. Draco and Ivy came in one morning to find Lucius and Narcissa listening avidly to the WWN on the radio, their faces pale and taunt.

"_-was the first ever break out from Azkaban. Muggles have been notified that he is about, and carrying a weapon known as a gun. Sirius Black is highly dangerous and should not be confronted. Contact an Auror on sight._" the announcer was saying.

"Who is Sirius Black?" Draco asked. The two older Malfoys exchanged dark looks and motioned for the children to sit.

"Sirius Black was my cousin." Narcissa explained. "And best friend to James Potter."

Ivy felt her mouth go dry.

"He joined the Dark Lord during the war, secretly. I never even knew he was a Death Eater, nor did many others that I talked to." Cut in Lucius. "But he... well..."

"He was your parent's Secret Keeper." Narcissa finished. Ivy felt very dizzy suddenly, even though she was sitting down. She had heard of Secret Keepers before, and knew that the job entailed exactly what the name dictated: as long as a Secret Keeper kept quiet, a place or object could never be found.

"So... he betrayed my parents." She said softly.

"I am sorry darling. But yes."

When school started again, it seemed almost as bad as the year before. The Dementors that were sent to watch the school rendered Ivy unconscious on the train, which was a great source of mirth to the Slytherins and embarrassment to her. But it gave her the motivation to learn the Patronus Charm from Professor Lupin, especially after they made her fall from her broomstick fifty feet from the ground.

Her new classes, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, where just as hard as they sounded. Professor Snape was lofty as usual, and Ron and Hermione both complained non-stop about Divination. Ivy looked forward to the Winter Break by the time the end of term came close. But she received a rather unpleasant surprise while at the last Hogsmeade trip of the year. She was with her brother, Ron, Hermione, and Neville at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer when they overheard a conversation with several of the teachers, Rosmerta the pub owner, and the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge. They explained to Rosmerta about the Secret Keeper business, and then how he blew up a muggle street, killing thirteen people. And then came the biggest piece of information. Sirius Black, notorious murderer, betrayer, and Death Eater had been her godfather. It was enough information to make Ivy feel sick. Her anger at her aunt and uncle for not telling her lasted quite a while.

However, it came to light at the end of the year that Sirius had not been guilty at all. Peter Pettigrew had been the Secret Keeper, leaving Sirius to be the decoy and take the fall. Peter had then hid for twelve years in his animagus form of a rat as Ron's pet Scabbers.

Ivy and the others had been out to see Hagrid on the night of Buckbeak's execution (which had started when Pansy had gotten scratched earlier in the year) when Sirius dragged Ron away to the Shrieking Shack where the truth came out. Professor Lupin had backed up his story, having followed when he saw the scene take place on a magical map he confiscated from the twins. The truth was almost hindered by the appearance of Professor Snape, who was to blind with rage to really listen. Ivy understood. Believing a murderer was a difficult thing to do, especially one you did not like in the first place. So it was with some regret that she and the others stunned him. Then Pettigrew was turned back into a man, and their journey to the castle began. Everything would have been fine, had it not been for the full moon. During the resulting scramble for safety, Neville sprained his ankle and Draco was thrown up against a rock, rendering him unconscious. Hermione passed out while she and Ivy tried to save Sirius from the Dementors. Ivy soon followed her, awake long enough to see a strange apparition on the other side of the lake.

When she woke up again, she came to realize that their adventure was far from over. After a little hint from Dumbledore, Hermione revealed her Time Turner, which they used to rescue both Buckbeak and her godfather, who was awaiting the Dementor's Kiss. In the meantime, Ivy also saved themselves, by casting the Patronus that had saved their lives earlier. It created some sort of time loop that she prefered not to think on since it made her head ache.

Just before Sirius flew away, Ivy pulled him close and whispered an address in his ear.

"You should go there after two weeks." She said. "I will be there."

Sirius looked confused, but promised he would meet her there, and flew away into the night.

The two weeks gave Ivy and Draco enough time to get home and explain what happened to Lucius and Narcissa. Needless to say, they were grounded for another two months. But they agreed to hear Sirius' story, under Veritaserum, before contacting the Aurors.

So when exactly two weeks had passed, a bedraggled and shocked Sirius showed up to the Malfoy Manor and was interrogated. When his story was verified, Lucius took the serum as well, and explained just how he had been a spy, and how they had taken care of Ivy.

"I just can't believe it." Sirius said in awe.

"Well, it was difficult to believe that you were innocent." Narcissa said. Sirius gave out a bark like laugh.

"I suppose that is true. Nothing is what it seems, is it? The whole world has gone on its head since I've been out last..."

"It has at that. But look at me, prattling on!" Narcissa exclaimed. "We prepared a room for you, one of our elves can take you to it so you can clean up. There will be fresh robes in the wardrobe. And while you are doing that I will have something cooked up for you, you are skin and bones."

"I-I can stay here?" Sirius asked.

"Of course!" Narcissa said. "Family is family."


	9. Tournament

**An extra long chapter for my negligence! Don't kill me, things are starting to get good!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

The only reason Ivy and Draco did not spend the majority of yet another summer on restriction was because Sirius pleaded for the two elder Malfoy's to have mercy. He would have been worse than dead without them, and it was due to his constant begging that made Lucius and Narcissa lenient.

Sirius was a great addition to the family. Narcissa took ahold of the opportunity to completely remake her cousin. She greatly enjoyed smartening him up and feeding him until he was about to burst as he recovered. By July, he was regaining most of his free spirit. He loved to joke and laugh, and spent as much time outdoors as he could.

He was also the person Ivy went to when she awoke in the night from a nightmare about Voldemort. She told him every detail, and he comforted her in turn.

In August the Weasley's invited Ivy over so that she could go and see the world cup. She happily agreed, and pretended to be happily surprised when Draco and his parents turned up in the same box.

"Good Lord, Arthur." She heard Uncle Lucius say when the Minister took it upon himself to introduce the,. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house would not fetch this much?"

She frowned at him where he could see her disapproval. She knew that he and Mr. Weasley had never gotten along, but couldn't they at least try? Draco ignored his father and sat beside Ron. They immediately started discussing which team they thought would win.

"Was your niece unable to come, Lucius?" the Fudge asked.

"Unfortunately so. Stella is spending time in France with a friend from Beauxbatons."

"How come we have never met your cousin?" Ron asked Draco.

"Shy." he said vaguely.

That night Ivy was awoken by shouting and loud bangs.

"Death Eaters!" Mr. Weasley told them. "Go to the forrest, I have to help the ministry!"

Thankfully they found Draco by the tree's edge, but he had no idea where his parents were. Ivy could tell that Ron and Hermione were suspicious, but they kept their thoughts to themselves, for which she was grateful. The night ended with the Dark Mark being cast into the sky. Ivy felt her stomach drop. First the dream and now the Mark? He couldn't be back, could he?

She went back to the Manor in dark spirits. Ivy could tell that the adults were worried too, probably much more so than she was. The tension was thick, even when Uncle Lucius tried to lift it by telling them about the Triwizard Tournament that was supposed to take place. It worked by distracting both Draco and Ivy until September the first came.

Once back at Hogwarts, the Tournament was announced, as well as the new Defense teacher 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Then came the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Ivy was a bit miffed at the seductive show the French girls put on, but she was mollified at the powerful and masculine show of the Northern school.

"It is Krum, Ivy!" Ron said, shaking her out of her revere. "Victor Krum!"

Dumbledore went on to explain the rules and age limitation for the Tournament, before they were allowed to indulge in the feast and go to bed. Ivy went to sleep easily that night, which she would not have if she had known what was to come.

On Halloween, Ivy Potter was named the fourth Triwizard Champion. It was all a big mistake, but she was forced to compete against her will. Most of the school, along with Ron, shunned her as an attention seeking prat. Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa replied to her frantic correspondence to assure her that they understood completely, but there was nothing that they could do either. They could not even try since they were not legally connected to their surrogate niece.

Thankfully, things took a turn for the better after the first task. Her triumph over the Hungarian Horntail caused a retraction of most Hogwarts' hostility against her. Even Ron apologized for being a prat and became her friend again.

Worse than the dragons was the Yule Ball. Neville was taking Ginny, and Draco had finally asked Daphne Greengrass. Ivy smirked at him every time she caught his eye, making him scowl. She accepted George's invitation to the ball right around the same time Ron made a fool of himself by asking Hermione as a last resort. He ended up taking one of the Patil twins, and looked quite put out when he saw Hermione at the Ball with Victor Krum.

Hermione was the most beautiful of them all that night. She looked so beautiful and mature in her princess-like gown with her hair pulled up in curls. It was no wonder Ron was jealous. Not to say that Ivy did not look good, if she could say so herself. She wore a simple off-white gown with an emerald necklace Aunt Cissa sent her to compliment her eyes. The dress was sleek and elegant, glowing in it's purity.

"It is an angel!" George had joked when he first saw his date for the night. "What cruel god has trapped this divinity upon earth with us mere mortals?"

He was rewarded with a kiss upon his cheek for his sweetness. Ivy had fun with him, to her surprise. She normally was not a big fan of large parties. The stuffy atmosphere had melted after the first few slow songs when the Weird Sisters came out to play. Ivy and George ended up having a great time, even though they were just there as friends. They both knew that he really fancied Angelina, who was Fred's date.

But the evening ended in shambles as Ron and Hermione fought yet again. Ivy was forced to say goodnight to George and leave to comfort her friend as she cried onto her shoulder.

Ivy was happy to say the least when all the drama came to a standstill. She was having a difficult enough time figuring out her egg clue. Cedric had approached her to repay for her tip during the first task, telling her to take a bath with her egg in the prefect's bathroom. She ignored the advice at first, needlessly worried he would approach her while she was in the bath. But finally she could ignore it no more and discovered that he really was helping her. With the riddle solved, she spoke to her friends and Neville suggested Gillyweed.

The hour in the lake was not as awful as it had sounded. One effect of the Gillyweed was that it made the frigid water pleasant, and she could swim much faster than the others. Her only drawback was being stupid enough to take the riddle seriously. Instead of just saving Draco, she waited for the others and saved Gabrielle Delacour too. She felt quite idiotic when Draco explained that none of them would have been hurt. But she was given extra points for her 'moral fiber' and cheered up significantly when Draco tried to explain to Daphne why he was taken as Ivy's treasure. Apparently, hostages were not hand picked, but chosen through an objective third party like the Sorting Hat and Goblet.

The third task was the worst. Fleur was down, Krum bewitched, and Cedric attacked before the cup was even in sight. When she and Cedric decided to tie for a Hogwarts victory, things became even worse. The cup acted as a portkey and flashed them both into a place that Ivy had only seen in her nightmares. A shadowy figure waited opposite them beside a cauldron.

"Kill the spare!" came a high, cold, voice.

"Avada Kedavra!" Wormtail answered. The green light hit Cedric and he fell to the ground, dead.

"No!" Ivy shouted. She was immediately grabbed by Wormtail and pressed up against an effigy of death. It used it's scythe to hold her in place, limiting air to her lungs as it pressed against her throat.

"Hurry!" the cold voice cried from a bundle of robes nearby.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you shall renew your son!" Wormtail said. The grave under Ivy cracked as a bone was levitated out of it and into the cauldron.

"Flesh- of the servant- w-willingly given- you will- revive- your master..." the traitor stuttered, holding his knife to his arm. Ivy closed her eyes just as she realized what he was going to do. His scream pierced her as he cut off his own hand. But then he turned to her as though nothing had happened.

"Blood of the enemy... forcibly taken... you will resurrect your foe!" He said as he cut her arm. Ivy bit her lip to muffle her scream.

Once her blood was added to the potion, Wormtail lifted the bundle on the ground and dropped a demonic creature inside.

_Please let it be dead!_ Ivy thought as the cauldron began to emit light and melt with the heat. _Please, let it have gone wrong, let it die!_

But the hunched shape of Lord Voldemort straightened and began running his long spider-like fingers over his bald head. Ivy had never seen anything more revolting. His eyes were red and inhuman, his nose was nothing but two slits on his face, and his skin was so white and pale that the blue veins were easy to see.

He took his wand from Wormtail and sighed at the feeling of it in his hand.

"Give me your arm, Wormtail."

"Master... Thank you Master..."

Voldemort laughed as the man raised his bleeding stump.

"Your other arm, Wormtail." He did not wait for it to be offered to him. This time he took the quivering man's left arm and touched his wand to the Dark Mark. It burned black and there was the immediate popping sound of apperation. Death Eater's in skull masks now surrounded them in a circle. The long blond hair gave away which one was Uncle Lucius.

Ivy half listened to Voldemort's profession of disappointment and what happened on Halloween as she looked around for any way to escape. If she could just get to the cup...

"But no matter, no matter. I can touch her now." Voldemort said, his words capturing Ivy's full attention once again. From this close she could see that his tongue was forked, and she had to force herself not to shiver. He stroked one finger down her face as his other hand seized one of her breasts. Ivy screamed in both pain and horror, picking up her feet and using them to push the Dark Lord away from her.

He looked surprised and annoyed, but the evil smile never left his face.

"It looks as if the girl-who-lives needs some manners." he said. With a wave of his wand the statue let go of her and dropped her to the ground.

"Crucio!"

Ivy screamed again as the worst pain she had ever felt coursed through her, tiny hot knifes stabbed at her skin, her insides were freezing solid, her eyes gouged out... and then it stopped.

"That hurt didn't it Ivy?" He said as she slowly pulled herself to her feet. "You don't want that to happen again do you? Just submit, my dear..."

When she did not reply she felt the familiar sensation of the Imperious curse settle over her. It was peaceful and painless, and everything went foggy.

_Get on your hands and knees. Just kneel and spread your legs..._

But even under the curse the idea made Ivy feel sick.

"No!" She said, revolted.

"No?" Voldemort asked. He looked more annoyed now, but still at ease. "Oh very well then. I suppose there shall be no more delaying. Goodbye, Ivy Potter.

"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled at the same time she cried,

"Expelliarmus!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Uncle Lucius make a move to step in the way of the Dark Lord's curse, but far too late. But Ivy had a miracle of her own. The two spells hit each other and created a type of cord between the two wands.

"Do nothing!" Voldemort yelled at Lucius and the others, obviously thinking that her uncle had stepped forward to help him. Ivy used every bit of her concentration and power to move the beam of light in the middle of the golden thread towards Voldemort's wand. When it finally touched the tip of the yew, a golden dome surrounded them, and a shadow of Cedric appeared... as well as an old man... followed by her parents.

"When you let go we will linger for only moments, but we will give you some time..." the half-ghost of her mother said to her.

"You must get back to the portkey, it will take you back to Hogwarts. Do you understand?" her father asked. All Ivy could do was nod.

"Ivy... take my body back?" Cedric pleaded. "Take my body back to my father..."

She nodded again at him, to assure him that she would.

"Go! Go now!" Her mother yelled.

Ivy wrenched away her wand and darted for Cedric. Spells were thrown her way from behind as the Death Eaters attempted to stop her. She stumbled onto Cedric and grabbed her wand at the same time.

"Accio cup!" She yelled, grabbing it as it sped into her hand. There was a whirl of wind and color... and then it all stopped.

Ivy was not sure what happened when she returned, only that she tried to explain to Dumbledore and was eventually pulled away by Professor Moody. He needled her for more and more information as he slouched around his office looking for something. Ivy did not think anything of it until he asked,

"Were there others? In the graveyard, were there others?"

Ivy paused.

"I... I never said anything about a graveyard professor."

Moody paused, turning his gaze on her. He looked more malicious now than she had ever seen him. It frightened her.

"Marvelous creatures, dragons, aren't they? Do you think that oaf Hagrid would have showed you if I hadn't suggested it? Do you think Longbottom, the witless wonder, would have known about Gillyweed if I hadn't given him the book that led him straight to it? Do you think Cedric Diggory could have helped you with your egg if I hadn't first helped him myself? Eh?" He tapped his finger against his forehead, urging her to think.

"It was you all along!" She cried. "But-"

"But, buh-buh-but..." He mocked. "Yes, Potter, I put your name in the Goblet of Fire! I Imperiused Krum! I turned the cup into a portkey! And now, the Dark Lord has returned, with this blood running through his veins!" He held her injured arm to his mouth and licked a bit of the blood. Ivy blanched.

"I was his most loyal servant! And now think of how he will repay me when he learns that I have killed the great Ivy Pott-!"

He was cut off by a bang, and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape ran inside. Professor Snape doused Moody with Veratiserum, and the entire story followed afterwards as the impostor slowly turned back into Barty Crouch Jr.

But their good fortune was not to last. Despite apprehending the fugitive, he was soon past all hope when one of Fudge's Dementor's sucked out his soul. Without his testimony, there was no way to prove what Ivy had seen. But nor was that the worst of her worries. She had no choice but to return to Malfoy Manor, where her Uncle had written a special and important guest was residing, and who insisted that he meet her. She was going home to the Dark Lord.


	10. Infiltration

**There is a lot of Ivy-acting-as-Stella in this chapter. There is also a synopsis of the fifth book, but it is really, really short. Sixth year will also be mostly skipped over. But we are delving more and more into Ivy's double life! **

** Anyone else notice how atrocious my spelling is? Ugh. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter yet.**

Ivy looked up at her Uncle Lucius with ever growing dread. He looked as if he felt very much the same as she did. She stood from the cafe table outside Florean Fortiscue's where she had been waiting for him. It had been decided that she would wait several hours before coming home so that no one would wonder why Beauxbatons and Hogwarts released their students at the same time. She had already changed into the floaty blue dress that acted as the Beauxbaton uniform, complete with the pointy hats she found completely ridiculous. Her glamours were also up, so she looked exactly like the Malfoy she was pretending to be. She had also been testing her Occlumency barriers, fortifying fake memories of France and a school she had never been too. _I just hope he does not find me too interesting. I doubt I could hold up against a full fledged Leglimency attack, _she thought, stopping herself from biting her lip. A Malfoy never bit their lip. She drew herself up and gave her Uncle a dainty peck on the cheek.

"It has been to long, Uncle." she said in a refined manner. He took her arm in his.

"Indeed it has, Stella. Your Aunt and cousin will be happy to see you again."

She gave him a nod, and then prepared herself for side-along appartation. There was a pop! and the familiar feeling of being squeezed through a hole that was much too small before the world stopped spinning and they found themselves in the meadow before their manor. It did not look as bright and beautiful as it usually did. The skies were overcast and dark, no light shown from any of the windows. Even the grass did not seem as green.

"Where is Sirius?" Stella asked in a soft undertone.

"He fled to his family home." Her Uncle explained. "It is a deserted townhouse somewhere in London. I believe he is allowing Dumbledore to use it as a type of headquarters for a resistance of some sort."

Stella nodded and stayed quiet as he led her to the house.

"The Dark Lord will be in the dining room waiting for us." he said as he opened the door and led her inside. She nodded at him tensely.

"Dobby!" She called. The little house elf appeared with a crack.

"Mistress calls Dobby?" he asked, with a low bow, his ears touching the floor.

"Yes. Would you take my things to my room, please?"

"Of course, Miss!"

"Thank you very much." Stella said before he disappeared, and turned to her Uncle Lucius to lead the way again. They went farther down the hall until Uncle Lucius bid her to stop, and he went inside the dining room alone. The door opened again not seconds after it shut, and her Uncle beckoned her inside. She slipped in the door to see the Dark Lord at the head of their table, speaking in a hushed voice to his snake. She recognized the Death Eaters from his inner circle, who had been present that night in the graveyard. Professor Snape was also there. Uncle Lucius placed Stella between Draco and Aunt Cissa, while he took a seat that was directly beside Voldemort himself. The Dark Lord looked up from his conversation with his familiar to look at the new addition to the room.

"Ah. The elusive Miss Stella Malfoy." he said.

It took all of her self control not to quail at his voice. Instead, she gave a bow of her head, muttering,

"My Lord." Just muttering the title gave her a bitter taste in her mouth.

"What a rare beauty indeed. You should not hide her away so much, or she will never find a worthy suitor." he said.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Have you had any offers?"

"From several good families, my Lord. However, we wish for her to finish school before she makes a decision." He explained.

"Of course." the Dark Lord said, feigning polite interest. Stella was surprised he was even going that far. His attention was drawn off of her and gave a sweep of his hand. Stella had no idea what it meant, but Aunt Cissa stood and ushered both of the teenagers out of the room. Only once they were several floors away and closed up in Draco's room did they dare talk in whispers.

"That was so scary." Draco sighed, throwing his arm around his sister. "I was sure he was going to sense who you were..."

"Is he normally that genial?" Stella asked, looking up at her aunt.

"Heavens no. I was surprised that he was in such a good mood, given what happened... in the graveyard. But he strives to present a good image to potential followers. Otherwise everyone would be too frightened to serve him. "

Draco gave a sigh of relief at his mother's words.

"Thank goodness. I was afraid he took a liking to her, with all that talk about suitors."

"I believe he asked out of curiosity in where our bloodline was headed, and how he may use this information to his advantage." Narcissa said. "But be wary of him all the same. We have told him that you two will only be home for two weeks before you go to visit a friend in France. We will just have to endure until then."

"Two weeks?" Stella asked in a hushed voice. It would be impossible to keep this secret for that long!

"If you spent any less time at home it would seem suspicious." her aunt sighed with a nod of her head. "Perhaps you should stay the nights with Draco."

Stella nodded fervently. She would feel much better with her big brother close by. Narcissa transfigured Draco's bedside table into a small bed and Stella called Dobby to have her stuff brought to them. Soon they both were in bed, and Narcissa bid them both goodnight with a kiss on the cheek. Draco protested to his, saying that he was too old, but Stella took the token of affection freely. Then as the lights went out, the Girl-Who-Lived lied back, staring at the ceiling, musing about how her lifelong enemy was just downstairs in her dining room.

Needless to say, Stella did not get much rest in the two weeks to come. She spent every moment avoiding the Dark Lord and his followers as much as she could without appearing to do so. She worked on her homework, read up on the theory of all sorts of defensive spells and curses, even practiced needle work and dancing. Anything that would seem tedious and dull to onlookers to insure her solitude. She wished for nothing more than to jump on her broom and fly to forget her troubles, but was far too afraid to act upon her wish. It came as a blessing when the two weeks were up and she and Draco were allowed to go to Sirius' house at Grimmauld.

After they apparated into London, Stella dropped her glamours and became Ivy once again. She allowed herself a sigh and a moment to run her fingers through her now red curls. She had missed looking like herself.

She and her brother went into the dark, dusty looking townhouse where Dumbledore's resistance known as the Order of the Phoenix resided.

There they stayed until school began, where several new events came to light. Hagrid was gone, and did not come back until mid-fall when he explained that he had been with the giants, and brought back his huge half-brother Gwarp. The Defense position was filled by a Ministry gargoyle named Professor Umbridge who particularly thought that Ivy was a nasty, attention seeking liar. She quickly learned not to loose her temper with Umbridge, or face torturous punishment by writing lines with blood quills. On top of it all, Lord Voldemort was attempting to send her visions of the door to the Department of Mysteries. When Ivy told Sirius of these dreams, he in turn told Dumbledore, who insisted that Ivy be taught Occlemency from Professor Snape after Christmas break.

Of course, nobody knew that she already mastered Occlemency, so she used the lessons to perfect her ability to withstand Leglimency attacks with fake memories. She was pleased with her results. Professor Snape never guessed about her double persona. She found herself becoming increasingly satisfied the more frustrated her Professor was at her 'inability' to shield her mind.

Little did he know that she was already shielding her entire life as well as the new unauthorized group known as the D.A. Hermione had thought of the idea, and for half the year Ivy taught other students what she knew.

In the new year, a mass breakout of Azkaban was conducted by the Death Eaters. Fudge was still refusing to believe in Voldemort's return and blamed Sirius as the instigator. Neither Ivy or Draco was thrilled to learn that they would be seeing their Aunt Bellatrix. They had both heard stories about her, and doubted fourteen years with dementors had mellowed her out any.

At the end of the year, Voldemort sent Ivy a new vision of the Department of Mysteries, this time with himself torturing Sirius. But a quick conference with her godfather in the two-way mirror Sirius gave her for Christmas was enough to ensure her of his safety. Sirius in turn alerted the Order, and they sprung the trap that was set up for the Golden Girl.

Dumbledore called her into his office once the fight was over, telling her what happened and the complete contents of the prophecy that Voldemort required.

Ivy cried for days when she learned that Bellatrix had killed Sirius. It took every inch of self restraint not to murder her when she came back to Malfoy manner and met her face to face.

If that was not bad enough, Uncle Lucius had been caught at the Ministry, and now was in Azkaban as well. Now she had to go back and grovel to the Dark Lord on top of it all.

"Draco, Stella, this is my sister Bellatrix." Narcissa introduced. She looked more haggard than Stella had ever seen her.

"You can call me Auntie Bella." The insane witch declared, hugging both of the teenagers to her at the same time. Stella had to close her eyes and count in order not to strangle her.

"Let them go, Bella." said Voldemort's cold voice. "We have business to attend to."

They attempted to slink out once they were released, but it seemed that the Dark Lord had other plans.

"And just where are you two going? Sit down." He ordered. They complied in surprise. Voldemort continued.

"Lucius has been a big disappointment. He has failed to retrieve the prophecy, got captured, and allowed me to be sighted in the process."

Stella knew that what happened was in no way her uncle's fault, since it was Voldemort's plan in the first place, but she also knew that you could not hardly expect the Dark Lord to be reasonable.

"But being the merciful lord that I am, I have decided to give your family a chance to redeem itself and uphold your name."

"That is indeed merciful, my lord. What will you have us do?" Aunt Cissa asked quietly.

"I have chosen young Draco to help me with an important mission. The mission to kill Albus Dumbledore by the school year's end." He said.

His words pounded into an empty silence as we all took in what he meant. Draco couldn't do that, he wasn't a killer!

"And if you fail, I will personally kill your mother and give your young cousin to whichever Death Eater desires her." he smiled. "Hold out your arm, my dear boy."

Stella had never seen her brother look so pale as he got to his knees and presented his arm to the Dark Lord. Voldemort pushed back her brother's sleeve to reveal the milky white skin, and pressed his wand to the exposed flesh.

"Morsemordre!" He hissed, and Draco bit back a cry as the Dark Mark was burned into his skin. Voldemort gave him an evil, twisted smile.

"Welcome, Draco."


	11. Betrayal

**The next chapter! Whoohoo! **

**Disclaimer: What if I was really Joanne Rowling, playing around with my own stuff and you didn't know? 0.o But I am not. Unfortunately. **

The summer was even worse than before. Grimmauld Place had been compromised since Sirius' death, so Stella and Draco had nowhere to disappear too. Not that they would have been able too. Draco was a Death Eater now, and was expected to attend all of the Dark Lord's meetings. There was no chance that Stella would leave her brother on his own.

She tried to obtain as little attention as she had the year before, but was a mite harder. 'Auntie Bella' seemed to have made Stella her new project. The madwoman would sit beside her at mealtimes and play with her blonde hair, forcibly drag the teenager into discussions about politics and blood statuses, and even picked outfits for Stella to wear. The only way she evaded being taught darker curses and spells was Narcissa's intervention on her behalf.

"My niece is a proper lady; not a warrior." Narcissa told her sister. "She will service the Dark Lord by bearing pureblood heirs, not by fighting."

Bellatrix pouted for days, but ended in reluctantly agreeing that she would not teach Stella how to fight. Or maim. Or torture. Or kill.

The hardest times for Stella to stand was those occasions when Bellatrix felt like laughing over her cousin Sirius' death. It took all of her self control to look disinterested, when on the inside she wanted to hex the witch into oblivion.

One afternoon close to the end of August, Bellatrix dragged Stella outside for a walk around the gardens with a look of distressed insanity on her face.

"What is it Aunt Bella?" She asked. Stella refused to call her 'Auntie', no matter how much she tried.

"Your mother- Your mother!" She said. "She went to the traitor's house today, Snape, of all people to ask for help!"

"But I thought the Dark Lord forgave him. Surely he would not let him live if he was a traitor?"

"Yes, he said something along those lines as well. But that isn't the point! Narcissa went to betray the Dark Lord's orders by going to tell him about the plot against Dumbledore. I shudder to think what would have happened if he had not already known."

"But if he already knew-"

"That is not the point!"

Her screech caused several birds in the nearby trees to take off, and Stella's heart sped up in her chest. The brunette took several breaths, pushed her hair back, and spoke more calmly.

"She was willing to betray the Dark Lord. That she did not have to is inconsequential. I tell you this as a warning. Choose where your loyalties lie carefully. I am not pleased with Narcissa's actions, and I want you to be smarter than my sister was."

Stella nodded her head slowly, reining in the desire once again to kill the woman before her.

"Yes, Aunt Bella."

"Good girl." She said, patting Stella fondly on the cheek.

September the first could not come fast enough for Stella, but as far as Draco was concerned, he wished it would never happen.

"I can't do this, Ivy..." he whispered to his sister once they were back on the train and her glamours had been dropped.

"Professor Snape will help you..." She said, her throat closing up at the thought of murder. Her hands stroked Hedwig's scales nervously. "You should speak to him right away."

Her brother nodded in terror just as Neville came in with the girl they had met the year before named Luna Lovegood. The subject was abandoned in the presence of their friends, and once at Hogwarts, Draco almost refused to talk about it at all.

It became harder for Ivy to conceive as well, as she spent a lot of time with Dumbledore learning about Voldemort. It grew more and more strange to wrap her mind around the idea that Draco was attempting to murder the grandfatherly old man.

Around Christmas, Ivy found Draco crying in a bathroom.

"Draco? What is it?" She said, running to her brother's side and pulling him to her as they both sank to the ground. "Talk to me..."

"I-Ivy... I think Snape really is a l-loyal Death Eater..." He said between sobs.

"What? But... no, he is a spy for the Order!" She protested.

"His idea of help is to do it for me if I fail!"

Ivy paused and drank in her brother's words. "What if we go to Dumbledore?" She asked.

"And say what? Oh, I've been ordered to kill you, you want to give me some pointers?" Draco spat. "Just leave me alone Ivy!"

"I am not going to lea- ouch!"

She gripped her arm where he had sent a stinging hex at her.

"Leave me alone! I don't- I don't want you helping me. Not with this... not something like this..." he said, trailing off in a pitiful sigh.

"Draco-"

"No! Get out!"

He sent another stinging hex her way, and Ivy left him quickly in tears. They were both so helpless. Their lives were a mess of deception and treachery that went far beyond what teenagers should experience. Ivy didn't want her brother to be a murderer; she didn't want to spend the summer coddled by the crazy woman who killed her godfather; she didn't want to leave in the same house as her arch nemesis who could discover her at any moment. It was too much. She collapsed under a window and dissolved into sobs.

On top of everything was the bloody horcuxes. Ivy had finally weaseled the memory out of Professor Slughorn with a little thanks to Felix Felicies. The information that followed was anything but comforting. Tom Riddle had split his soul into seven pieces in order to not be killed. Two were already taken care of, the diary Ivy had stabbed in second year as well as a ring hidden in the Gaunt shack. The locket and cup were still missing, as was another unknown artifact of one of the other founders. Dumbledore supposed that Nagini was a horcrux as well, and the seventh piece was inside Voldemort himself.

It was almost at the end of the school year when Dumbledore called Ivy to him, telling her that he thought he knew where a horcrux would be hidden.

Going into the dark, dismal cave was not the most comforting activity, and Ivy felt her heart speed up. Dumbledore seemed to sense this, and spoke calmly to her to smooth her nerves. They soon found the door that required a blood payment, and the erie lake beyond.

The task was daunting. The strange potion, the inferi... It took everything Ivy had just to be able to help Dumbledore to walk out of the cave. After apperating back to Hogsmead, Ivy gasped as her sights fell on Hogwarts.

"Sir!" she shouted, pointing to the sky above the castle where the dark mark glistened.

The pair of them hopped on brooms provided by Madame Rosmerta and flew off to the Astronomy Tower.

"Put your cloak on" Dumbledore whispered. Ivy barely got it around her shoulders when she heard the headmaster whisper,

"Stupefy!"

She felt her limbs grow rigid and she fell back against the stone tower wall just as the door opened to reveal Draco. His wand was drawn and pointing at the headmaster.

"Ah, Draco, how are you this evening?"

"Who else is here?" Her brother asked nervously. "I heard you talking...!"

"I often talk to myself. I find it most useful."

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled, causing Dumbledore's wand to fly from his hand. The Headmaster just looked at him mournfully like a child he was disappointed in. A noise sounded in the stairwell behind him.

"You are not alone. There are others." Dumbledore noted. "How?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement." he answered. Ivy knew that her brother was stalling as much as he could. "I've been mending it."

"Let me guess. It has a twin?" Dumbledore ventured.

"At Borgin and Burkes. They form a passage."

"Ingenious... Oh Draco... I once knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Let me help you..."

"You can't help me! Don't you understand?" Draco snapped. He looked paler than usual, and Ivy guessed she did not want to hear Dumbledore be kind. It wouldn't help his mission any. "I _have_ to do this! I have to kill you! Or he will kill me, my mother, and throw my sister to be devoured by his Death Eaters!" He said hysterically.

"I can help them Draco. I can help you all. Just don't give into him. You are better than this."

_Don't Draco..._ Ivy begged silently. Almost as if he heard her, his wand lowered slightly.

That was when the door opened again to reveal Bellatrix, Professor Snape, and several other Death Eaters Ivy knew by their faces only.

"Well. Look what we have here. Well done Draco..." Bellatrix purred.

"Good evening Bellatrix." Dumbledore said. "I believe introductions are in order."

"I'd love too. But sorry. We are on a bit of a tight schedule. Do it!" She hissed towards Draco.

"He can't do it." One of the nameless Death Eaters said. "He is spineless. Just like his father. Let me finish him."

"No! The Dark Lord was clear the boy was to do it." Bella said. "This is your moment, Draco. Do it. Go _on_, Draco, NOW!"

"No." Drawled Snape, stepping forward. Draco dropped his wand in half panic, half relief as the Potions Master took his place. Ivy watched in numb disbelief.

"Severus." Dumbledore pleaded. "Severus, please."

The dark eyed man raised his wand. The silence in the seconds that followed were the most hollow Ivy had ever heard.

"Avada Kedavra!" he hissed, the green light spitting from his wand and hitting the headmaster directly in the chest, sending him over the top of the tower. Ivy was so stunned by disbelief, it took her a moment to release the spell put on her had broken with Dumbledore's death. She still didn't move until Draco was the only one left in the tower.

"Ivy!" Draco squeaked when she whipped off her cloak. "Y-you saw!"

"He... He was supposed to be a part of the Order!" She cried.

"He is! He is..." Draco assured her. "He... Dumbledore was dying. That black thing on his hand was a curse from putting on some ring."

_The horcrux_, Ivy realized.

"Professor Snape told me, and I thought I would be able to do it, since... since he was dying anyway but- but I couldn't. I still couldn't..."

Ivy pulled her brother to her.

"It is okay... Everything will be okay. We will go through this together."

"He could kill us now. Mum and I. And then he would... You would be even worse off than us..."

"It won't come to that." Ivy said with false confidence. "It won't. Everything will be alright. Go now. They will wonder where you are."

"But-"

"Go!"

Draco paused before giving her a nod and dashing off down the stairs. Ivy was right behind him, going to join the battle that was now occurring within the walls of Hogwarts herself.


	12. Punish

**Here it is! The part I have been waiting for! The twist! Enjoy, please, and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I love you Joanne! I am writing this out of adoration! **

Ivy sat on the train, slowly breathing in and out. Everything was wrong. Hogwarts had been invaded, Dumbledore dead, her brother gone. Everything had taken a turn for the worse. She closed her eyes and tried to dispel the tears that were gathering behind them.

"I just... I never thought Malfoy... I mean, he was our friend!" Ron was saying.

"Well, yes... But I did notice something odd about him. Secrets he was keeping." Hermione said. "And not just this year either. You know that sister of his that he said went to Beauxbatons?"

Ivy tensed.

"Yeah?" Neville asked.

"There is no Stella Malfoy at Beauxbatons. I asked Fluer when she came to visit Bill in the hospital wing."

"What?" Ron asked in awe. Ivy sighed and pulled her head away from the window, causing everyone in the car to look at her. She had been still since the train had left Hogwarts.

"It is because his sister does not go to Beauxbatons." She told them.

"How do you know?" Neville asked. Ivy bit her lip in just a moment of hesitation.

"Because... Because I am Stella Malfoy."

Silence greeted her.

"WHAT?" all of her friends asked at once, besides Luna, who didn't seem fazed. Ivy nodded.

"When I was little, the Malfoys came across me being neglected and mistreated by my aunt and uncle. They took me away with them, got my relatives to sign over the guardianship and I became Stella. We didn't want anyone to know who I was, so I got an entirely new identity."

"You lied to us?" Hermione asked, looking hurt.

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you, I did! But no one could know. None of you know any Occulemency, and anyone could have found out my secret just by reading your minds!"

"But... so you have been with You-Know-Who during the summers!" Neville cried. Ivy nodded again.

"Yes. It was absolutely terrifying. Knowing that he could kill you and your family in a second... but we did not have a choice. I could not defeat him yet, and he would get suspicious if I always stayed away."

"Ivy! That is really, really dangerous!" Hermione gasped.

"Trust me, Hermione, I know."

"Hang on! So you knew about Draco this whole time? You knew he was a Death Eater?" Ron asked.

"He isn't a Death Eater, Ron. He was forced to take the mark and this mission or else he would kill all of us, and let me be used by his men."

"Used...?" Hermione asked, looking horrified and disgusted. Ivy nodded at her.

"Snape isn't a Death Eater either. Apparently the curse that blackened his hand was killing him, and Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him so Draco would not have to." Ivy said.

Her friends took in the information in silence. It was not broken until fifteen minutes later when Neville spoke up.

"Ivy... You are not going back are you? To Malfoy Manor?" he asked tentatively.

"I have to." Ivy answered.

"But you can't!" Hermione shouted.

"Are you bloody mental?" Ron asked at the same time.

"I have to! He very likely is not going to be too happy with my family, and I cannot just leave Draco there!"

"I would think Draco would want you to be safe." Luna piped up, speaking for the first time.

"You don't know what could happen if you go back there!" Hermione protested.

"I know very well what could happen. I know, okay guys? But would you leave your family when they were in danger?"

"Well, no, but you could just end up making things worse." Neville tried.

"I am going, and that is that. I will be at the Burrow a few days before my birthday."

They argued and pleaded with Ivy the whole way to Kings Cross. Ron and Neville even grabbed her arms so that she would not run off. Ivy found that she could not get away from them, and Neville ended up taking her back home with him and his formidable grandmother.

Mrs. Longbottom was a bit skeptical about why the Chosen One was coming home with them, but decided not to ask questions and merely enforced the rule that they had to have a house elf chaperone with them at all times. Ivy and Neville just about died in embarrassment. But Ivy was determined not to stay long. As soon as Mrs. Longbottom and Neville were asleep, Ivy changed into the Beauxbatons uniform and put on her glamours before taking her trunk downstairs to the floo. She took a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace, saying her destination and the password to the private grate.

"Malfoy Manor, Freedom." Then there was a rush of green flames as she spun out of sight of the Longbottom's parlor.

She exited the floo with grace, something that Narcissa had to teach her early on. The room was empty, and the lamps were doused.

"Dobby?" Stella called. The house elf popped before her.

"Miss! You shouldn't be comings here!" He cried.

"I know Dobby. But I could not just run and hide. Please take my things to my room, then inform my brother I am here. After that you may go tell Aunt Cissa."

"Yes Miss." He sighed before disappearing. Draco entered the study not long after. He looked awful. His hair was not fixed, he had shadows under his eyes and looked much too skinny.

"Stella! What are you doing here! You shouldn't have come!"

"And leave you here alone?" She asked, pulling her brother into a hug. "Never!"

"You stupid Gryffindor!" He said again, hugging her back.

They both jumped as the door opened and Aunt Cissa ran in as well, pulling both of them into her arms.

"You foolish, foolish girl!" she sobbed.

"I am sorry Aunt Cissa. But I could not let my family face this alone." Ivy explained again as her Aunt wiped her face.

"Yes... I know. I would have done the same, although I rather wished you would have enough sense to stay away from all of this. The Dark Lord is here, and he asked us to join him once you arrived."

Ivy felt herself go pale, and she saw Draco did as well.

"Then we shall go to him." She said, drawing up her courage. Perhaps being in Gryffindor_ had_ changed her. Or maybe she had a bit of Gryffindor in her the whole time. She shielded her mind as the three of them walked to the dining hall. Aunt Cissa opened the door to show that the Dark Lord was at the head of their table, with Severus Snape to his right, and Bella and Rebastian Lestrange to his left.

"Ah, our lovely hosts. Sit, sit." The Dark Lord said with a small sneer. The three silently took their seats.

"You asked to see us, My Lord?" Narcissa asked finally.

"Indeed I did. All of us know Draco failed in his mission at Hogwarts."

Stella felt her gut quench. Bellatrix wrinkled her nose in distaste across the table.

"However it was not a complete failure. My followers were still able to overtake the school, and Dumbledore is dead due to my faithful spy." He motioned to Severus. "Draco has already paid a small penalty for his failure, as have you, Narcissa. But I did give my word regarding what would happen to Miss Stella if you did not complete your task."

I felt slightly dizzy. Did he mean he was going to let his Death Eaters have me after all?

"But," The Dark Lord went on, "As I have forgiven you, she shall not be punished, but instead assist me in the rewarding of my most faithful follower."

"My Lord?" Narcissa asked. The Dark Lord did not answer and instead spoke to Stella.

"Arise, my dear."

Stella took a breath and rose to her feet. He beckoned her towards him. When she had reached his side he stood and pushed her with one hand towards Severus.

"A gift to you, my boy, to further purify your bloodline."

Stella felt faint. She was... being given to her potions master? As a prize? And as a punishment, she realized. Giving her to a half-blood was his way of hurting the Malfoys.

"I thank you, My Lord." Severus said, standing to give his Master a slight bow.

"Take her hands, Severus." The Dark Lord said in response. He did not hesitate to do as he was asked. Voldemort took out his wand and pointed it upward.

"I declare you bonded for life." He said, his wand emitting silver shimmers that encased them and spiraled around their hands. It took every ounce of self control Stella had to keep her mouth from dropping open. He had... He had just married them! It was done without ceremony or consent, but Stella knew that spell from witnessing several marriages .

"Very well." The Dark Lord said, turning to look at Cissa who had a hand over her mouth. "How much is her dowry, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"T-ten thousand galleons..." she whispered.

"Then I expect that much to be deposited into the vault of Mr. and Mrs. Snape by morning, as well as all of her things moved. I suppose as of now, Severus, you will be wanting to depart to... enjoy your new wife. You are dismissed, and I shall not call upon you until the week is out."

"You are most generous, My Lord. I humbly thank you." Severus said with a bow. Stella just managed to give a wobbly curtsy. Voldemort waved his hand at them, and Severus led her out of the room by the arm.

Stella saw her mother looked shocked and a little sick, and Bella looked a little disappointed. She knew that Bellatrix had never liked Snape, and was very reluctant to watch a good 'pureblooded' Malfoy fall to a halfblood like him. Draco looked very green, and filled with guilt. He thought it was his fault... Stella managed to keep collected until she was just out of sight. Then she let the dizziness take over, and she sunk into a dead faint.

When she woke, she was in a dark room she had never seen before. For a moment she wondered what happened before it all hit her again. She let out a tiny squeak and sat straight up. She was alone, and in a nightgown. It was a similar fabric to the Beauxbaton's uniform, blue and silky, so she assumed that they were transfigured. Stella leapt out of the bed and spotted a trunk of hers was at the foot of the bed. She supposed all of her stuff had already been brought over. Stella rummaged around for a bath robe to put over her before going downstairs. She found Severus at the dining room table, drinking tea and reading the Prophet. He looked up when she entered, and put down the newspaper.

"Would you like some breakfast? That elf of yours is quite talented."

"Just... Just tea, thank you."

Dobby popped next to her with a cup.

"If you need anything else Miss, erm, Mistress, just call." He said, stumbling over her new title.

"I will. Thank you, Dobby."

He smiled and disappeared. There was a few moments of silence.

"I suppose we must talk." Severus said finally.

"Yes, we do." Stella agreed.

"The first thing I must know, is if you are loyal to the Dark Lord." he began. Stella inhaled.

"No. No I am not." she said. Severus raised one black eyebrow.

"That is a very bold proclamation. How do you know I will not turn you in?"

"Because you are a spy just like Uncle Lucius."

"Do you really think a spy would have killed Dumbledore?"

"My brother told me about Dumbledore's cursed hand. He would have died by the end of the summer. The headmaster ordered you to kill him."

Snape's eyebrow went higher. "You are very well informed. But you do understand that regardless of which side we belong to, there are now certain expectations of us. Despite... Despite our age difference and reservations towards each other, we must act the part of a married couple. And... And unfortunately that includes consummation of our bond. The Dark Lord will know if I return and we have not."

Stella nodded, her hands starting to shake.

"If he asks about heirs, I will inform him that I wish you to first finish your schooling. That should dissuade any other interest." he continued. "My life is not as luxurious as the one you are used to, and I can be a cruel man with a short temper. But I swear I will never hurt you."

"I know you won't" Stella said softly.

"Very well. Is there anything else?"

She bit her lip and looked down.

"Yes, there is. There is something I must tell you."

"Oh? And what is that?" It was clear that he expected her to tell him she was already in a relationship.

"My name is not Stella Malfoy."

He looked rather thrown for a minute before he collected himself.

"It isn't?" he asked under a calm facade.

"No. I am a halfblood that the Malfoy's found under the care of abusive, negligent muggles. They saved me when I was nine. I have been pretending to be their niece ever since."

There was a short pause as Severus processed this.

"Why was it so important that you had to pretend to be blood?" he asked.

"It was important because I was not an ordinary witch." She explained, rubbing her forehead to wipe off the muggle make up as she slowly dropped her glamours. Snape's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened in surprise.

"Potter?"


	13. Revelations

**I am glad so many people like it! Yeah, I know my spelling and grammar is horrible. I am sorry. Um, I don't know how well I did on this one... It gave me a hard time. **

_Parseltongue_

**Disclaimer: No... *sigh***

"Severus?" Ivy asked. "Er... Snape? Professor?"

Severus seemed to jump out of his trance.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped. Ivy didn't blame him. Calling him Professor would not do any of them any good. It would just make things weirder than they already were.

"Sorry." she apologized. "But you sort of spaced out for a minute there."

"You can't be Potter!"

"I am fairly certain that I am."

"But I would have seen it! I was in your mind, you couldn't hide that from me!"

"You seemed to have forgotten that I fended you off from my mind twice durning first year. By my fifth, I was practicing with you by perfecting my ability to present false memories."

"So you played me. Strung me along into thinking that you were horrible at Occlumency so you could play your little games." he sneered.

"I didn't tell my closest friends my secrets. Why would I confide in you, who would sit there and make snide comments about my parentage?" Ivy pointed out, crossing her arms.

"I don't like liars."

"Well, I don't like hypocrites."

There was a tense moments pause between them before Severus broke it with a sigh.

"I am going to need something stronger than tea." he said, turning to a cabinet behind him and pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey. He set it on the table and poured a little bit into two glasses.

"Thank you." Ivy said when he gave her one. She tossed it back and choked as it burnt her throat.

"Has the Gryffindor Golden Girl never had firewhiskey?" he asked with a sneer. "I am certain those red-headed hooligans would have had no problem obtaining it for your little House celebrations."

"Not all Gryffindors are irresponsible idiots, you know. Besides, I am not a real Gryffindor."

"And what is that supposed to mean? The Sorting Hat put you there didn't he?"

"You are forgetting that I have been raised by Malfoy's for the last few years of my life. And I have been hiding half of my identity since I arrived at Hogwarts." Ivy pointed out. "I am much more of a Slytherin than anything else. But I felt that too much would be investigated if I was put in your house. Dumbledore would surely have been curious, and I couldn't let him know I wasn't still at the Dursley's."

Severus still looked incredulous.

"So you just fooled the Sorting Hat, did you?" he asked sarcastically.

"No. I just asked him to put me in Gryffindor."

"You... Just asked him." He repeated. Ivy nodded. Severus looked at her for several more moments before refilling his glass with firewhiskey.

"And you fooled the Dark Lord ever since the summer after your fourth year." he said, desperate to get all of the truth.

"It was the hardest thing I have ever done. But thankfully he was not too interested in me. If he had cared enough to attack my mind I doubted I would have been able to stand my own against him. I would have been dead within the minute." Ivy said with a shudder.

"You should have never even returned!" Snape said angrily.

"I couldn't just leave my family! Voldemort would have gotten suspicious if I had never come home!" She protested. Severus flinched violently.

"Don't say the Dark Lord's name!" He hissed.

"I can say Voldemort if I wish. Dumbledore does!" Ivy snapped before faltering slightly. "D-did... It is still hard to think that he is gone..."

"Please don't talk about that." Snape said, turning his back to her and drinking another glass. He was going to be drunk before lunch at this rate.

"I'm sorry." Ivy said softly. She hadn't meant to upset him with unpleasant memories. "Sh-shall we talk more later...?"

He nodded quickly and Ivy took a quick escape upstairs. She changed out of her transfigured pajamas and into some clothes for the day. Then she began looking around for her little albino snake. She had not seen Hedwig since she had woken up, but she was sure she was around somewhere.

"_Hedwig? Hedwig, where are you?_" Ivy asked. She was answered by a little white head peaking from under her wardrobe.

"_I like this place._" She hissed. "_It is dark and has lots of hiding places_."

"_Hedwig, I need your help_." Ivy cut off. The albino cocked her head in curiosity and waited for her mistress to go on.

"_The Dark Lord married me to my Professor while he thought I was Stella! I have no idea what to do!_"

"_Is there anything you can do?_"

"_No! Not until the Dark Lord is defeated at least._"

"_Then why worry?_"

"_Because! I have to act like his wife!_"

"_You are his wife._"

"_This isn't helping, Hedwig._" Ivy groaned, lying back onto her bed.

"_I apologize. But mating for you humans is too complex for me to understand._"

Complex was right. What wouldn't Ivy give to be able to talk to Aunt Cissy? Or Hermione, or Ginny, or even Luna! Hell, even Ron would be welcome right now! Just somebody that she could talk to about this who would understand.

Ivy paced her room for hours, pondering her situation, only stopping when Dobby came up to give her lunch. She supposed that her situation was not as bad as it could have been. Snape was very strict in the potions lab, and was known for having a cruel tongue, but at least he was not evil like many of the other Death Eaters in Voldemort's ranks. She had never looked at her Professor before with any thoughts of romance, but the more Ivy thought she noticed he fit the profile of men she found attractive. He was tall, dark, and imposing. Mysterious and smart. Nor was he unpleasant to look at. He was not conventionally handsome, but Ivy did not find him ugly, and his voice was one of the most intriguing she had ever heard.

The more Ivy dwelled on the matter she came to the conclusion that it would be very strange and more than slightly awkward, but she did not think it would be unpleasant.

She jumped a mile when Dobby knocked at the door, and dropped Hedwig on the bed in surprise. The snake gave her an irritated hiss as Ivy opened the door to her elf.

"Dinner is ready, Mistress." He said with a sweeping bow. "The Master is also downstairs."

"Thank you very much, Dobby." Ivy said, checking her reflection in the hall mirror before descending.

Severus was indeed sitting at the table, looking stiff and nervous, sipping his wine. He stood with grace as she entered and held out her chair for her.

"Thank you." She told him quietly, and he nodded. They ate in silence, and when they were done Severus poured them another glass of wine. It was enough to make Ivy feel lightheaded. She put the glass down and turned to face up to Severus. His dark eyes were boring down into hers. Ivy was slightly stunned by their intensity, and did not realize that he was getting closer until his lips were on hers. She panicked for half a moment before calming. As Severus had already pointed out, celibacy in this matter was not an option, and further talking would just make it harder.

Ivy let his tongue glide over her lips, and she opened them to allow the appendage inside her mouth. Her hands moved up to wrap themselves in his black hair as he pulled her closer. His kiss made her breathless, and she wondered vaguely where he had learned that before all thoughts left her mind.

"Upstairs." He said.

Ivy blushed and had a quick moment of panic, which he seemed to see.

"It will be alright, Ivy." He said gently, touching her face. She nodded tensely.

"We can wai-"

"No we can't." She said, cutting him off. "It won't get any easier. We will do this now. And... I am not so opposed to it."

He looked rather surprised, but she just took him by the hand and kissed him again. They moved up the stairs locked in their embrace and locked his door behind them. Talking and discussing could wait until morning.


	14. Nothings

**This chapter is for Platoruledtheworld, because they called me a genius! I think this is an adorable chapter, as we get to look at Snape and Ivy a bit more closely. I hope you enjoy! **

**Warning: Bit of Snarryness.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, own Harry Potter this very night! **

Ivy woke to the bed dipping as weight was shifted around. Unlike the previous morning, Ivy had no confusion as to where she was. She remembered every minute of the night before, and just recalling what had occurred made her blush heavily. The night had been her first time with anyone, but Severus had made it wonderful, knowing just what to do to make it easier and pleasurable. Now she lied on his bed with nothing else covering her but his sheets. She looked over to where Severus was, sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in one hand. Ivy took a finger and ran it down his bare, pale back, feeling him jump.

"I didn't know you were awake." he said, turning to face her.

"Just woke now." she told him, watching his eyes betray his internal debate of wether he should leave or stay. She decided to make it easier for him and beckoned him to her. Severus paused for half a minute more before lying back down on his stomach beside her. Ivy moved so that she curled against him. She would be damned if she let him leave the morning after such an amazing night. Pretending it had not happened would only make things worse.

"We should talk." He said. Ivy nodded in agreement and lifted her head on her hand to better see him. Now that he had her attention, he looked rather intimidated. "Erm... Well, I- we- that is..."

Ivy schooled herself not to smile. She had never seen the stoic potions master act so flustered. Ivy decided to take it into her own hands.

"This situation may never have come about in a normal way of things." She said. "But it has happened, and we can't back out of it. We are married, and expected to act that way. I... I think we could learn to live with each other. I know that their is a large age gap between us, but I feel drawn to you. I feel like we can make this work, and maybe even be happy with it."

"I feel similarly." He said, daring to touch her face gently. Ivy's heart leapt at the touch. Nobody had ever dared caressed her like that. It made her feel cared for.

"But I know it can't be easy for you." He continued. "I am old enough to be your father's age, indeed, James and I were schoolyard rivals."

Ivy imagined that it was rather as if her own daughter had grown up to marry Draco. She tried not to shudder at the idea.

"Your mother and I were best friends up until our fifth year."

"You were?" Ivy asked curiously.

Severus nodded.

"I can't quite figure out if Lily would curse me for this, or thank me for taking you away from the Dark Lord. Probably both, and then James would hex me some more."

"Well..." Ivy said slowly. "If they were here we wouldn't be in this predicament. We can't worry about what might have been."

"I suppose not. But doesn't it bother you?"

"Not as much as it could. I could be Mrs. Goyle right now."

Severus winced.

"Point taken."

Ivy gave a small smile in his direction.

"Out of all of the Death Eaters Volde- Erm, the Dark Lord could have chosen, he chose the one I would pick myself."

"That isn't saying much, considering whom you had to choose from."

"Well, maybe that is true. But I would have picked you out of everybody else in the Order too."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What about one of the Weasleys?"

"Well, they are like family to me. Had I been forced to marry one of them I suppose we could make things work sufficiently, but you are more similar to the kind of man I would have chosen for myself."

"I find that rather difficult to believe."

"Well ask Draco. He knew my own taste in men better than I did."

Severus gave a snort of laughter, which made Ivy smile. She had never heard him laugh in amusement before. Laugh in distain, maybe, but this was different.

"Oh dear Merlin..." he said after a moment, his joviality draining away and his eyes growing wide. "Lupin is going to murder me..."

Ivy couldn't help it. She buried her face in the sheets as she bursted out laughing. She had the sudden vision of Moony chasing Severus with a furious look on his face, sending stinging hexes at his ass. Ivy stopped laughing in surprise as she was hit over the head with a pillow.

"Impudent brat. Do you want to be made a widow?" he asked, with an amused quirked eyebrow.

"Not just yet." she told him, surprising him with a kiss and crawling on top of him.

Nearly an hour later they made their way downstairs after a morning that closely rivaled the night before. Severus had taken the time to get fully dress, but Ivy had just pulled on her pants from the day before and the shirt she had hastily taken off Severus last night. Dobby served breakfast, and Severus placed a bottle of potion beside his wife's place setting. She looked at it and then up at him in confusion.

"A contraceptive." He said plainly. "One teaspoon, after every... ah... intimate night."

Ivy understood what he meant and took a dose. And continued to have to take the dose for the entire following week until Severus returned once more to the Dark Lord's service come night fall. Ivy stayed up all night the first time he left, and sprang to her feet to meet him when he came back home.

"Nothing really happened tonight." He sighed as she led him on upstairs. "More plans, more plotting... Draco and Lucius kept staring daggers at me all night once they realized we had taken marital liberties with one another. But the Dark Lord seemed pleased enough. Kept hinting at a Snape heir. He told everyone that he found the idea funny of a Malfoy pregnant so young."

"And what did you say?" She asked.

"Nothing. What could I say? I just sat there and prayed he did not insist on one. He didn't, thank Merlin. He just asked for another report on our progress next time."

"This is sort of like his pass time. His hobby. Stirring up people's lives for the fun of it." Ivy frowned.

"Indeed." Severus sighed.

Nor did things much change after that. Severus would go when he was called, and return in the early morning where Ivy would be waiting for him. But one morning Ivy did not give Severus a chance to tell her about what had happened.

"It didn't work." she said as he came in the door. He gave her an exhausted blink.

"What? What didn't work?" he asked. Ivy muttered the answer to her knees, and Severus sighed in frustration. "What didn't work? Speak up!"

"The contraceptive." She said, louder, bringing her head up to look him in the eye. "It didn't work Sev. I'm pregnant."


	15. Reactions

**Hello Everybody! Here is the next chapter! As for Severus' potion not working, it was not so much as him as the potion. I liken it to birth control: Even if you take it, it is not 100% effective all the time. It is touched on a little bit in this chapter. Another point that was brought up was how Ivy was going to face Voldemort. Well, if we go by the book's timeline, Ivy does not face Voldemort until May. Since it is still June at the moment, Ivy should have the baby sometime in April, before the final battle. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Severuslooked at Ivy with a vacant expression on his face for a moment before his knees buckled slightly and he grasped the back of a winged armchair to stay upright.

"Come again?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said again.

"That is what I thought you said..."

Ivy stood up and helped him sit in the chair that he had been leaning against. He looked a lot paler than normal and was wide eyed in disbelief.

"Sev, what happened?" Ivy asked. "Was it faulty?"

"No." He said sharply. "No, it was made correctly. I saw to that. But some potioneers have brought forth a study where it was only effective ninety eight percent of the time... Others disputed the claim, but even with leeway, it is still the most potent of birth control potions..."

"Well, I guess this is what happens the other two percent of the time." Ivy sighed. Severus blinked and was pulled back into the moment. He took his wife's hands and sat her down.

"Ivy... I can understand if... If you would rather..."

Ivy gave him a venomous look.

"I am not getting rid of our baby." She said, cutting him off.

"I don't mean it like that." He said quickly. "I would love this baby if you decide to keep it, I just meant that I would support you no matter what. I know you have a lot on your plate already with the Dark Lord, and having to worry about Horcruxes."

"I'm not getting rid of the baby." Ivy said again. "If I have to wait to face him I shall. Besides, I don't even know where to start on this Horcrux hunt." she sighed.

Severus nodded, a faint smile betraying how happy he was, despite the dire situation.

"Will you have to tell Vol-"

Ivy was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Don't." He said. "He has placed a taboo on his name. His supporters apparate to where ever it is spoken, since they know you are not afraid to say it."

Ivy's eyes widened, and shuddered. It was frightening how close she had come to putting them in real danger.

"Will you have to tell the Dark Lord?" Ivy asked when he lowered his hand.

"Unfortunately yes." He said. "He will want to know."

The next time Severus came home from a meeting, he had a black eye and a bleeding nose.

"Sev! What happened?" Ivy gasped, jumping to her feet. "Did the Dark Lord-?"

"No." He said, pinching his nose as Ivy fetched some bruise balm. "Physical harm isn't the Dark Lord's style. He prefers the Cruciatus." He pointed his wand at his own nose and muttered, "Episkey!"

There was a slight popping noise and the blood stopped flowing. Ivy started rubbing some of the balm on his eye.

"Then who did this?" she asked.

"Draco." He said dryly. Ivy pulled back in shock, her mouth slightly open.

"What?"

"I told them about your delicate condition. This is how he responded."

"Oh, Severus, I am so sorry!"

"It is fine. I expected it, to tell the truth. I knew they wouldn't be exactly thrilled with me. But he and your aunt are coming over tomorrow to see you. We thought it safer than you coming to Malfoy Manor."

"How long is he going to be staying there?" Ivy sighed.

"As long as he wishes." Severus sneered. "But he won't stay there much longer. He cannot afford to stay in the same spot for too long now that the Ministry knows about him."

"Good." Ivy said. She couldn't wait to go home, even if it was just for a visit.

She was waiting anxiously by the fire the next day when her Aunt Cissa came through. Ivy did not even get a chance to say a proper hello before she was in her Aunt's embrace.

"Oh, my baby girl!" She said, sobbing slightly. "We wanted to come earlier, but the Dark Lord wouldn't let us! How are you? I am so sorry!"

"Don't keep her all to yourself, mum." Draco said, taking his own turn at hugging his sister. "You stupid prat. Why did you come back? You knew it was dangerous to come to the manor and look what happened!"

"It could have been a lot worse." Ivy said.

"Worse! Ivy you are a little more than a month away from being seventeen and you are pregnant!" he groaned. "While the weight of the wizarding world is on your shoulders!"

"Thanks for reminding me." Ivy said bitterly. "But you know, it would be a lot easier if my husband wasn't coming home beaten up by my family."

Draco had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry... But you _are_ my little sister. I told you the first day we found you: it is my job to take care of you. And hearing that a man our parents age got you pregnant... I just lost it. And with dad still in Azkaban, someone had to do something about it."

Ivy sighed.

"I can understand. Just please don't do it again. I don't like having to fix him up when he comes home, especially if if can be avoided."

"I promise. But I can't say the same about dad though. The Dark Lord announced his plan to break out the other Death Eaters later this week. So he will be coming home at least." Draco sighed.

Ivy winced. She didn't really want to be the one to explain to Uncle Lucius what had occurred in his absence. He wouldn't be happy about his niece being forced into marriage with his best friend. Even less about her carrying his child. Come to think of it, she really couldn't think of any positive first reactions for any of her friends or the Order.

"I'm going to be a grandmum!" her Aunt Cissa cut in, tears pooling out of her blue eyes. "I c-can't believe it!"

"Would you like some tea?" Ivy asked, knowing that it would calm her nerves. Cissa just sobbed harder.

"And you are all so grown up! Mistress of your own house, offering us tea and welcoming us into your home!" She wailed.

Ivy blinked and gave a stunned look at Draco.

"Um, lets get you sitting down." Ivy said, leading her aunt to the couch. Narcissa just cried harder.

"Dobby?" Ivy asked. The little elf popped by her side and gave a bow.

"What can I dos for Mistress and her guests?"

"Tea please?" Ivy asked, stroking her aunt's hair.

"Of course ma'am." He said, disappearing.

"Everything is just happening so fast." She said, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief she had stored in the sleeve of her robes.

"I know." Ivy sighed. "Believe me, I know."

**What sex should the baby be? Boy or Girl? I can't really decide... What do you guys want to see? **


	16. Love

**Okay! So I have made my decision about the baby, but no one will know until it is born. Cause I'm evil like that. I hope I did an okay job with Snape in this chapter... And remember, Ivy's name changes when she is in her disguise. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own any distorted version of Harry Potter.**

Later in the week, Ivy, once again disguised as Stella, flooed to Malfoy Manor with her husband. Voldemort had announced his intention to move elsewhere after the Azkaban break out, so it was deemed safe for her to once again return to await the homecoming of her Uncle Lucius. Draco paced frantically along the parlor floor, and Stella felt like joining him if her hand had not been caught in her Aunt Narcissa's death grip from where she sat beside her on the couch. Severus stood motionless, staring out of the only sounds that were made was Draco's footsteps and the ticking of the mantle clock. Narcissa's nerves finally snapped after a half hour, and hit the menace contraption with a well set Reducto Curse. Everybody jumped at the sudden explosion, but nobody dared say anything. Another hour passed before the flames grew green and Uncle Lucius stepped out of it. Stella's eyes widened. Her Uncle was in prison garb, much like Sirius had been when he escaped, the difference being that her Uncle's were much less dirty and tattered. His face looked as if it had aged ten years, his normally immaculate hair was limp and greasy, and his bright blue eyes were dull and gray. His knees gave out the moment he stepped onto the hearth, and was only kept upright by Draco's quick catch.

"Lucius!" Narcissa cried, jumping off the couch and pulling her husband into her arms, kissing every inch of his face that she could. Stella quietly called for a house elf to bring some food, clean clothes, and a water basin while the couple were busy uniting. Only then did she go up and give her surrogate father a hug.

"I'm so glad you are safe." She sighed.

"I'm perfectly fine." He assured them. They moved him to the couch just as the house elf came back. Narcissa began to wash his face with the warm water and washcloth.

"What- What has happened?" He asked. "The Dark Lord told me that there was family news, but the way he said it..." he trailed off, not having to finish. Narcissa and Draco both looked at Stella. She flushed and began softly.

"W-well, at the end of last year, Draco was given the job to kill Dumbledore." She said. Lucius flinched. "Of course, he was dying anyway, but still could not do it. So... When the time came, Dumbledore asked Severus to kill him."

"Severus?" He asked, his eyes flicking towards his old friend. Stella nodded.

"So when he killed him, Severus became the most trusted of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters. And... He was given... me."

There was a cold pause.

"What?" He asked, sternly, sitting up.

"The Dark Lord... cast the marriage spell over us." She said with a nervous hesitation. The silence that followed was even longer and colder. Stella was the one who broke it this time.

"And I am also pregnant."

Lucius had jumped up and had his hands around Severus' neck before anyone had time to blink.

"No! Uncle Lucius, stop!" She yelled, trying to pull him off.

"You got her pregnant! You sick ogre! " He shouted "That's my baby girl! And you-!"

There was a bang, and Narcissa separated the two.

"That is enough." She said sharply. Lucius was still breathing heavily and looking at Severus as if he wanted to kill him. Stella went to her husband and gently touched his neck where bright red marks in the shapes of fingers were now forming.

"Are you okay?" She asked frantically.

"I am fine." He assured her, kissing her forehead. Lucius growled and tried to attack again, but Narcissa and Draco held him back.

"Stop, please." Stella begged. "I know this isn't really what we planned for either of us, but this is the way that it has to be. And I am happy with it."

Lucius scowled but stopped trying to kill his best friend.

"Very well." He said churlishly. "Does the Order know?"

I shook my head.

"And we won't have to tell them, since most of them do not know of my identity. That way won't get a chance to tear him apart until the truth comes out later. I can explain it to my friends."

"Fine. But if you hurt her Snape, I swear to Merlin that I will hex your genitals off."

Severus grew a tad bit paler.

"I would never dream of hurting her."

"See that you don't." He huffed.

That night Lucius went to the Order to report, only to find that Grimmauld had been completely abandoned, and no idea where the new headquarters was. Ivy imagined that it was because they didn't want to take any more chances when it came to Death Eaters. Within the next few days, Severus also got the news from the Dark Lord that he was to be the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. He had of course accepted the great honor, but Ivy knew that the idea of the job sickened him. But there were some good things that came out of it. He came home from overseeing duties at the school one day and handed Ivy two things he had smuggled out of the castle. One was a twisted and disfigured crown tarnished black and looking as though it had been pierced. The second was the sword of Gryffindor.

"What... How...?" Ivy breathed.

"This is the lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. The ghost of her daughter, the Gray Lady, gave me the clue to find it once I told her I was going to get rid of it. So that is one Horcrux out of the way. I was a bit worried that the sword would not work for me because I was a Slytherin... But apparently it values all bravery." he said, looking exhausted.

Ivy dropped both of the priceless artifacts to the rug to kiss her husband heavily.

"I love you." She whispered. "I know that... the circumstances are irregular for us, but I do love you..."

And she did. Loved his cunning and bravery, his snark and short temper, his wit and sarcastic humor. She never would have thought it, but she couldn't imagine a life with anyone different. He had the personality of the man she had always envisioned herself ending up with, even though she didn't have a face to put with it until now.

Severus looked at her, rather surprised. It only took a second for Ivy to start to feel foolish. Of course he didn't love her back yet, they had only been together a little over a month! She must seem like such a child to him, to believe herself in love already. She cast her eyes away from his incredulous face.

"Ivy," he said slowly. Just hearing her name confirmed her worst fears. She tried to pull away, and banish the silly, hormonal tears, but he kept a grip on her, and they treacherously dripped down her face. "Please listen. I knew very little of love. I hated my father, and I lost my mother when I was twelve. My only friends growing up were Lucius and your mother. The love I did know never surpassed platonic. But I know that I care for you more than I have ever cared for anyone before. So no, I do not know much on the subject. But if I had to hazard a guess, I would say I have fallen in love with you too."


	17. Friendship

**Okie dokie! Chapter Seventeen! I moved the date of the wedding a bit. **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter. **

"I'll be back in three days." She smiled at Severus as she prepared to floo to the Burrow. It was now late July, just a week before her birthday. Ivy had received an invitation earlier in the summer for the wedding of Bill and Fleur, and Ron had asked if she could stay for a couple of days before. Severus was hesitant at first, but finally agreed as long as precautions were taken.

"Just be careful." he said, kissing her. "Stay safe."

"I will." She promised. "Love you, Severus."

"And I likewise."

She waved one last time before she stepped into the green flames with her things and called out her destination.

There was a familiar spinning before she suddenly stopped and tripped ungracefully out onto the Weasley's hearth.

"Ivy! You're here!"

Ivy turned to see Ron just before he hugged her.

"How are you?" he asked. "I'm sorry I haven't sent any letters, I thought it might be too dangerous."

"I'll explain everything later." she said in a whisper. "I don't want to explain everything more than once."

Ron nodded in understanding.

"Neville, Luna, and Hermione are upstairs. We can go see them in a bit."

"Neville and Luna are staying here?"

"Luna will be going home at nights. She lives around this area." he explained. "Otherwise their wouldn't be enough room for us all."

"I like your house, very much." Ivy smiled, looking around. It was not what she was used to, but it fit its name perfectly. It was close and comfy, like a burrow.

"Thanks." Ron mumbled, going pink at the ears. "It's not much, but it is home."

"Ivy dear!" Mrs. Weasley said as she came in from the kitchen, giving her a hug. The Weasley matriarch paused for a moment as she eyed the young girl's belly critically. Ivy felt her heart sped up. Now in her second month, Ivy was considerably more round than before. It would just seem as if she put on a little weight. But anyone who knew Ivy knew that she had never been anything but short and skinny no matter how much she ate. And she was sure Mrs. Weasley would know, since she had been pregnant six times before.

But she thankfully did not say anything, giving Ron a thoughtful glance, as if wondering he was the father. Ivy resisted pulling a face. Ew.

"It is so good to see you again." Mrs. Weasley continued. "Come on, come see the others..." She pulled her into the kitchen. "You remember Bill and Charlie, of course, from the world cup... And Fleur from the Tournament I believe."

"Ah, Ivy, eet 'as been too long." Fleur said fondly, kissing her on both cheeks. "Gabrielle is anxious to see you again."

Only after all the pleasantries were out of the way was Ron able to drag his friend upstairs. His room was completely orange, all supporting the Chudley Cannons team. It looked rather as if they had just walked into a fire. Their three friends were sitting on the two beds (one of them a trundle) and speaking softly to one another. The conversation died when they walked in.

"Hello guys!" Ivy smiled. She was greeted by angry stares from Neville and Hermione, while Luna looked as dreamy as always. "Um, what is going on?"

"What is going on!" Hermione shrieked. "You run away to the Longbottoms to a place where we can't even contact you for fear of endangering your life, and you come bouncing in here like nothing has happened and you ask us what is _wrong_!"

"I wrote..." Ivy protested.

"A couple of lines assuring us that you are still alive and cannot tell us anything wasn't going to stop us from worrying!" Hermione turned to glare at Ron, as if asking why he hadn't yelled at her the moment she had come through. He rubbed the back of his neck and grew red.

"I was too happy to see her to be angry..." he said softly. "And she _did_ let us know she was okay..."

"That is not the point Ronald! The point is, her stupid 'saving-people-thing' put her in danger, _again_!"

"I'm sorry!" Ivy pleaded, her stupid hormones all of the sudden causing her to sob. "I know it was stupid, and it was all my fault, but I couldn't let my family suffer alone! I had to try!"

Hermione stopped dead at the appearance of tears. Ron and Neville had backed away with a look of terror. Luna leapt gracefully from the bed and put her arm around her crying friend.

"Don't be sad." She told her in an airy voice. "We are not mad at you, just worried. But it is all okay now."

Hermione and the others nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry I snapped." Hermione sighed. "You just scared me."

"I'm sorry I worried you all." Ivy said again, drying her tears.

"Don't worry about that now." Luna said, patting her hair. "Who is the daddy?"

Ivy looked up in surprise, her mouth slightly open.

"H-how...?"

"What are you on about?" Ron asked, his eyebrows bunching together as he looked at Luna.

"I wanted to know who the daddy is. Of the baby."

"What baby?" Neville asked. Hermione looked down to Ivy's stomach. Her eyes widened and she gave a small squeak before collapsing onto the wall so she could slide to the floor.

"You... but you are only sixteen!" she said in a higher voice than normal.

"I'll be seventeen soon." Ivy pointed out.

"You're pregnant!" Ron yelped.

"Of course." Luna said, still playing with Ivy's hair.

"But... Who?" Neville asked. He looked very white.

"It is a bit of a long story..." Ivy sighed. And then she told them all about what happened earlier that summer.

"Snape. Merlin! Snape! Our professor! The greasy potions bat!" Ron said afterwards, sitting down on his bed. Ivy threw a nearby book at him.

"Don't insult my husband."

"Oh my goodness, Ivy!" Hermione said. She now had tear stains down her face was dangerous. "I told you going back was dangerous! Oh!"

"I think you would make a lovely mummy." Luna said. She now had Ivy's hair in a braid. "And you sound happy with Professor Snape."

"Severus is wonderful." Ivy agreed. "It is very strange of course, but it has worked out for the best. He loves me. And I love him."

"Merlin." Ron said again, at the same time Neville said "Great galloping hippogriffs..."

Neville had always been absolutely petrified of Professor Snape at school.

"S-so... on another note, have you learned any more about you know what?" Hermione asked.

"Even better. We found one. The lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. Severus retrieved it from the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts."

"That is wonderful!" Hermione said. "What next?"

"Well, we still need to find the locket, the cup of Hufflepuff, and then Nagini. But I have no idea where to look."

They sat in silence for several minutes as they each contemplated on their own where it could possibly be, when they were interrupted from their thoughts.

"Kids! You have... You have a visitor!" Called the shaky voice of Mrs. Weasley. They looked around at each other in puzzlement before all descending downstairs. Sitting there on the Weasley's patched couch was none other than the present Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour.


	18. Wills and Weddings

**Whoo hoo! Next Chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beetle and the Bard.**

The Minister could not look more out of place if he tried. He was too pristine, to severe for this place, and was trying far too hard to pretend as if he wasn't discomforted just by being there.

"Minister Scrimgeor." Ivy said, not attempting to keep the surprise out of her voice. "A pleasure, sir."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Potter." He said, standing to shake her hand.

"May I inquire as to why you are here?" She asked, as she and her friends sat down.

"I am here about the reading of Albus Dumbledore's will."

"After all this time?" Ivy asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Obviously their timeframe is up." Hermione said. "They are not allowed to keep items in Ministry custody if they can't find anything wrong with them."

"That is neither here, nor there. May we get on with the reading?" The Minister said sharply.

"Be our guest." Ivy said, with a wave of her hand.

"To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of the _Beetle and the Bard_. I hope you find it both entertaining and insightful."

He passed the book into Hermione's hands.

"Do you know why Dumbledore might have given you this book, Miss Granger?"

"Because I like books, I guess." She said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Scrimgeor sniffed, and continued.

"To Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley, I give you my Deluminator, an object of my own invention in the hopes that you will always use it to see the light."

Ron was handed an object shaped like a lighter and clicked it. A ball of light flew from it and disappeared inside of the device.

"Wicked." He grinned, releasing it again.

"Would you have any idea as to why Dumbledore left you this?"

"To turn out the light, I suppose." He said dryly. The Minister frowned.

"To Mr. Neville Longbottom, I leave you in the possession of my planetary watch in the hopes that you will take care of it." He handed Neville a watch with circulating planets on its face instead of numbers.

"Um... How do you tell time with it?" He asked.

"We aren't sure." He drawled, appearing more frustrated by the minute. Neville looked at the watch reverently, and placed it carefully in his pocket.

"To Miss Luna Lovegood-"

Luna, who had been staring dreamily out of the window, turned politely to the Minister. "-I leave more of a request. I ask that you ensure that Fawkes takes good care of himself, and attends to him when he is a fledgling in his ashes. I know that he will be in capable hands due to Miss Lovegood's love of all creatures."

Luna gave a brilliant smile.

"To Miss Ivy Lilian Potter, I leave the snitch that she caught in her very first Qudditch game."

This object, Scrimgeor handled with the upmost care, making sure to put on gloves before handing it to her. He sat tense and focused, waiting for something to happen. Ivy took the little gold sphere in her hand, where it sat unmoving.

"Well that was dramatic." Ivy said, and Scrimgeor seemed to slump. "Is that all, Minister?"

"No, in fact it isn't. Dumbledore left something else to you, Miss Potter, something that was not his to give." He paused dramatically. "The sword of Godric Gryffindor." When nobody said anything, he went on. "But even so, the sword has gone missing. We would not have been able to give it to you in any case."

"Missing?" Ivy asked, pretending to be bewildered.

"Indeed. Now, I must be on my way, I'm afraid. Good day to you."

"Good day." Ivy returned. When they were certain of his departure they returned to Ron's room.

"I was so certain that something was going to happen when you touched that snitch." Hermione sighed in relief. "They have flesh signatures, you know. They remember the first person to have caught it."

"Yeah, well I wasn't going to try to hard in front of Scrimgeor, was I?" Ivy grinned.

"What do you mean, mate?" Ron frowned.

"Do you remember how I caught my first snitch?" Ivy smiled.

"You... You nearly swallowed it!" Neville gasped.

"I heard about that." Luna said mistily. Ivy nodded at them with a smile and stuck the snitch into her mouth. It didn't feel as if it changed at all, and Ivy took it back out in confusion.

"Something is written on it!" Ivy gasped as she studied it's surface. "It says... I open at the close... What does that mean?"

There was a small silence before Hermione shrugged.

"I have no idea."

Ivy frowned and pondered the words further. Ron was playing with his Deluminator, capturing the lamps light and releasing it over and over.

"Do you know how to tell time with this watch, Hermione?" Neville asked.

"I haven't a clue, Neville. I've never seen anything like this." She frowned.

"It looks quite like our charts of the planets in Divination." Luna sighed.

"It does." Neville said gloomily. "Too bad we were all pants at that subject. Were you any good at it, Luna?"

"I did alright. Mostly I was just faking though. Visions rarely happen when you actually try to see them. If I was to guess, I would say that you could tell time with it if you knew how it worked, but I also think it's primary function acts as a countdown."

"A countdown to what?" Neville mumbled.

"I'm not sure." She shrugged. "We will just have to wait and see."

"Fat lot of help." he mumbled.

"This book doesn't look like it will be much use either. It just has a bunch of fairy tales in it." Hermione said as she flipped through the pages. "Hmm. What's this symbol...? It is inked in, it isn't printed..."

They all craned their neck to see. It was a circle divided by a line inside of a triangle.

"It is the Deathy Hallows symbol. My father wears it." Luna said. They all looked at her, so she explained. "It represents the objects in the Tale of the Three Brothers. There is the invisibility cloak, you see, and the resurrection stone... and the elder wand."

All of them were familiar with the story, since all of them were raised in pureblood families except Hermione, and she read every book she came across.

"The story was real, you see." Luna went on. "Believers wear the symbol to show others of their faith."

"The story can't be real." Hermione protested.

"Of course it is. You have seen one of the Hallows with your own eyes. Ivy has the cloak. It is the only one of its kind that doesn't fade or tatter."

"How did... never mind." Ivy said. "So why would Dumbledore have put that in the book?"

"Perhaps You-know-who is looking for them." Luna said. "Whomever possessed all three was said to be the master of death."

They all looked at each other, and a collective shiver went around the room.

The next day was the day of the wedding. It was a frantic morning to be sure, but it was worth it. The ceremony took place under gorgeous tents in the Weasley's yard, and it was one of the most elegant things Ivy had ever seen.

She wondered if after the war if she and Sev could do something like this. Nothing so extravagant, but just a small little gathering where they could be married under somebody who wasn't the Dark Lord.

Fleur was beautiful in her dress, and the couple looked wonderfully happy. Everyone was having a wonderful time until the tail end of the reception when the dancing was interrupted by the slivery patronus of a lynx.

"The Ministry has fallen." Came Kingsley's voice. "The Minister is dead. They are on their way."

Panic broke out. Everybody started running and trampling for the exits. Ivy pushed through the crowd of people, hands over her middle as she barreled towards her friends. She reached Ron and Hermione first, and Neville and Luna joined them seconds later.

"Do you have the bag?" Ivy asked Hermione. She nodded quickly. "Good. Hang on to me!" she said. Once they each had a good hold on her, Ivy activated her emergency port-key, and they all landed in her home at Spinner's End.


	19. Gifts

**Next Chapter! Really sorry about the wait. My brain just refused to write...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"I was not aware that you were bringing home guests."

Ivy looked up to see her husband surveying their visitors with an upturned eyebrow. He may have managed to look aloof, but Ivy knew better. This was how Severus hid his shock. She did not answer him right away, but instead ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"What happened?" he asked as he held her.

"The wedding was attacked. We got a patronus warning us just in time, saying that He took over the Ministry."

Severus stiffened at the news of an attack and held her tighter.

"Are you alright?" He asked urgently.

"I'm fine." Ivy assured him.

"You're certain?"

"Yes, Sev. I'm perfectly alright."

"Thank Merlin." He sighed, loosening his grip. Ivy smiled and kissed him gently before turning to her friends. They all looked rather green, except for Luna.

"So I assume that your friends will be staying for awhile?" Severus asked.

"Can they? I don't know where else they could go."

"It will be a bit of a squeeze, but as long as they do not go into my lab I do not mind. I don't want any incompetent students messing up my potions."

His eyes reseted on Neville when he said this, and Ivy elbowed him slightly.

"We won't go near your things." Luna promised. He nodded his head in her direction.

"I suppose you don't have any things with you?" He asked.

"Oh. Well, we do." Hermione blushed, holding up a beaded bag in her hand. "I was not sure when we would need to disappear, so I brought this. It has some of everyones stuff in it."

"An Ever-Extending Charm? Very impressive Miss Granger."

They all gave him an awed look, save for Luna. He had never complemented any of them before. This was certainly a side to Snape they had never seen.

They were soon well set, the girls in the guest bedroom and the boys on cots that Severus had conjured in the living room. The next week was fairly uncomfortable

as Ivy's friends watched this new side of their professor in awe. He was still cynical and sarcastic, but not nearly as harsh or demanding when they were away from the classroom and the eyes of the other students. He had given Hermione permission to look at any of the books that she wanted, and she had not resurfaced from their pages since. He also proved to be a worth opponent for Ron, beating him more often then not, which Ron found delight in.

"Ivy can't play to save her life." Ron told him. "And Hermione doesn't like it at all. Draco is fairly good, but he is very rigid. Sticks to the strategies and isn't very fluid or creative. Gets a bit boring. It is nice to play someone better than me for once. I can actually learn something!"

"It comes with years of playing against Dumbledore." Severus said quietly. "I only ever managed to beat the man once. And I am fairly sure that he let me."

It came as another surprise when Ivy walked in on her husband having a civil conversation with Neville about the importance of Herbology in Potions.

He did not speak much to Luna, nor she to him, but it was more of a mutual preference for silence than ignoring one another.

It also became a common sight to see Luna with the crimson and gold Fawkes upon her shoulder. It was unclear to everyone how she had found him (or he found her).

On the day of Ivy's birthday, she was awoken by the gentle shaking of her husband.

"Good morning Severus." She smiled, stretching.

"Happy Birthday, Ivy."

"Oh, it is, isn't it? I forgot. I can do magic now." She smiled sitting up.

"That you can." he agreed. "Might I give you your present now, before we go downstairs and have an audience?"

"A present? You didn't have to get me a present..." Ivy said softly.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said, holding out in his hand a ring. It was platinum, Ivy would guess, with an old setting and a small diamond. It made her gasp upon the sight.

"It- It is beautiful." Ivy stuttered as he slid it onto her ring finger.

"My mothers." he said. "I would have given it to you before now, but I thought I would wait until your birthday."

"I love it!" Ivy smiled, throwing her arms around him in a hug. Severus was surprised, and Ivy knew that he was not much of a hugging person. She pulled away shortly after and looked down at the ring on her finger. "It is the best birthday present I have ever gotten."

Severus gave a closed-lipped smile and kissed her gently.

"Come, let us go downstairs. I am sure your friends will enjoy the chance to lavish affection upon you."

Ivy laughed and put on a dressing gown before following him downstairs. Everyone was already awake and waiting for us in the kitchen with smiles on their faces and a breakfast set out on the table.

Happy birthday, Ivy!" Hermione squealed before hugging her.

"Thank you." Ivy said back before getting a hug from everybody else as well. They did not have presents, they had been left behind at the Burrow, for which Ivy was glad. It seemed a bit silly to be getting presents from everyone with so much going on around them. Ivy found her birthday to be pleasant enough, made better by the presence of her friends.

But Hermione did surprise her with a small little cake at tea time for everyone to have a piece of. Ivy thought that the benign day was absolutely perfect.

The entire month of August was spent doing the very best they could learning new spells and jinxes that they could put to use.

"It feels like having a very small D.A." said Neville. Luna was the only one not old enough to do magic outside of school, and nobody wished to be found due to the trace on her. She learned the best she could in other fields, such as Arithmancy and Potions.

It was agreed that Neville and Luna would be going back to Hogwarts when it started again.

"It makes perfect sense that I go back." Luna nodded. "I can't do magic unless I am at Hogwarts, and I can act as an inside agent."

"Besides," Neville put in. "The Gryffindors can look after themselves, but someone will need to be there to rally up the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs."

Even Severus helped them with their research, although he was now traveling by day to work at Hogwarts now that the school year was fast approaching.

Nothing of note occurred until the thirty first of August, the day before Neville and Luna left for the Hogwarts Express. A light chiming started to come from Neville's pocket, and he pulled out with some confusion the watch Dumbledore had left him.

"What in the wor-" He began, but he was cut off as the inner workings of the clock began to shift and turn so that a small space was revealed, with a tiny crystal vial wedged inside. It was no bigger than a half inch tall, and filled to its wax stopper with the familiar swirling of a silver memory.

"How very fascinating." Luna trilled.

"With the worst possible timing." Severus said. "I will not be able to bring back Dumbledore's pensive until Christmas."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"It would be noticed if I was missing. And the only way to return quickly before anyone would notice my absence would be flooing. But the floo is being monitored and it would register if I took a powerful object like a Pensive with me. It would raise suspicions and questions I would not be able to answer."

"Then we will just have to wait until Christmas then." Ivy said.


	20. Ministry

**Chapter 20. I need to go back and edit a lot of this story... so please suspend belief if I write something that doesn't make since or wasn't mentioned before. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The night the hidden memory was unearthed, Severus returned to Hogwarts. It was a soft and short goodbye between him and Ivy, giving each other a gentle kiss before he left. It was hard to think that it would be Christmas before they saw each other again.

Neville and Luna left the following morning. They stayed long enough to exchange wishes of good luck with the others before Neville apparated them to Kings Cross. They had carefully contacted Neville's gran with a coded letter through a public mail owl, and she would be waiting for them with their trunks. Once they were gone, Ivy, Ron, and Hermione were left on their own.

It was easy to say that nerves grew tense between them all. Without being able to leave the house, and a limited library to learn from, they soon were all on each others nerves.

It was halfway through the month of September before they had a lucky breakthrough. They were all eating the breakfast that Dobby had cooked for them when Hermione squeaked and knocked her hot coffee all over Ron, causing him to curse and jump to his feet.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said and Dobby burst out of nowhere and hurried to clean 'Ivy's Wheezy'. "It is just... Well look!"

Ivy and Ron both peered at the front page of the Daily Prophet and both scowled as the face of Dolores Umbridge gave a simpering smile back at them.

"Look at what she has around her neck!" Hermione huffed, irritated that they did not see the point.

Around the toad's fat little neck was a golden locket, identical to the fake one that Ivy and Dumbledore had rescued from the cave.

The very next morning, the three of them walked inside the Ministry of Magic. Hermione and Ron had both taken some Polyjuice that Severus had in stock to change them into Ministry employees. Ivy, however, could not take the potion due to her delicate condition, and instead had to rely on muggle makeup to cover her scar in addition to her glamours. None of the disguises worked very well. Ivy had to use Peruvian Darkness Powder and two Decoy Detonators to get away when several people asked her for her identification. She wished that she could have just used her invisibility cloak, but it was far to packed for her to be able to navigate.

Ron and Hermione did not have an easy time with their roles either. They were impersonating Reginald Cattermole and Mafalda Hopkirk. Hermione was dragged off by Umbridge to act as a secretary, while Ron was informed that Mrs. Cattermole was a muggleborn, and was now on trial. Ivy had lost both of them when she was stopped, yet again, by someone asking whom she was. She dropped another pinch of Peruvian Darkness Powder and ran off after them, starting to think that this mission was just as impossible as they thought it would be. She ran down to the courtrooms on the lower levels, walking straight in with her head held high as if she belonged. Not that it helped at all. Umbridge looked up at her in surprise, and stopped reading the charges for Mary Cattermole in mid-word.

"May I help you, dear?" Umbridge asked in a sweet voice that thrummed with anger.

"Perhaps you can." Ivy said, purely to distract her. Hermione, as Mafalda, wasted no time. She jumped to her feet and attempted to wrench the locket from the hags neck.

"_What do you think you are do_-!"

"Stupefy!" Ivy yelled, hitting Umbridge in her broad shoulder. Her squat form slumped, and Hermione managed to pull the necklace up over her head. A large cry of outrage had bloomed forth from the spectators, and all three of them ran, Ron pulling Mrs. Cattermole behind him. They dashed down the corridor and into one of the open lifts, the doors shutting behind them to shield them from the spells and curses sent in their direction and started to move upwards.

"Reginald, what is going on?" Mrs. Cattermole gasped once.

"I am not Reginald."

"What are you-"

"My name is Ronald Weasley." He said as the lift shuddered to a stop and the doors opened. The Polyjuice was starting to wear off, his red hair coming back and his nose changing shape.

"But what-"

"Look, go find your husband and children. Then get out of England." He said.

"There they are!" came a shout. The three of bolted again, elbowing their way through the crowd, and sending jinxes over their shoulders.

"Almost there!" Ivy called once the exit was in sight. They all put on an extra burst of speed, running as fast as they could into the phone booth that acted as the visitor's entrance. Hermione and Ron ran in first, and Ivy crammed herself in after them, shutting the door behind them. Then it floated upwards through the roof to the London streets above. Without waiting to see if the coast was clear, Hermione grabbed her friend's hands and apparated them away.

"W-Where are we?" Ivy asked. It was certainly nowhere near her and Severus' home.

"It is the Forest of Dean. My family and I went camping here once. It was the first place I could think of." Hermione explained.

"Do you have the sword?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded again and pulled it out of her amazing bag.

"Alright," Ivy said, crouching near the necklace. "I am going to tell it to open in Parceltongue. Then you stab it Hermione."

"Me?" She paled.

"You can do it." Ivy assured her. Hermione looked limp for a moment, and then tightened her grip on the sword's hilt. Ivy looked down at the deceptively innocent looking horcrux.

"_Open_." She hissed. She was immediately pushed backwards by a cloud of foul black smoke that poured from the locket. She was surprised to see a vision of herself appear, along with Ron. But they were not the same. They were eerily beautiful, with not one flaw in sight, and seeming to glow. Neither of them were wearing anything.

"Who are you compared to Ivy Potter? What are you compared to the Chosen One?" asked the beautiful Ron with a sneer on his face. "A little idiot who thinks she knows everything."

"Did you ever think that he would have eyes for you when he could have me?" the other Ivy asked with a sneer.

"Who would ever prefer you?" The Ron asked. "You are nothing. Nothing; compared to her."

"Stab it Hermione!" Ivy yelled over them.

The two figures began kissing one another, passionate and searing.

"It isn't true!" The real Ron yelled. "Stab it! Kill it!"

His voice seemed to snap Hermione back to her senses, and she ran forward with a loud cry, bringing the sword down hard enough to crack it in half. There was a piercing scream from the locket as the black smoke disappeared, and then a heavy silence only broken by Hermione's sobs.

Ron recovered first and went to her side, pulling her into his arms.

"I... I don't like Ivy, like that, 'Mione..."

"I'm married. Happily married." Ivy put in. "Ron is a brother to me."

Hermione continued to sob, now out of humiliation, so Ivy took a step away, walking to where they were still within her sights, but she could not hear them. They needed a moment alone.


	21. Hollow

**Disclaimer: I am not Joanne. **

Soon after Ron and Hermione made peace with one another, they all apparated back to Spinner's End. It was clear that the two were a couple now, even if they did not come right out and say it. They didn't really need to. They held hands all the time, and Ivy even caught them kissing once.

But the good mood did not last. After their escapade at the Ministry, things slowed down almost to a stop. They did not dare leave the house as long as they had no idea where to search for the next horcrux, and they had nothing to do but read and reread their studied material, practice and practice spells that they had mastered long ago. Ron was particularly restless.

"We should be out there doing something!" Ron said with a frustrated wave to the door.

"What do you suggest?" Ivy huffed. Her hormones made every emotion see felt become magnified by ten, so at the moment her patience with Ron's whining had dwindled down to nothing.

"Something! We expected that Dumbledore would have told you something. Anything! We thought you would be prepared!"

"Well I am sorry for being upfront with you. I told you everything I know. I am sorry that this is not living up to your idea of a grand adventure."

"But we are just sitting here! We will never find the horcruxes if we just wait for them to come to us!"

"Then where should we look? Just travel around the country side until we find it stashed under a hay-bale? In case you haven't noticed, Ron, I'm pregnant! I can't just go running around month after month!"

"Well that is your fault for letting a greasy old creeper knock you up when you are supposed to be fighting a war."

A loud slap echoed around the room as her palm made contact with his cheek. He looked at her in surprise and fury.

"If you want to leave, than get out!" Ivy snapped.

"Fine!" Ron yelled, getting to his feet and taking several steps to the door. He looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend. "Coming Hermione?"

"Ron... Ron, I can't, we have to stay together..."

"Fine. Fine. I see how it is. Friends first, right?" he sneered.

No... No, Ron, it isn't like that at all..."

But he ignored her and stomped out the front door. Hermione followed him, calling his name, but he apparated away. Hermione grew still and silent, tears streaking her cheeks as she looked at the spot where he vanished. She stayed where she was only for a few moment, knowing that it was dangerous to be outside. Without a word she sat next to Ivy, who put her arm around her friend and let her cry on her shoulder.

...

"Hermione, I want to check out Godric's Hollow." Ivy said.

"What?"

"Well, it is where Voldemort lost everything. It may be the sort of place where he would hide a horcrux. And... I would like to see where my parents are buried. At least once before this all starts."

"Okay." Hermione finally said. "We can go check it out. But we will go at night. Under the invisibility cloak."

When night fell, Ivy and Hermione covered themselves in James Potter's cloak and disapperated to Godric's Hollow. Ivy's first impression was of a gingerbread village. All of the buildings looked like little cottages, and everything was covered in a layer of snow.

"Well, it looks as if being invisible is useless." Hermione sighed. "Our footprints would just give us away."

"Look. The graveyard." Ivy said, pulling her friend over to the gate.

"Oh, Ivy..."

Ivy followed Hermione's line of sight to find a large statue of a stone family. A kind-faced, pretty woman held a baby, while a messy haired and spectacled father had his arms around them both. It was a monument to her family.

Ivy found tears in her eyes and had to look away. She wiped her eyes while she was pretending to look at the names on the headstones. Eventually she came across the one that she was looking for: It was a double headstone, with both of their names, and underneath them the dates of their birth and death. The inscription read: "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."

Ivy stood silently, staring at it for a long time. She felt as if she should pray or something.

Hermione moved first. She took out her wand and conjured a ring of flowers and set it down on the grave. Ivy gave her friend a wordless nod of gratitude before turning back to her parents.

"Thanks mum. Thanks dad. I love you." She whispered.

...

There next stop was Ivy's old home. Half of the house was gone, and when they searched inside everything was gone. It had either been confiscated by the Ministry or ransacked by vultures.

"Ivy... Ivy that lady is staring at us." Hermione whispered as they prepared to leave. Ivy turned to see an old woman on the street, eyeing them carefully. She motioned for them to follow her.

"Should we trust her?" Ivy asked.

"I think so. I believe that is Bathilda Bagshot. She wrote _A History of Magic_, and she was said to be a close friend of the Dumbledore family."

"Maybe she knows something." Ivy said, her hope rising.

"Maybe." Hermione agreed, biting her lip. "But we should be careful..."

They followed the silent woman to a house just two doors down. She then motioned for Hermione to stay where she was and pulled Ivy upstairs. She still remained quiet.

"Ms. Bagshot? Please... did you have a reason for bringing us here?" Ivy asked.

"_A reason? Yes_." The old woman hissed. Ivy frowned. Something about her gave Ivy the creeps, and that voice wasn't helping. It was a cold, high voice that should not have come from a little old lady. It reminded her eerily of Voldemort's voice...

"What do you want?" Ivy asked suspiciously, but Bathilda was cut off from answering due to a shrill scream that came from downstairs.

"Hermione!" Ivy cried, starting to run toward the stairs. But Bathilda pushed her to the ground with a force that belied her age, and began to quiver so hard that her loose skin began to shake. And then droop... And then start to shed, revealing a snake underneath...

Ivy reached for her wand, but the snake struck out at her and she was forced to roll over to avoid the venomous fangs. Her wand fell from her grasp in the process.

"Reducto!" yelled a familiar male voice from the doorway. The spell bounced off the snake and hit the wall, making it crumble instantly. A brick in the rubble collided with Ivy's head, and her vision began to darken. She was only vaguely aware of the hands grabbing her and pulling her away.

...

When she woke up again, she was in her bed and two familiar faces hovered over her.

"Ron?" She asked. "What are you doing here? And why do you have a black eye?"

"Well, the black eye is courtesy of Hermione." Ron flushed. "The rest is a bit of a long story... I didn't go home once I left. I started looking around in places I thought horcruxes might be, but of course I didn't get anywhere. But tonight as I was playing with my deluminator, I heard Hermione screaming from inside the light to conjured. I knew I had to help, so I let the little ball float inside my chest-" he tapped his heart "-and then I disapperated. It brought me right to her."

"And then?" Ivy prompted. "Why did you scream Hermione?"

"You know how the snake was wearing Bathilda's skin? Well, I found the rest." She said softly, looking sick.

"Yeah, and when I got there, she told me you were upstairs, so I went and found you being attacked by it. I cast a Reducto Curse, which didn't effect it at all, but made the wall blast apart. It was a good enough distraction to get you away. Then once we were safe, Hermione laid into me and gave me this shiner." Ron finished.

Ivy frowned and looked around.

"Where is my wand?" She asked. Her friends exchanged a look, and Hermione's lip quivered.

"I-I grabbed it for you Ivy but..."

"But what?" Ivy pressed, feeling her chest restrict. Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out what remained of her wand, cleanly snapped in two and only held together by the visible strand of a phoenix feather.

"We've tried everything, but nothing fixed it." Ron said quietly.

Ivy didn't say anything. She had her wand ever since she visited Ollivander's when she was elven years old. Now that she no longer had it, Ivy felt more helpless than she ever had before.


	22. Memory

**Next chapter so soon! I hope you guys like it. Sev may be a little OOC, but I tried to keep him as similar as possible. I just felt like he would be more open to his wife, and also a little more pleasant to her friends. **

**This is also a bit short, but it is worth it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter. But I really, really wish I did. **

Soon winter break arrived, and Severus came home. It was a brief happy reunion before he sat down and told them of what was occurring that year at Hogwarts.

"It is awful." He said. "The Dark Lord had appointed the Carrow siblings to teach the Dark Arts. He stopped the Defense portion of course. They are teaching and casting Unforgivable Spells, and other dark spells. They are the head of discipline too, torturing and abusing students. And I can't do anything about it!" He said with a frustrated sight. "The teachers at least are up to the challenge. They have started finding other ways to punish students than detention. The students are also stronger than they appear. Many of them have banded together in the Room of Requirements under your little friends. Neville, Luna, and Ginny. They are very sneaky about it, the Carrows have no idea where they disappear to."

Ivy sighed. Hogwarts had certainly changed for the worse.

...

Severus had also brought home Dumbledore's Pensieve, but Ivy had put off looking into it. She wanted her Christmas to be about spending time with the little friends and family that she could while she was able to.

Once again, the holiday had little in the way of presents, since there was no way that any of them but Severus could shop. But he had taken the time to get oranges and Honeydukes chocolate for them to have when they woke on Christmas morning. He had also smuggled a small vial of Felix Felicis for each of them, explaining that it just might save their life in battle. Ivy's vial was on a chain so that she could wear it as a necklace. She thought that it was sweet that he thought of them like he had.

"It is Christmas." He said when she told him this. "I can remember Christmas as a young boy. We never had much, but my mother still did her best to make Christmas special."

Dobby had also done his part by making a fabulous Christmas dinner with turkey, cranberry sauce, stuffing, and green beans... For desert he had made a plum pudding for them too, and afterwards they sat in the den, drinking hot chocolate until they were just about asleep sitting up. Only then did they all depart and go to bed.

...

After Christmas passed, time seemed to speed up again until before Ivy knew it, it was time for Severus to leave once again.

"It won't be too long this time." He assured her. "I will be back to see the baby born before you know it."

"It feels like forever." Ivy said, resisting the urge to pout like a child. She was just reaching her seventh month and felt as if she swallowed a quaffle. He gave a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Stay safe." He told her.

"You too, Sev." she said quietly, looking up at him. He looked into her eyes for one long moment, and then he pulled away to disappear in the swirling green flames of the floo.

...

Late that night, Ivy poured the silver memory into the rune incrusted stone bowl, and dived into it alone.

_She was in Dumbledore's office, and it looked exactly like she had seen it last. Whirring silver instruments and long legged tables all overlooked by hundreds of sleeping portraits. The Headmaster was at his desk, and Severus was standing opposite him. _

_"There will come a time when Ivy Potter must be told something." Dumbledore said with a heavy sigh. "But only when Voldemort has reached his most vulnerable." _

_"Told what?" Severus asked suspiciously, one of his eyebrows raising. Dumbledore paused for a long moment before answering. _

_"On the night when Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill Ivy, and Lily Potter cast herself between them, the curse rebounded." He began. "When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul latched itself onto the only living thing it could find: Ivy herself."_

Ivy felt a cold pit settle inside of her stomach and her throat closed at his words.

_"There is a reason Ivy can speak to snakes. There is a reason she can look into Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort _lives inside _of her." _

Ivy's worst fears were confirmed. She was a horcrux. And after she had finished destroying all of the others- her train of thought was interrupted by the memory plunging on ahead.

_Severus had a look of horrified realization behind his emotionless mask. _

_"So when the time comes-?" he said, a question in his voice as if he hoped that he was wrong. "The girl must die?"_

_"Yes." Dumbledore said softly, looking thoroughly defeated and guilty. "Yes, she must die." _

_"You have kept her alive so that she may die at the proper moment." Snape said. A mask no longer covered his disbelief. "You have been raising her like a lamb for slaughter!" _

_"Come now, Severus, since when have you cared for the girl?" Dumbledore asked, giving him a calculating look. Severus squared his shoulders and narrowed his eyes indignantly. _

_"Always." _

Ivy's heart soared.

_Dumbledore's eyes looked pain as they locked onto Severus'. _

_"I see." The headmaster sighed, almost as if in disappointment. And in the next second his wand was pointed between the Potion Mater's eyes. _

_"Oblviate." _


	23. Baby

**Yay! It is time for the baby! I am so excited! 200 reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything... Nothing at all...**

Ivy sobbed and gave a loud scream, crushing her husband's hand.

It was March, and her water had finally broken. Hermione had quickly owled both Severus and the Malfoy family, whom had dropped everything and swarmed to Spinner's End. Severus had dragged Madame Pomphery with him, and looked like he had been about to faint when he finally walked in the door.

Now all of the men except Severus were waiting nervously downstairs, while the women went about clucking and fretting and checking everything.

Hermione looked very pale as she carried out whatever the matron and Narcissa asked her too. She was the only one who had not yet experienced childbirth.

"Get it OUT!" Ivy sobbed, her hair plastered to her face with stress. It had been six hours- six hours!- of long and painful labor.

"You are fully dilated now, honey. When the next contraction hits, I want you to push, alright?"

Ivy nodded her understanding and waited until the pain came again before pushing with all her might with a scream. It was the worst thing Ivy had ever done. The Cruciatus was much more intense, but at least it only lasted for a few minutes in her experience. This had been going on for forever...

"That is the shoulders dear, the hardest is over! One more push!" Madame Pomphery said. Ivy did as she said and her scream was mingled this time with the high screams of a baby. Ivy forced her eyes open to see Madame Pomphery waving a wand to clean the child and then wrapping it tightly in a blanket with a practiced hand.

"It is a girl." She smiled, handing the bundle to Severus, who moved so that Ivy could see her baby as well.

"Oh, Severus... She is beautiful..." Ivy sobbed. She already had black hair on the top of her head like her daddy, and a small button nose. When she opened her eyes, they could see that she had her father's same black eyes as well.

"What are you going to name her?" Hermione asked awhile later as the matron helped Ivy get settled.

"Lily Narcissa Snape." the new mother beamed proudly. "But she will be known as Artemis Narcissa to..." She trailed off, but everyone knew what she meant.

The Death Eaters and Voldemort. They would have become suspicious if they had known the child's name was Lily.

Narcissa started to sob and pulled Ivy into a hug.

"I'm a grandmummy!" she cried. "And she has my name! Oh, I am so happy!"

"I'll go get the boys." Hermione said, darting off downstairs. Not two minutes later she came back with Ron, Draco, and Lucius, who all came over to look at the baby in Ivy's arms.

"Hello Lily..." Draco whispered. "I'm your Uncle Draco... I'm the best and don't let anyone tell you different."  
>Ivy laughed and kissed her brother on the cheek. Her Uncle Lucius stood behind his son, silent, but looking very much like a proud grandfather. Lily was passed around for a moment, letting everyone hold her before she started to cry again.<p>

"W-what do I do?" Ivy asked, starting to panic when her daughter was passed back to her.

"She is hungry." Narcissa told her, showing her how to hide with a blanket and get her daughter to breast-feed.

"This feels... weird." She admitted, looking down adoringly at her daughter.

"It will feel strange for a while, but you will get used to it." Madame Pomphery said.

"What if I am not a good mum?"

"Hush. You will be a great mother." Narcissa said. "Everyone makes mistakes, but we learn from them, and I can already tell you will be wonderful."

Ivy felt dread start to grow in her stomach. She wanted to be there forever for her little girl, but since she was a horcrux she could not: she was going to have to die and leave her beautiful girl without a mummy...

She had not said anything to anyone about the memory that Dumbledore had left her. She didn't want them to know. It would just make things worse. She didn't want anyone to worry about her, and certainly not Severus. If he knew he would lock her up in a tower and never let her out again.

For a split second Ivy changed her mind. She didn't want to die. Not when she could see her daughter grow up... say her first word, start to walk, get her Hogwarts letter and buy her wand, go on dates and ask about boy problems... She wanted to live to see all of that.

But almost as soon as the thought entered her head it left. She would die for her baby just as her mother had once died for her. To give her a chance to live, and in a world worth living in.

And she wouldn't be leaving little Lily alone. She would have her Daddy, who would be wrapped around her little finger, she was sure. She would have her grandma and grandpa, and her Uncle Draco...

Then Ron and Hermione and Neville and Luna... Remus and Tonks... Lily Narcissa Snape would be loved all of her life and never want for anything.

Ivy began humming a wordless lullaby to her precious little girl. She had never loved anything so much as her.

Severus pushed a piece of hair behind his wife's ear and smiled at her, which prompted her to smile back at him.

"I must be the happiest man alive." He said where only she could hear.

"We make a perfect match then. I am the happiest woman." She smiled. "She is just perfect, isn't she? She has your hair and your eyes."

"And your nose, thank Merlin." He smiled. "She also seems to have your curls." He touched one of Lily's ringlets.

"You can tell all of that?" Ron asked, "I mean, all new baby's look the same to me. Like Gnomes with smaller heads."

"Ron!" Hermione said, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow! Well it is true!"

"You are so tactless!"

Ivy just laughed, not offended at all. She had thought the same thing before she had her own baby, and 'tact' was never going to be a part of his vocabulary.

"My, my this has been a busy week." Madame Pomphery said, fanning herself and sinking into a nearby chair. "Nymphadora Lupin just gave birth a few days ago. I was her midwife as well. Of course, they couldn't have a Healer that would go and rush off to the Ministry.

"I didn't even know she was pregnant!" Ivy gasped. I haven't been able to get in touch with them for the longest time."

"I suppose it has been much too dangerous for you to keep in contact." the matron nodded. "They named him Theodore Lupin. Teddy for short. A metamorphagus if I ever saw one. I believe Remus even mentioned wanted to make you his godmother."

Ivy beamed and looked down at Lily again.

"I know who your best friend growing up is going to be..." she smiled.

"Merlin help me." Severus sighed, and Ivy laughed again.

She was going to take in every bit of joy in her family while she still could.


	24. Gringotts

**This story is just continuously smacking me in the head. For some reason, my muse does not like this particular story, and is no help to me whenever I try to start writing it. **

**Remember so you don't get confused: Ivy is referred to as Stella when she is under that glamour, and Baby Lily will be referred to as Artemis in front of Death Eaters. **

**Disclaimer: I am just a college sophomore with no life. But if I WAS J.K. Rowling posting the stuff I wish I had written, how would you know it wasn't me? o.0**

"Are you sure?" Stella asked Draco for the one thousandth time.

"Yes." He whispered back, slightly agitated. She had been badgering him ever since he had come forth with his news. "For the last time, I'm bloody positive."

Their 'dear' Auntie Bella had always claimed to be the Dark Lord's favorite, most loyal supporter. For the most part everyone was content to let her rave and boast about it. It was not worth the effort to convince her otherwise, and nobody wanted to feel the wrath of her Cruciatus Curse if they tried. It seems that their Aunt had finally gotten sick of all the patronizing from the other Death Eaters, and had shouted at them all that she alone had been trusted to guard one of the Dark Lord's most trusted possessions.

Draco had construed that to mean that he had given her a horcrux to protect without telling her what it was. He then assumed that it would be in their vault at Gringrotts, given that their manor had been raided when they had been arrested all of those years ago. It was the only place that it could be if it was indeed still safe.

So several weeks after Bella's revelation, Ivy had gone to her under the guise of her dutiful niece, Stella Snape.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow for a bit of shopping, Auntie Bella, and I was wondering if I could please visit your vault? I know you have a copy of the Black family tree, and... well..." She gave a heavy and dramatic sigh, looking up at the insane woman before her with round and pleading eyes. "Aunt Cissa told me I would appear on the tapestry since they had adopted me, but I never did get a chance to look for myself. I would like to see if I am, and if... If Artemis appears on it since her father is a halfblood."

She said 'halfblood' in a whisper, as if it was painful for her to say.

"Oh, please, Auntie Bella, it would mean so much to me!" She said, calling upon her fake tears. The demented woman sympathetically patted her arm.

"There, there, dear, don't cry." She soothed. "Of course you can go and take a look. There is no harm in that. You aren't going alone, are you?"

"Oh, goodness, no! Draco will be escorting me. I need someone to carry my bags, now don't I?" Stella asked, pretending to joke.

"I suppose you do." She agreed with a high pitched laugh. Then she gave Stella an extra key and a short note written with a blood quill to give to the Goblins in order to express her permission.

So now Stella and Draco were making their way into Gringrotts bank, while Ron and Hermione stayed home with Lily.

Lily. Lily was the single best thing that Ivy had ever accomplished in her life. Her darling girl was absolutely beautiful, and the most perfect creature she had ever laid eyes on. She would be three months old in twelve days.

Severus could also come home now more often as well, now that he had a verifiable excuse. He came over at least once a day, and very often spent the nights as well. Ivy had her family.

But not all of it was sun and roses. Parenthood was the toughest and scariest thing Ivy had ever faced.

"I have to agree with you on that one, mate." Ron agreed. "And she's not even my kid!"

Ivy and Severus were doing everything they could to learn how to be good parents. It was exhausting and time consuming, causing them many late nights and an abundance of stress.

Things had also gotten tense again, as it had been harder than ever to even consider going horcrux hunting. It was even worse when Ivy told them that she and Draco were going to go search the Lestrange vault.

"And we are just supposed to stay here and babysit?" Ron groused.

"Look, I never promised you an adventure!" Ivy said, throwing up her hands in frustration. "I know that you want to help, and I know that this isn't ideal, but this is the safest way! Would you rather try to break in? We have express permission to go into the vault which will be a hell of a lot easier without trying to sneak you in!"

"They are right, Ron."Hermione said from where she held Lily. "You know they are."

"I know." Ron sighed. "I just feel so bloody helpless is all."

The night before she and Draco left, Ivy had held her little girl close to her. It was going to be the first time she had left her baby for more than an hour, and Ivy couldn't help but be worried.

"I love you so much, Lily." She whispered to her happily gurgling baby girl. "Mummy loves you so very much."

And now she and Draco were loading themselves into a cart with a goblin named Decimlimb, preparing for their decent into the belly of the earth.

"Hold on." The goblin sneered before the cart began to speed downward.

"Draco! What is that!" Stella yelled after a few minutes, pointing to a pounding stream of water dumping over the tracks.

"It is the Thief's Downfall, madam." Decimlimb explained from in front of her. "New. Washes away illusion char-" He was cut off as they rode through it and the water cascaded over them all.

Once on the other side, Ivy had just enough time to realize that her blond hair had been washed away to reveal the natural red before the cart turned over on its side, dumping them over onto the ground forcefully.

Draco got to his feet immediately and without a second wasted pointed his wand at Decimlimb.

"Won't do you any good, boy!" he shouted. "The alarms have already gone off!"

"Imperio!" Draco shouted. Decimlimb's eyes grew very blank all of the sudden.

"To the Lestrange Vault, please." he said. The misty eyed goblin nodded and started leading them both on foot.

Not much farther and they reached the cavern inhabited by a blind and milky white dragon. It roared at them, but was held at bay by a noise-maker the goblin brandished in the creature's direction.

"Don't touch anything." Draco reminded her, and Ivy nodded. Bellatrix had warned them about the Gemini spell that was used to protect their fortune.

"Up there!" Ivy said after a quick search. On the highest shelf at the back of the room proudly sat the cup of Helga Hufflepuff.

"Do you have the sword?" Draco asked. Ivy pulled out Hermione's extendable bag from her hip and unsheathed the sword from within. Draco gave a nod.

"Alright, lets do this quickly... Get the cup down for us." he ordered the still imperioused goblin. He gave a snap of his fingers, and it came floating down into Ivy's hands. She set it down on the floor and took ahold of Godric's sword again. She took a breath, and then rammed the blade into the cup's golden surface. It seemed to scream as it was punctured, and a wave of cold power knocked all of them off of their feet, sending every item in the room crashing to the floor where they started to multiply rapidly. They would soon be buried underneath a mountain of fake treasure. Ivy felt Draco grab her shoulder and pull her out of the vault along with the useless, stationary goblin. He shut the door behind them just before the wave of gold crashed over them. Ivy grabbed her forehead, feeling a stab of pain.

"What is it?" Draco asked, looking concerned.

"He knows." Ivy snarled. "You-Know-Who. He felt the horcrux being destroyed. He attacked my defenses, trying to find out what I knew, but he didn't get in."

"And?" He asked, panicked.

"I don't know. Check on the others, probably. We have to get to Hogwarts, that is the last place he will check since it can be so well defended."

"I guess we have an hour, maybe two at the most." Draco said.

"How do we get out of here?" Ivy asked. "We set off the alarms, we won't be able to just waltz right out again-"

"I have an idea. But it's mad."

"Can't really be too picky at the moment!" Ivy pointed out. This was punctuated by a spell hitting the stone pillars beside them; the security was here. Draco took a breath and stepped out from behind his cover.

"Reducto!" He shouted, aiming for the dragon's chain. It blew apart, and the dragon roared at discovering it's new freedom. Draco grabbed his sister's hand and jumped onto the dragon's back.

It roared again and let loose a jet of fire before crawling up through the tunnels, breaking and bending the cart rails as it went. Soon it clawed its way into the foyer, where it sent the bank and its patrons into chaos. Draco cast a shield charm as it continued to force its way up through the roof and into the fresh air.

"We are out of the anti-apparation wards, lets go." Ivy said once the monster had freed them. Her brother nodded and they both vanished to Spinner's End.

"Go to Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius." Ivy said quickly. "Tell them to get out before anyone discovers what happened. Then find someway to alert the Order. I'll be at Hogwarts soon."

He nodded and disappeared again. Ivy went straight inside the house.

"Ron! Hermione! We have to go!" She shouted, running into the living room where they both were, Lily held by Ron.

"What are you on about?" he asked.

"My cover was blown, they will figure out I am Stella soon, and he already knows about the horcruxes being destroyed! We are going to have a fight soon."

"What!" Hermione gasped. "How? How does he know I mean?"

"He felt it with this last one. He knows it was destroyed, and risked trying to get into my head to see what we know. I kept him out, but with all the witnesses at Gringrotts I don't think it will take too long to figure it out..."

"What do we do?" Hermione asked.

"We are going to Hogwarts. We will make our stand there."

"What about Lily?" Ron asked, looking down at the girl in his arms. Ivy felt herself tear in half. Her little baby girl...

"I have an idea." Ivy said, taking her daughter into her arms.

...

"Ms. Figg?" Ivy cried, pounding on the door in Surrey. Ivy had stayed with the cat lady several times when she was still trapped with the Dursleys, and had discovered that the quirky old woman was actually a squib from Uncle Lucius. She had just happened to mention her in passing, but Lucius had remembered Arabella, who was a distant cousin several times removed. She had been shocked to hear that her old babysitter had known of the Wizarding world.

"Yes? Yes, who is it? May I help you ma'am?" She asked, looking a tad irritated as she opened the door.

"Ms. Figg, I'm Ivy Potter-"

"Ivy, good Lord! You are all so grown up-"

"Please, Ms. Figg, I don't have much time!" Ivy said. "This is my daughter, Lily Narcissa Snape, and-"

"Snape?"

"No time! Listen to me, I need you to watch out for her, a battle will be fought soon. Please, listen very carefully to me, because I do not know who is going to survive this night, so I do not have a set godmother or father that she can go to. You can trust her with Ron and Hermione," she said, motioning over her shoulder where her friends stood so that Ms. Figg could see whom she was talking about, "Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, the Malfoys, any of the Weasleys except Percival, and of course her father and I. Do you understand?"

"I..I-I... yes..."

Ivy made her repeat the names back to her before she was satisfied and handed over the most precious thing in the world to her. She bent down to kiss her daughter's head.

"I love you Lily. I love you so much." she whispered. And then, knowing that this would be the last time she ever saw her daughter, Ivy grabbed her friends and apperated into Hogsmeade.


	25. Prepare

**Getting close to the end now... It is a little shorter than normal but I hope you like it anyway. This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Lauren! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. So pretty please don't sue me. **

_"I love you Lily. I love you so much." she whispered. And then, knowing that this would be the last time she ever saw her daughter, Ivy grabbed her friends and apperated into Hogsmeade. _

A caterwauling alarm rang through the streets the moment their feet touched the ground. Ivy placed her hands over her ears and felt her heart leap in panic as she heard the sound of more wizard's apparating. Before they could form any idea where to go, a nearby door opened, lighting the night with a thin sliver of gold.

"What are you doing? You mad?" the occupant hissed. He was an old man with familiar blue eyes and a rather unpleasant scowl. After a moment Ivy recognized him as the owner of the Hogshead Pub.

"Get inside!" he hissed. The three wasted no time in following his orders. They stepped through his door and Ivy tossed her invisibility cloak over them.

"Now, whatcha doing coming out after curfew then?" asked a voice from outside. "Not hidin' anybody in there are ya?"

The man gave a snort and crossed his arms.

"To hell with your curfew." he spat. "I'll put my cat out if I want to, thank you very much. An' go ahead and search if you want. Won't bother me none."

There was a silence as the Death Eater seemed to weigh his options.

"We won't be so forgivin' next time." He said at last. "Might just make an example of ya for the rest of the village."

"I'll keep that in mind." he said sourly before closing the door. Then he turned his sour face upon them.

"Are you daft? Coming here?" He hissed.

"I beg your pardon?" Ivy asked.

"You are a fool, Ivy Potter. Whatever my brother told you to do was a suicide mission. Impossible. Best give up now while you still have your life with you." He said bluntly. Ivy gasped, suddenly realizing whom she was talking to.

"You are Aberforth Dumbledore?" She asked.

"He mentioned me did he?" he grunted.

"No. But I do know of you."

He gave a sniff.

"Just goes to show. If he never mentioned me, how much of his word can you trust?"

"I'm not doing this for Dumbledore!" Ivy said indignantly. Aberforth turned around and looked at her with some surprise before it returned to disbelief.

"Who you doing it for then?"

"I am doing it for myself. For my friends. And for my baby."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You have a kid?"

She nodded stiffly and he mumbled something that sounded like 'teenagers'.

"We need to get to the castle." Ron said. "Can you get us there?"

"Aye, I can get you there." He sighed before looking up at the painting of a young girl on the wall. She nodded at him and started to walk out of her frame, not out of the sides like portraits usually did, but walking into the horizon of her landscape. Nearly fifteen minutes of agonizing wait, she started to come back.

"It looks like she has someone with her." Hermione said. But before they could get a clear look at her companion, the portrait swung open as if it was on hinges to reveal a tunnel with a figure inside.

"Neville!" Ivy gasped.

"Alright, Ivy?" He grinned.

...

As he led them back through to the tunnel to Hogwarts, he had explained what had gone on that year.

"The passage comes out in the Room of Requirement." He said. "We've taken up a sort of base there. We have people from all of the houses, and it just keeps changing to equip our needs. Except food, which is where this tunnel to Aberforth came in. We have been leading a kind of resistance."

"Where did you get that cut?" Ivy asked, looking at the gash on his head.

"Oh, this is nothing. The Carrow's work. They wanted us to practice the Cruciatus Curse. On first years. And I refused. Severus does what he can, but..."

Ivy nodded. Severus would be killed if he had shown his true colors. They reached the door to the school and Neville opened it with a cocky smile.

"Oy! You lot! Look at what I brought!" He said before standing aside to reveal his three friends. Ivy quickly found herself being hugged by the petite Luna.

"I am so happy to see you!" She smiled dreamily. There was a lot of cheering and clapping as well, and once that died down, Seamus' voice cut through the crowd.

"What are you doing here, Ivy? You need something? It was right dangerous to come here..."

"It is a bit of a long story." She began. "But Voldemort insured his immortality with several objects, which we have been destroying. There is only one left, his snake. But when we destroyed the last one he felt it and will soon be checking for them all. Since one of them is hidden here, I expect that he will come here soon. And that will be our best chance to defeat him."

"So what do we-" Padma asked, only to be cut off by Severus' magically magnified voice.

"Every student report to the Great Hall immediately for a matter of great importance."

Everyone exchanged a silent look and nodded. They knew without speaking what they were going to do next.

...

Severus looked down at the students that stood in uniform lines before him in the Great Hall. He went to speak, and Ivy moved from out of her hiding space among the Gryffindors before he had spoken so much as a syllable. Everyone fell into a deadly quiet, their eyes on her. Severus had stiffened, and Ivy knew that he was wondering about Lily. Her husband took a step towards her but Professor McGonagall dove between the headmaster and her student, her wand pointing at Severus' chest. Ivy met his eyes again, and then he flew up from his spot and crashed out of the window behind him. In a furry, the Carrows followed.

Almost all of the students went up in a cheer, and Ivy had to shout to make Professor McGonagall hear her.

"Get the underage students out of the castle! Luna will show you how using the room of requirement! Then help the Order get in, and prepare for battle!" she shouted.

"What are you going to do?" her old head of house asked. But Ivy didn't answer her as she ran away. She was going to find her husband.


	26. Battle

**Here is the next chapter! Only a few more left! Severus' attack and the first half of the battle!**

_Parseltongue _

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. **

Ron and Hermione followed Ivy as she rushed into the entrance hall.

"I need the map." Ivy told them, and Hermione quickly summoned it from out of her bag and activated it for her friend. Ivy just had time to see her husband disappear at the edge of the Whomping Willow.

"He's going to the Shrieking Shack." Ivy said. "I'm going after him. You stay here and help the evacuation."

"Ivy... You don't even have a wand." Ron protested.

"I'll take the sword." Ivy said as she pulled it from Hermione's bag as well.

"But-"

"Help the others." Ivy said, cutting him off. Then she ran straight to the savage tree without stopping. By the time the overgrown shrub had realized she was there, she had already slid down the secret passageway. Ivy was a little more than surprised when Luna slid after her two seconds later. She gave a yelp and jumped at her friend's unexpected appearance.

"Luna! What are you doing here?"

"The Wrackspurts have got you Ivy. I was following behind you the whole time. I don't think it is very good to be so distracted before battle." She said easily.

"You were supposed to be helping Professor McGonagall!"

"Yes. There are other members of the D.A. to help her. But who is here to help you?" Luna asked, turning her light blue eyes upon her friend. She looked as though she was searching for an answer in Ivy's face, and Ivy guessed she found it, for Luna abruptly turned away and started to walk down the passage way in the direction of Hogsmeade. Ivy shook herself out of her shock and followed after the lithe blonde. It seemed to take forever to reach the shack, and Ivy felt a stab of fear when she recognized the voice coming from the other side of the door.

"-the wand does not work for me?"

"I couldn't say my Lord. I know little of wandlore." Her husband answered. Ivy's breath stopped.

"Ah, but I believe I do know. You see, since you killed Dumbledore, the wand owes its allegiance to you. Easily rectified, but it is a pity. You were my most loyal of Death Eaters. But don't worry, I will make sure your wife and child are provided for. _Nagini. Attack."_

Luna had to hold back her friend this time, covering Ivy's mouth with her hand as she fought to get to her husband. She had no idea where the petite witch drew the strength from. Ivy's own protests were drowned by Severus' cries of pain as the snake bit him over and over again.

_"Enough, my pet. We must go and prepare ourselves for war..." _

There was a cracking sound as they apparated away, and Luna finally let Ivy go. She burst through the door to see her husband on the ground with numerous bite marks covering his body. One on his neck was bleeding profusely.

"Sev!" Ivy sobbed, tears streaming thick and fast down her cheeks. She flung herself to her knees beside him and tried to stem the flow of blood from his neck. His entire body was shaking as the venom spread throughout it. He looked at her in shock, and his eyes reflected the deep remorse of someone whom knew they were about to die.

"It will be okay." Ivy said. "It will be okay. We will get you to Madame Pomphery and everything will be okay-" She was not completely sure if she was trying to reassure herself or Severus. His breaths were coming in shallow gasps, and he raised a shaky hand to run through her red curls.

"Look... at... me..." he pleaded. Ivy locked her green eyes onto his black ones. She could see his struggle just to stay awake. He couldn't die! One of them had to stay alive for Lily...

"Please don't leave me." She begged in a whisper. Severus' eyes flickered, and he slumped as he lost consciousness.

"No, Sev! No! Wake up!" Ivy begged. She could feel his pulse getting fainter under her fingers from where she was placing pressure on the wound. "Luna help me!"

The Ravenclaw put her fingers to her lips and gave a shrill whistle. It was answered by Fawkes, who appeared in a burst of flame. Ivy gave a sob of relief at the sight of the magnificent bird.

"Please! Please help him Fawkes! He can't die... I need him to live! Lily has to at least have one parent..."

Luna blinked in uncharacteristic surprise at Ivy's words. The bird gave a mournful trill and landed on Severus' other side. Ivy pulled back to give him room to drop his thick tears onto her husbands neck. Surely if Fawkes could heal Basilisk venom he could heal Nagini's... Ivy started breathing again as the wound slowly closed and Fawkes moved onto his other bites, healing each one. Ivy only looked up when the sounds of battle started in the distance. Faint bangs, and screams of pain and terror were audible all of the way from the castle.

"I will watch over him." Luna said. "You need to go."

Ivy nodded and forced herself away from Severus' side.

"Take this." Luna said, handing over her wand. "You will need it more than me."

"Thank you, Luna." Ivy said, hugging her friend.

"And Ivy? Do be careful. Things wouldn't be the same without you."

Ivy smiled, happy to hear that even though she knew that she would not survive this night. She gave Luna one last squeeze, and then disappeared down into the tunnel and headed back to Hogwarts.

...

She resurfaced to absolute carnage. The Order had arrived, but that did not stop the fact that the majority of their army consisted of seventeen year olds. It was horrifying to see students facing one on one with the sadistic and ruthless Death Eaters. Lavender Brown lay on the ground, her throat torn out. Only a short ways away, Colin Creevy was hit by the bright green Avada Kedavra curse and fell, never to move again.

"Sectumsempra!" Ivy yelled, causing deep slashes to cover Colin's murderer. He caught sight of Ivy, and instead of retaliating emitted a loud bang from his wand. It must have been some sort of signal, for every Death Eater stopped what they were doing and retreated and disapperated. For almost a whole minute there was little movement and even less sound. Then a cold voice rang out over the grounds.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. My forces have retreated. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Ivy Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Ivy Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Only when the voice faded again did everyone seem willing to move again. Ivy heard Professor McGonagall's authoritative voice calling for order and organization. Slowly, all of the dead was moved into the Great Hall. Ivy pulled her cloak over herself, not wanting to be seen. She wouldn't be able to stand it if anyone tried to speak to her now. She walked inside to see the damage for herself. Many of her classmates had joined the ranks of the dead. Hermione and the Weasley's were all together, huddled around the partially crushed body of Fred. Remus and Tonks lay not too far from where Ivy was standing, their hands almost, but not quite, touching. The sight broke Ivy's heart, and she could not help but think of their poor little boy.

When she had seen enough, Ivy went to leave, only stopping to accio her snitch out of Hermione's never-ending bag. She had an idea of what to do with it now. Then she backed away out of the Great Hall, and went out in search for Neville. He had been one of the ones helping to move the bodies, but Ivy grabbed his cloak as he passed and yanked him behind a stone pillar. His wand was out before she could blink, and Ivy quickly went to stop him before he cursed her.

"Wait! Neville! It's me!" Ivy said, pulling her cloak off.

"Merlin Ivy! I almost hexed you!"

"That doesn't matter. Look, I need you to do me a favor." She said, handing him the sword of Gryffindor. "I need you to kill the snake-"

"You aren't giving yourself up, are you?" Neville cut her off sharply.

"Of course not." She lied. "But he will be too focused on me for me to get anywhere near the beast. You have a better chance if his attention is on me. Then once it is out of the way, I'll be able to kill him."

Neville nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Just be careful, Ivy."

"I will." Ivy said, putting her cloak over her again. She waited until Neville went back to helping the others, and then she made her way to the Forbidden Forest.


	27. Death

**A lot of this conversations and speeches were taken from scenes in the movie. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Once in the cover of the trees, Ivy pulled the snitch out of her pocket, looking at the words again: I open at the close. She hesitantly pressed the golden ball to her lips, as if she was kissing it.

"I am about to die." She whispered. There was a click and the snitch opened up like a locket. A black stone rested inside of it. Ivy recalled Luna's tale of the three brothers and the hallows and carefully retrieved it, turning it over three times in her hand, her fingertips sliding over its cracked surface. The wind seemed to still, and four figures appeared out of the dim light. Her mother, her father, Sirius, and Remus.

"Oh, Ivy. We are so proud of you." Her mother beamed.

"You have been very brave." Her father agreed. "We have watched you for a long time now. While I'm not exactly thrilled you married my school yard nemesis, I'm still glad he makes you happy."

"Thanks, dad." She said softly. She knew he didn't really approve, but it meant a lot to her that her happiness came first for him.

"Remus? What about Theodore?" Ivy asked, turning to the visage of the werewolf. "Madame Pomphery said something about me being godmother, but-"

"Teddy still has Andromeda." he said sadly. "I just hope that he can grow up proud of his parents, and know that we loved him very much."

Ivy blinked away her tears. She was hoping for the same thing with Lily.

"Does it hurt? Dying?" She asked them softly.

"Faster and easier than falling asleep." Sirius told her.

"And will you stay with me?"

"Until the very end." Her father nodded. Ivy took a deep breath and dropped the resurrection stone to the ground. She wouldn't be needing it. Ivy squared her shoulders and walked on, the four specters following in silence.

She heard him before she saw anything.

"-had thought she would come. It seems I was mistaken." Voldemort's voice rang.

"You weren't." Ivy said loudly as she stepped into view. Voldemort had to turn to look at her, and had a rather triumphant look in his eyes. Several of his inner circle dotted the line of trees behind him. Ivy spotted her Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius several steps to the left of the Dark Lord, looking frightened but otherwise unharmed. She supposed he had not pieced together that she was also Stella Malfoy.

"Ivy Potter." he said smoothly. "Come to die?"

She said nothing and stood her ground as he raised what she recognized as Dumbledore's wand. Was it the wand he had been asking Severus about? Perhaps even the elder wand? She supposed it didn't really matter now.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled, the green light hitting her directly in the chest. Ivy's sight immediately went dark, her soul ripped from her before her body had even hit the ground.

...

Ivy opened her eyes and squinted against the blinding whiteness. It was a bit difficult to discern any features of the colorless surroundings, but she thought that she was on a beach. One very similar to where the Malfoys had found her all of those years ago.

It came to her attention that she wasn't wearing anything, but as soon as she felt uncomfortable, a white fluffy robe draped itself around her.

Small noises caught her attention, and she turned to find a horrific sight not five feet away on the sand. It was childlike in proportions, but with a snakelike face and red skin that looked like blood. She took a step towards it, only to jump when a voice sounded from behind her.

"You can't help."

She turned to see Professor Dumbledore, his hands clasped as he looked down at her.

"Ivy. You wonderful girl. You brave, brave young woman." he said.

"Professor... What is that?" Ivy asked, looking back to the form again.

"Something beyond either of our help." he sighed. " A part of Voldemort sent here to die.

The horcrux, she realized.

"And, where are we exactly?" She pressed, looking around at the white sand, water, and sea.

"I was just going to ask you that. Where would you say we are?"

"It looks like the beach where the Mal-" She stopped, realizing what she had been about to reveal.

"Where the Malfoys took you away from the Dursleys." He nodded. "When your life met it's crossroads and changed for the better."

"You knew?" Ivy gaped, looking at him in shock.

"Indeed. It took quite some time, but I eventually tracked you down. Lucius and Narcissa hid you quite well. I was content to leave you where you were. There was no point in sending you back to the Dursleys if they would just give you up again."

"I-I thought-"

"That I never cared enough to notice you were missing from Surrey? I assure you, Ivy, that was not the case."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"There was no need. And I had a feeling that you preferred I didn't know."

"What about when I went home during the summers Voldemort was there? Didn't you care then?"

"Of course. But it was not my place to have a say in your upbringing, and your safety was largely dependent on your secret staying safe. I doubt I would have done anything differently."

Ivy felt a sense of respect for the old Headmaster that she had never had before.

"So what happens now?" She asked.

"Well you have to make a choice. To move on. Or go back." he said serenely.

"I can go back?" Ivy gasped.

"This time." he nodded. "Since the horcrux took the full brunt of the curse."

Ivy had never felt happier. She could go back! She would have a chance to see her baby girl again! Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at her.

"Don't pity the dead, Ivy. Pity the living. And above all, those who live without love. You have such a great gift. Such a large heart. Nothing is greater than that." He began to amiably stroll away down the shore, and Ivy called after him once more.

"Professor! Is this real? Or is this all in my head?" She asked.

"Of course it is in your head, Ivy. But why should that make it any less real?"

...

Ivy was suddenly aware that she was lying on the forest floor, one arm awkwardly pinned beneath her.

"Get off of me! Potter! Is she dead? Someone check, you fools!" Voldemort was yelling. Ivy heard footsteps and felt someone lean beside her, feeling her pulse.

"Thank Merlin..." Aunt Cissa whispered. Ivy just barely opened her eyes. Her Aunt was shielding both of their faces with her long blond hair. "Is Draco alright too?"

"Yes." Ivy said, as quietly as she could manage. Aunt Cissa turned back to the Dark Lord.

"She is dead!"

Ivy could just imagine the cruel smile on Voldemort's face.

"Then let us take her to the others. I am sure they will want to see her."

"Mobilicorpus." Aunt Cissa said, and Ivy found herself floating along. It seemed to take forever to get back to the courtyard.

"Who is that?"

"Oh my god!"

"It's Ivy!"

"Ivy Potter?"

"NO!" came Draco's tortured voice. "NO, IVY, NO! Let go of me, let go! Ivy!"

The spell was canceled and she fell uncerimoniously to the ground.

"It seems your son fancies the so-called Chosen One." Voldemort sneered, a cold anger behind his voice.

"He is no son of ours any longer, my Lord." Uncle Lucius said quickly. The Dark Lord didn't answer, and instead addressed the crowd.

"Ivy Potter is dead! She was killed as she ran away, trying to save herself."

"Liar!" came Hermione's voice. "She would never!"

"Step forward and join me now, and you shall be spared." Voldemort went on. There was silence, and Ivy squinted one eye just in time to see Neville limp forward.

"Well, I must say I hoped for better." Voldemort sneered. Laughter rippled through the crowd of Death Eaters at his words. "And who might you be, young man?"

"Neville Longbottom." He said, standing straight as he could. There was more laughter.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks-"

"I'd like to say something!" he snapped. There was a cold and angry silence.

"I am sure we would all be fascinated to hear what you have to say." Voldemort said at last.

"It doesn't matter that Ivy is gone." he began.

"Stand down Neville!" Seamus warned from behind him.

"People die every day." Neville continued indignantly. "Friends... Family... Yes. We lost Ivy tonight. But she is still with us. In here!" he touched his chest. "So is Fred. Remus. Tonks. All of them. They didn't die in vain!" He turned back to Voldemort. "But you will! Because you're wrong! Ivy's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!"

He pulled the sword of Gryffindor from where it was hidden under his cloak and ran forward. Voldemort's laughter faltered, and Ivy decided it was time to reveal herself again. She got to her feet, hearing the shouts and gasps from the crowd, but keeping her eye on Voldemort's stunned face.

"Confringo!" She yelled, the spell hitting someplace to the side of him. It provided adequate distraction for her Aunt and Uncle to dash to Draco's side. Many of the Death Eaters began to disapperate in fear. Neville took the time to dash towards Nagini, who lashed out at him with her fangs extended. Neville brought down the sword and separated the snake's head from its body. It disintegrated into ash before it even had a chance to hit the ground.

"All the horcruxes are gone, Tom!" Ivy yelled. "It is over for you."

"Oh? And who is going to stop me? You?" Voldemort sneered. But he looked nervous. "Your mother isn't here to save you now. Who is it you are going to hide behind this time Potter?"

"No one. It is just you and me, Tom." Ivy said, tightening her grip on Luna's wand. "Just you and me."

"But I have something you don't." He smirked.

"The Elder Wand? It won't work for you."

"I am its master!" He hissed. "I killed Severus Snape!"

"Severus isn't dead." Ivy growled. "And it wasn't his anyway. Draco disarmed Dumbledore that night."

"Something that can be rectified momentarily." Voldemort sneered. "And even if it is Draco's, it can still assist in killing you."

"I doubt Draco's wand will work properly against his will. And I know that he doesn't want his little sister dead."

There was a small silence.

"What?" He finally snapped.

"Not such a great wizard after all. You couldn't even tell that you have spent time with me for the last four summers as Stella Malfoy."

He looked absolutely enraged, and it didn't look like he was the only one surprised by the news.

"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled again.

"Expelliarmus!" Ivy cried at the same time. The spells met and connected like they had in Ivy's fourth year, and just like then, she focused on moving the ball of light towards Voldemort. She had done it once before and she could do it again. Her whole body shook, and beads of sweat dripped down her forehead. Ever so slowly, the light inched towards her foe. When it finally connected with his wand, there was a large bang and an explosion of light. Only when it faded and everyone's sight readjusted were they able to see the pale, cold corpse of the once-Dark Lord. Ivy collapsed on her feet, and was carried inside by Ron while Hermione, Neville, and Luna kept back the crowds. Her family followed close behind her.

"I thought you were dead!" Draco kept saying hysterically. Tear tracks marred the dirt on his pale face, and the whites of his eyes were streaked with red.

"s'okay Draco... M' safe..." Ivy said as exhaustion creeped around her. She was taken to a private ward in the hospital wing in a bed beside her sleeping husband. "Sev'rus?" She attempted to ask.

"He will be fine." Luna said dreamily. "You should sleep now Ivy."

But the girl was out before she even had a chance to nod in agreement.


	28. End

**Please don't release the angry mob on me. I know it has been awhile, but I really didn't want to write this chapter, and can't get happy with it! I want it to be longer and better, since this is the last... Yes, That is correct. This is the end of Miss Potter-Malfoy. I want to thank you for sticking with me, and putting up with this ending that I can't seem to make perfect... It has been very fun, and I will miss it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

"Ivy? Ivy?" Asked a far away voice.

"Go 'way, Sev'rus... Sleeping..." Ivy mumbled, burying her face into her pillow. But it was wrong. The linen felt too scratchy against her cheek, and it smelled different than her pillow did. It was too bright in the room too. It never got this bright on Spinner's End. Ivy opened her eyes, and she was met by a brigade of memories crashing over her. The battle. Severus. Lily.

Ivy shot up in panic and grasped her head as it pounded in protest at the quick movement.

"Ivy? Are you okay?"

Familiar arms surrounded her and she turned to find herself looking at Severus, who was watching her with a worried eye.

"Hello..." She said sheepishly.

"Ivy, what happened? Where is Lily?" He asked.

"I left her with Mrs. Figg. She's safe there. Are you alright?" Ivy asked, looking him over. The phoenix tears had done their part in closing the snake bites, but they still looked very bruised and aggravated.

"I'll live, thanks to Miss Lovegood and that remarkable bird. But what happened?" He repeated. "Nobody seems to know. They are all saying such strange things... That you died and came back..."

"Well," Ivy said slowly. "I suppose that is what happened."

Her husband's face grew dark and Ivy started from the beginning, explaining everything that had happened from Dumbledore's Pensive to when she passed out just hours before.

"That bastard!" Severus hissed. "He knew! He knew and he obliviated me!"

"It's over now, Sev." Ivy soothed him, squeezing his hand. "It's all over."

...

Even though the war had ended, its effects were quite long-lasting. It took the better part of the next few years to undergo the countless of trials and memorials. Homes and large institutions such as Hogwarts and Gringrotts had to be rebuilt. Lives had to be salvaged, and the evacuated returned. It would be some time before some sort of normality had been restored, and it would never be exactly the same again.

As for Ivy and Severus, they sold both Spinner's End and Grimmuald Place and relocated instead to a bright and open cottage in a secluded part of the country to spend their summers in.

With the combined Potter, Black, and Snape vaults, they would never have had to work again in their lives, but were far too restless to ever be content with that. Severus had retaken the job of the Hogwarts Potions' Master, provided that his wife and daughter were able to live with him during the school year. Headmistress McGonagall had readily agreed, and later hired Ivy as the Defense Professor once she had finally gained her Masters. Their little Lily grew up in the castle, making friends with teachers and students and elves. Her best friend proved to be Teddy, who was such a frequent visitor that he got almost as familiar with the castle as Lily was.

"He is bound to raise hell once he turns eleven." Severus groaned. "A half werewolf, a metamorphagus, and the son of a Marauder. Merlin help us..."

"Says the man who married the daughter of a Marauder." Ivy pointed out. "Besides, Lily is going to be much more of a troublemaker. Can you imagine what she can do with your talent for potions and a better knowledge of the castle than most ghosts?"

"Merlin help us." Severus repeated.

...

It was only two years after the war when Aunt Cissa and Molly finally insisted that Ivy and Sev have a wedding that was not presided over by a Dark Lord. The couple both agreed, but their aversion to the spotlight made them very hesitant to allow the two matriarchs free reign and full control.

But Narcissa and Molly would not have it any other way, and the couple's worry was wasted. While the ceremony had all of the extravagance that Malfoy's were accustomed too, it was very exclusive and private. It was held on the Malfoy grounds, with all of the white peacocks herded close by and the garden completely transformed by white ribbon and lace. Ivy's dress was the picture of simplicity: white silk and close fitting with a simple cut and open back. Lily, who was now two, looked like a little angel. She had been dressed as a flower girl, her black curls a beautiful contrast to her pale cheeks.

Ivy never stopped smiling.

After their vows had been reinstated they left for the wedding night, leaving Lily with Narcissa and Lucius.

"Severus?" Ivy whispered in her husband's ear once they were alone.

"Hmm?" He questioned with a contented hum as his hands wandered over the fabric of her dress.

"I'm pregnant again."


End file.
